Girl & boy - my love
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Momiji mempunyai wajah manis mirip wanita . Tiba-tiba dia terkena penyakit langka yang mengubah tubuhnya menjadi seorang wanita. Disekolah barunya identitasnya berubah menjadi haruno sakura. Lalu seorang Uchiha sasuke jatuh cinta padanya dan terus mengejarnya meski dia tau jika jenis kelamin sang wanita bersurai pink itu sebenarnya pria. Chap 9 Update
1. Chapter 1- perubahan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : hani yuya

Judul : Girl &amp; boy, my love.

Rate : T+

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku,sasosaku,

Gendere:Au,Ooc,Romance,cross genre, comedy.

Warning : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang aku baca waktu aku masih sma, aku lupa judul komiknya. Gomen.. namun aku hanya mengambil inti ceritanya saja. Tapi alur crita di sini kuusahakan dan kupastikan berbeda dari komik aslinya. Don't like don't read.

* * *

.

.

.

**Bak buk bak buk**

Seorang pemuda berambut soft pink pantat ayam dengan manik emeraldnya sedang memukuli 3 pemuda lainnya dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

"Kau bilang aku mirip wanita hah? Bicara sekali lagi kurobek mulutmu. Brengsek !". Cacinya.

**Duakkkkk**

Pukulan telak dia layangkan pada wajah seorang pemuda berbadan kekar yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya akibat perbuatannya.

Bukan hanya pemuda berbadan kekar itu yang babak belur, tapi pemuda lainnya pun tak berbeda jauh keadaannya. Tergeletak tak berdaya dengan wajah membiru serta darah yang keluar dari selah bibirnya akibat ulah pemuda manis mirip wanita berambut soft pink pantat ayam ini.

Manik emeraldnya memandang marah pada mereka. Hawa membunuh menyelubungi tubuhnya. Ditarik kerah baju lawannya itu.

"Tch, sekali lagi kalian menggodaku. Tak segan-segan aku akan **MEMBUNUH KALIAN**!" ucapnya marah penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Lalu pemuda soft pink itu melengos pergi meninggalkan lawannya yang sudah tak berdaya.

Anehnya tak ada luka sedikit pun di tubuh mungil dan wajah manisnya yang seperti wanita itu. Ya. Namanya Haruno Momiji, pemuda berambut soft pink pantat ayam dan sepasang manik Emerald hijau yang indah. Serta lekuk tubuhnya yang mirip wanita.

Kini berusia 17 tahun dan bersekolah di Suna Gakuen tempat para anak buangan dari sekolah lainnya. Mereka di kirim ke Suna Gakuen karena perilaku dan sifat mereka yang sudah melenceng jauh dari norma yang berlaku. Sebagian murid disana gemar berkelahi, menodong, menjahili semua siswa siswi yang mereka lihat.

Tapi ada juga sebagian murid yang berada di sana karena keadaan ekonominya yang dibawah rata-rata dan masalah pribadi keluarganya.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah nya.

"Cantik"

"manis"

"Keren"

Segala pujian terdengar di telinganya. Orang disekelilingnya memandangnya penuh kagum. Tak wanita atau pria semuanya menatapnya penuh gairah. Entah feromon apa yang terpancar dari pemuda soft pink ini hingga semuanya tergila-gila padanya.

Namun hanya wajah jutek yang diperlihatkan nya. Karena dia tidak suka diperhatikan. Apalagi dibilang 'Cantik' .'Butakah mata mereka menyebutku cantik? Pakaian yang kugunakan saja jelas-jelas seragam khusus pria, ' ocehnya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di sekolah dia langsung menuju kelasnya. Tidak di jalan ataupun di sekolah semua sama saja. Dia merasa jijik setiap pria memandangnya penuh nafsu di lingkungan sekolah. Karena suna gakuen adalah sekolah khusus pria. Jadi wajar jika Haruno Momiji pria paling imut dan menjadi primadona di lingkungan sekolahnya.

Brakkk

Momiji langsung membanting tasnya di atas meja saat sampai di kelas dengan raut wajah kesal. Teman sebangkunya mengerjit.

"Kau kenapa momiji?" tanya pemuda dengan wajah baby face nya itu. Ah dia juga salah satu pria yang dianggap manis disekolah .

"Tch, jangan berlagak bodoh Sasori, bukankah kita senasib?" jawabnya sinis.

"Tapi menurutku kau memang 'cantik ' momiji. Jika kau wanita sudah kukencani kau dari dulu " ucapnya dengan seringaian sexi baby face nya.

Tanda segi empat berkumpul di jidatnya. "Sudah kubilang kan Sasori. Aku tidak suka dibilang 'CANTIK ',lagipula aku ini pria tulen. Tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi 'WANITA ' camkan itu "Teriaknya. jari telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah baby face Sasori. Mata Emeraldnya berkilat marah.

Berkat perbuatannya, semua mata dikelas memandang kearahnya. Wajah manis nya semakin imut jika marah membuat semua teman sekelasnya terpana memandangnya.

"Cantik "

"Kawaiiii "

lagi-lagi dia mendengar kata tabu yang tak disukainya.

**Brakkkk**

Habis sudah kesabaran Momiji. Tangannya memukul atas meja kencang.

"**BERISIK**!" teriaknya. Membuat semua teman sekelasnya diam. 'Tch. Menyebalkan ' batinnya mendecih. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

**Brakkkk**  
Di tutup kasar daun pintu kelasnya.

Sasori hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi sahabatnya ini. Sudah jadi rutinitas sehari-hari bagi nya menggoda sahabat pinknya. Tapi Sasori tak sepenuhnya menggoda. Mungkin dirinya memang sudah melenceng dari normal. Karena dia benar-benar tertarik pada Momiji.

Momiji melangkah kan kakinya menuju atap gedung sekolah. Disinilah tempat favoritnya untuk menyendiri. Dia paling suka menyendiri.

Suasana atap yang sunyi, angin alam yang berhembus sejuk menerpa kulit seputih susunya itu. Matanya sudah tak tahan untuk tetap terbuka. Gara-gara berkelahi tenaganya habis dan membuatnya mengantuk.

Momiji akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Dengan kedua tangan dilipat dibelakang kepalanya untuk bantalan. Ahh, dia memang sudah terbiasa membolos. Tak peduli pada pelajarannya, Meski hampir tak pernah masuk kelas. Tetap saja nilainya menjadi yang terbaik disekolahnya. karena dia mempunyai otak yang cerdas.

Kini kedua manik Emeraldnya tertutup sudah. Tanpa dia ketahui seseorang mengamatinya sejak tadi. Seorang pemuda bertato ai diwajahnya. Rambutnya yang semerah darah dengan manik jade nya melangkah mendekati pemuda soft pink yang baru saja mamasuki dunia mimpinya .

Saat berada tepat di hadapan pemuda soft pink ini. Tangannya terangkat mengelelus wajah 'cantik' nya. dan berhenti di daerah bibir menggoda semerah buah ceri itu.

Pemuda dengan manik jade ini mendekatkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah pemuda soft pink. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tapi ...

"Jika kau mendekat lebih dari ini. Aku akan membunuhmu, meski kau !" ucapnya masih dengan manik emeraldnya yang tertutup.

Manik jade Gaara membulat. Dia langsung menghentikan tindakannya saat mendengar suara ancaman dari sabahat pink nya ini.

Lalu manik emerald pemuda soft pink ini terbuka . Matanya berkilat marah pada sahabat merah yang ingin mencuri ciumannya saat dia lengah.

"Menyingkir dariku Brengsek !" ucapnya marah. Gaara hanya terkekeh melihat exspresi sahabat pink nya. Lalu dia menyingkir dan duduk disamping kanan nya.

Momiji memposisikan dirinya duduk dan mendelik tak suka melihat Gaara yang terkekeh geli.

"Tch, kau selalu mengganggu ketenanganku Gaara, gara-gara kau aku pun tidak bisa bersantai dan tidur di sini "

" Aku tidak melarangmu tidur kan Momiji? " Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau selalu datang menggangguku. Hah!" Teriaknya di depan wajah tampan Gaara.

Gaara kembali terkekeh. Diangkat tangannya ke atas kepala Momiji dan mengelusnya. "Aku menyukaimu Momiji " katanya lembut.

Manik emerald Momiji membulat. Ditepisnya tangan Gaara ."Kau gila Gaara! Aku dan kau sama-sama seorang pria. Jangan membuatku tertawa! "

"Aku serius. Sejak bertemu denganmu aku sudah menyukaimu. Tak peduli jika kau seorang pria " mata jade Gaara menatap manik emerald Momiji intens.

"Kau membuatku muak, Gaara! " tangannya mengepal sempurna. Lalu langsung mengarahkannya ke wajah Gaara , namun tangannya dapat ditangkis oleh pemuda bertato ai diwajahnya ini.

"Cepat lepaskan! "Bentaknya.

"Tidak " Gaara menyeringai. Momiji memang selalu kalah cepat dengan sahabat merahnya ini. Sehingga dia sering berhati-hati jika berada di dekatnya.

"Sedang apa kalian?Gaara, Momiji " keduanya refleks menengok ke sumber suara . Berdirilah pemuda dengan wajah baby facenya. Momiji langsung melepas paksa tangannya yang digenggam Gaara.

Sasori langsung mendekati kedua sahabatnya ini dan duduk di samping kiri Momiji . Sehingga posisi duduk Momiji berada di tengah kedua sahabatnya. Momiji masih menatap marah pada sahabat merahnya ini.

.

*Momiji pov on"

Tch,Awas kau Gaara akan kubalas kau nanti .Aku masih kesal dengan Sahabat merahku ini yang masih saja memperlakukanku seperti wanita.

"Hei, sebentar lagi kita lulus kan?apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"ucap Sasori memecahkan keheningan.

"Bodoh, kita ini baru tingkat 2 dan baru memasuki semester pertama. 2 tahun bukanLah waktu yang sebentar Sasori " jawabku frustasi."Tapi jika lulus nanti aku akan bekerja apa saja untuk mengumpulkan uang yang banyak " lanjutku.

"Hn, kalau soal uang ,aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau mau. Momiji " jawab Gaara .

"Tidak! Kau pasti meminta imbalan padaku nanti" jawabku curiga.

"Hn. Kau cukup tinggal bersamaku. aku tak butuh imbalan apapun darimu " jawabnya dengan memamerkan smirk menggoda di wajah tampannya. Membuatku bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Hei,lebih baik tinggal denganku saja. Aku akan memberikan semua yang kumiliki untukmu. Momiji" ucap Sasori dengan senyum di wajah baby facenya.

Tch. Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip. Membuatku frustasi mendengar jawaban mereka.

Memang aku akui. Mereka berdua terlahir di keluarga terpandang di desa. Sabaku Gaara Orang terkaya no 1 di Suna. Sedangkan Akasuna Sasori orang terkaya ke 2 di Suna. Sedangkan aku terlahir di keluarga yang biasa saja. Entah kenapa mereka malah sekolah disini tempat murid buangan. Aku juga tidak tau alasan kenapa mereka disini.

"Apa lebih baik aku bekerja di host klub ya" gumamku pelan.

"TIDAK BOLEH!"jawab mereka bersamaan. Manik hazel dan jade memandang manik emeraldku .menyebalkan. Mereka berdua selalu saja ikut campur dalam urusanku.

Tapi kuakui mereka berdua memang Sahabat terbaik yang kupunya .Meski sifat keduanya membelot. Karena mereka blak-blakan mengatakan menyukaiku. Itu semua sering membuatku susah .

.

.

.

Lelah. Seharian aku tidak bisa beristirahat karena mereka selalu mengekor padaku. Sekarang kubaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur kamarku.

**Deg-deg-deg**

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang . Tubuhku terasa panas ,apalagi dibagian dada. Kucoba memposisikan diriku duduk. Sial- dadaku semakin panas .

**Nyut-nyut-nyut**

Kepalakupun sekarang tetasa pusing dan berat. perutku sakit seperti ada sesuatu yang berontak di dalamnya .Kucoba untuk berdiri.

**Bruuuk-**

Kakiku lemas tak bisa menopang berat badanku .Lalu terjatuh,sampai badankupun sulit digerakkan .Tou san- Kaa san tolong aku. Batinku. Karena bicarapun aku tidak bisa. Makin lama pandangankupun memburam. Dan sedetik kemudian menggelap.

"MOMIJI!"

.  
.

Tercium bau obat-obatan disini. Kucoba mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. Ternyata Aku terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Namun aku merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhku. Kucoba memposisikan diri duduk. Aneh dadaku terasa berat. Kualihkan pandanganku pada dadaku.** Deg** -mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Dua buah tonjolan berada di kedua dadaku. Apa-apaan ini. Aku panik, lalu Aku mendengar suara Kaa san menangis di luar pintu kamarku. Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah pintu. Aku ingin minta penjelasan darinya. Saat kupegang gagang pintu dan ingin membukanya. Terdengar suara seorang pria bicara yang membuatku tak jadi membukanya. kutajamkan pendengaranku dibalik pintu yang kuyakini itu suara dokter

"Haruno Momiji dia terkena penyakit langka 'Hydropolik'(nama penyakit karangan author) .Penyakit yang akan mengubah bentuk tubuh dan organ dalam tubuhnya menjadi seorang wanita. Meski jenis kelaminnya tetap seorang pria tapi kemungkinan besar diapun bisa hamil seperti wanita lainnya jika sel sperma seorang pria masuk dalam tubuhnya, kusarankan lebih baik dia menjadi wanita sepenuhnya dengan operasi jenis kelamin menjadi wanita"

**Bruukkk**

Tubuhku lemas mendengarnya. Cairan bening jatuh di manik emeraldku. Ini benar-benar membuatku syok. Apa karena sering dibilang '**Cantik**' lantas Kami-sama mengubahku menjadi seorang wanita. Ini tak adil bagiku . Hwaaaaa.. aku menjambak rambutku frustrasi berulang kali kubenturkan kepala ke lantai. Kupukul lantai dingin dengan tanganku sekuat kuatnya. Kuberharap ini semua hanya mimpi tapi nyatanya. Cairan merah pekat mengalir di kepalaku akibat perbuatanku tadi. Kurasakan sakit yang amat sangat di Kepala dan tanganku. Ini semua nyata. Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Mulai sekarang hidupku berubah menjadi 180 derajat.

.  
.

* * *

TBC  
MOhon kritik dan saran. Arigatou R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2- Keputusan &identitas baru

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : hani yuya

Judul : Girl &amp; boy my love.

Rate : T+

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku,sasosaku,

Gendere:Au,Ooc,Romance,cross genre, comedy.

NB: Ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna Don't like don't read

* * *

.

.

Cairan merah pekat mengalir dari kepalaku. Meski sakit aku masih bisa menahannya. Aku harus bicara kepada mereka sekarang , sebelum mereka memutuskan menjadikanku wanita sepenuhnya. Tch. Aku akan tetap mempertahankan hakku sebagai seorang pria aku bangun dari dudukku. Kubiarkan cairan merah pekat dikepalaku terus mengalir sampai mengenai pipiku .

Kubuka gagang pintu. Dan dibalik pintu kulihat kaa san, Tou-san dan seorang pria berambut panjang dengan wajah pucatnya memakai baju putih khas dokter . Mereka terkejut saat melihatku berdiri dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"Momiji! Kami sama, kenapa kepalamu bisa berdarah?!" ucap Kaa-san panik. Dan langsung menyeka darahku dengan saputangannya.

Tou-san memandang nanar keadaanku ,tatapan sedih juga bingung terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Sedangkan Sang dokter hanya diam menunggu kepastian.

"Apa kau dengar semuanya Momiji?" tanya Tou-san menatap manik emeraldku tajam.

"Ya" jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, demi kebaikanmu kami akan menyetujui saran Orochimaru sensei ('sensei ' untuk panggilan dokter di jepang) untuk melakukan operasi menjadikanmu wani- "

"TIDAK!" ucapku memutuskan perkataan Tou-san.

"Apa maksudmu Momiji?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjalani operasi kelamin! " jawabku tegas.

"Ini demi kebaikan- "

**BRAKKK**

Kupukul kasar daun pintu yang berada tepat dibelakangku. Hingga membuat mereka bertiga tesentak kaget. Serta membuat seluruh penghuni rumah sakit menengok kearah kami . Cairan bening menetes dari manik emeraldku.

**Bruuk**.. lalu kubersujud di bawah kaki orang tuaku " kumohon biarkan aku tetap mempertahankan satu-satunya bukti jika aku seorang pria - kumohon Tou-san, Kaa-san " Suaraku bergetar ,kugigit bibir bawahku menahan suara isak tangis agar tidak keluar dari mulutku.

Kaa-san langsung menghambur memeluk punggungku dan menangis terisak . Sedangkan Tou-san memalingkan wajahnya ke samping menahan tangisnya. Orochimaru- senseipun menghela nafas frustrasi akan keputusanku. Lalu suasanapun menjadi Hening.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu" tak lama kemudian suara Tou-san memecahkan keheningan. Aku langsung bangun dari sujudku, lalu kupandang manik emerald yang serupa denganku

"Benarkah? " tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku. Karena kau yang akan menjalani semuanya" ucapnya. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku langsung menghambur memeluknya. Aku menangis terisak dipelukan Tou-san, Aku tidak peduli semua penghuni rumah sakit memandang aneh kearah kami.

"Ehem. Haruno Momiji " kami langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namaku."Jika itu keputusanmu kusarankan kau harus rutin mengecek kondisimu ke rumah sakit. Karena menurut prediksiku akan ada efek sampingnya suatu saat nanti. Kemungkinan besar kau akan mengalami kelumpuhan dari pinggang sampai kaki "lanjut Orochimaru sensei dengan serius diwajah pucatnya.

Aku mengernyit "Maksudnya aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi? "tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya "

Deg. Manik emeraldku membulat sempurna. ' Kenapa jadi sulit begini!' geramku dalam hati. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat menahan emosi.

"Momiji, Kaa san mohon pertimbangkan sekali lagi keputusanmu " cairan bening deras mengalir dari kelopak matanya. kedua tangannya menarik lengan bajuku erat."Kumohon " lanjutnya. Matanya menatap sendu manik emeraldku.

Tapi semua itu tak akan mengubah keputusan yang sudah kuambil. Aku tak akan takut dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti pada tubuhku. Persetan dengan semua itu. Aku hanya akan mempertahankan satu-satunya bukti kalau aku seorang pria.

Kutatap balik manik emerald yang serupa denganku itu dengan penuh percaya diri "Maaf Kaa-san ,Tou-san. Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Aku tidak akan pernah menjalani operasi kelamin " lanjutku. Lalu hening seketika .

"Haaa-kau memang anak yang keras kepala. Jika itu yang terbaik untukmu lakukanlah. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan kelak" ucapnya pasrah seraya menepuk bahuku. Sedangkan Kaa-san menangis histeris mendengar jawaban Tou-san memperbolehkanku melakukan apa yang kumau.

"Arigatou, Tou-san "

"Haruno Momiji. Ingat kau harus rutin mengecek kondisimu kelak "ucap Orochimaru sensei mengingatkan

"Ya. akan kuusahakan sensei "

.

-000-

.

.

Sejam yang lalu aku pulang dari rumah sakit . kini aku berdiri di depan cermin kamarku. Kuperhatikan dua buah tonjolan di dadaku lalu menyentuhnya.

"Apa ini benar-benar asli?"gumamku pelan. Lalu kubuka baju bagian atasku untuk memastikan."Sial. Ini semua benar-benar menempel didadaku " teriakku frustrasi dan menjambak rambut soft pink ku erat.

**Brakkk**

Tiba-tiba seorang membuka daun pintu kamarku kasar tanpa permisi. Seorang wanita berambut blonde dikuncir poni tail dengan baju yang memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang terlihat sexi itu tiba-tiba menghambur masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Momiji. Kata Baa-san kau sa - kit ... Eh? " ucapnya terbata. manik shappirenya terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat tubuhku. "Kyaaaaa. Kau benar-benar menjadi wanita FOREHEAD" teriaknya histeris.

"**Berisik**. ketuk pintu dulu jika kau mau masuk ke kamarku pig. Dasar dari dulu sifatmu tak berubah" ucapku ketus padanya." Lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini ha?" aku mengernyit curiga. Lalu kupakai bajuku kembali.

"Hahaha. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena kedatanganku forehead .Baa- san meneleponku untuk membantumu mengurus semua keperluan yang kau butuhkan "jawabnya. Mata Sapphirenya masih meneliti tubuhku.

Ya. Dia yamanaka ino teman kecilku .Orang terkaya ke 3 di suna. Sejak kecil aku sudah berteman akrab dengannya. Namun 2 tahun yang lalu dia pindah ke Konoha .Karena orangtuanya sedang merilis perusahaan baru di sana. Dia sahabat wanita satu-satunya yang kupunya.

"Maksudmu? "aku menggangkat sebelah alisku. Tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa kau mau seluruh teman sekolahmu tau keadaanmu yang sekarang! Apalagi kedua sahabat gilamu itu Gaara dan Sasori jika mereka tau keadaanmu saat ini. Habislah kau. Bisa-bisa mereka menculikmu dan memaksamu melakukan operasi kelamin lalu menikahimu" ucap Ino menepuk jidatnya.

Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar semua penuturan Ino.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan pig?" jawabku frustasi. Kenapa aku bisa lupa tentang sekolah dan kedua sahabat gilaku itu.

"Hehehe. Tenang saja forehead aku akan membantumu" jawabnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana caranya? "

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku di Konoha dan pindah ke Konoha Gakuen .Dan mengubah semua identitasmu"

"Tunggu. Konoha Gakuen sekolah campuran kan? lalu maksudmu tentang Identitasku -jangan-jangan disekolah baruku identitasku menjadi wanita?"tanyaku.

"Ya. kau benar "

Manik emeraldku membulat "Kau gila pig. Aku ini seorang pria Bodoh!" Aku mendelik tak suka padanya.

Grep -ino menyentuh dadaku "Seorang pria tidak mempunyai buah dada forehead. Lihatlah. Kau tidak bisa menyangkal semua yang sudah terjadi " Manik sapphire Ino memandang tajam manik emerald ku. Aku diam tak bisa membalas perkataannya. Lalu kutepis tangannya dari dadaku

'Semua yang dikatakan Ino memang benar kini tubuhku benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita' aku menggeram dalam hati kujambak rambut soft pink ku

"Tch. baiklah "jawabku. Dengan tangan yang mengepal. Ingin kutolak tapi aku tak bisa . Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

"Nah. Jika kau setuju cepat kemasi barangmu sekarang. Oh ya apakah benar -Anu. hmm maksudku itu masih kepunyaan pria? "tanya Ino tanpa malu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bawahku. Tanda segi empat muncul di dahiku.

Pletakkk

Kupukul pucuk kepala sahabat wanita Blonde ku.

"Ittaaii!"Ino meringis kesakitan .

"Tentu saja Bodoh. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjalani operasi kelamin. camkan itu !" jawabku berkilat marah.

"Tch tak usah semarah itu forehead. Kalau begitu kutunggu kau diluar. Kau tidak ingin kedua sahabatmu itu munculkan Momiji-chan " Setelah mengatakannya dia langsung pergi keluar.

"Brengsek kau pig. seenaknya menambahkan suffix chan padaku" Teriakku . Kalau bukan sahabatku kau sudah kuhabisi sejak tadi pig. Kulempar semua barang yang ada di depan mataku ke sembarang tempat untuk melampiaskan semua perasaan kesalku pada Ino.

*Sakura pov off *

-000-

.

.  
Suasana kelas kini gaduh karena ketidakdatangan primadona sekolah hari ini. Hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah mengabaikan pelajaran nya hanya untuk mencari seorang Haruno Momiji.

"Hei, Sasori apa kau tau kemana Momiji sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini?"tanya Gaara penasaran. Mata jadenya mengarah pada bangku kosong di samping Sasori.

"Kalau aku tau sudah kukatakan dari tadi. Tch " jawab sasori mendecih. Sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi karena tidak dapat menemukan Sahabat berambut soft pinknya dimana-mana. Sasori sudah mencari ke seluruh halaman sekolah termasuk atap sekolah yang sering mereka datangi. Tapi nihil.

**Sreek**

Gaara langsung mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tunggu mau kemana kau Gaara?" tanya pemuda dengan wajah baby facenya ini.

"Aku akan pergi kerumahnya sekarang " ucapnya. Tanpa menengok dan menghentikan langkahnya .

"Ah. Aku juga ikut!" Sasori langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menyusul Gaara dibelakangnya

Mereka berdua menaiki mobil sport milik Gaara. Dia sangat menghawatirkan sahabat soft pinknya. Tak biasanya dia bolos tanpa diketahui olehnya. Lalu Gaara menambah kecepatan mengemudinya .Dia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pemuda yang berhasil mengambil hatinya. Ya. Pemuda soft pink yang membuatnya membelot menyukai sesama jenis saat pertama kali Gaara mengenalnya.

Saat sampai di depan rumah Momiji. Gaara langsung turun diikuti Sasori dibelakangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah sahabat soft pinknya .

**TOK TOK TOK**

Dengan tak sabaran Gaara mengetuk daun pintu berulang kali dengan kasar.

**Krek** … Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita setengah baya dengan rambut soft pink.

"Baa-san. Apa Momiji sakit? hari ini dia tidak datang ke sekolah?" tanya pemuda dengan wajah baby facenya kepada seorang wanita yang diyakini ibu dari sahabat soft pinknya itu.

Sedangkan wanita separuh baya itu terkejut matanya terbuka lebar saat nama Momiji keluar dari mulut pemuda baby face itu. lalu wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya. Digigit bibir bawahnya. lalu mulai bicara.

"Momiji sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi. Mungkin dia tak akan pernah kembali ke sini . Jadi aku harap kalian lupakanlah dia. Maaf " jawabnya .Dengan suara menahan tangis.

**Brakkk.**

Selesai bicara sang wanita paruh baya itu langsung menutup pintu rumahnya. Gaara dan Sasori terbelalak tak percaya dengan semua penuturan dan sikap ibu dari sahabat soft pinknya itu. Yang menurut mereka sedikit aneh tak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" gumam Sasori pelan. Dia masih syok dan otaknya masih mencerna semua yang didengarnya. Tiba-tiba sahabat soft pinknya menghilang tanpa kabar. Ini semua membuatnya frustrasi. Karena baginya Momiji bukan hanya sekedar sahabat tapi juga orang yang disukainya. Dia dan Gaara sama-sama menyukai sahabat berambut soft pink mirip wanita itu.

Lalu manik hazel Sasori dan manik jade Gaara saling bertatapan. Sedetik kemudian keduanya mengeluarkan masing-masing hanphone genggamnya dan menghubungi seseorang disana.

"Kankuro cepat kau selidiki tentang keberadaan pemuda bernama Haruno Momiji . Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus mendapatkan informasi tentang dia secepatnya! klik "

"Haku, tolong kau cari informasi tentang pemuda bernama Haruno Momiji. Hubungi aku secepatnya saat kau menemukannya ! klik"

"Brengsek! pergi kemana kau Momiji?"ucap mereka berbarengan. Setelah menutup ponselnya.

.

-000-

.

Sudah sejam lebih pemuda soft pink ini berada di dalam mobil sahabat wanita blondenya ini. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela. Dia sedang memikirkan kehidupan baru yang akan dijalaninya nanti dengan identitasnya sebagai wanita.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah barunya nanti. Rasa bersalah juga hinggap dihatinya. Karena memutuskan pergi tanpa memberitau kepada kedua sahabatnya. Gaara dan Sasori. 'Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang mencariku. Maaf tak memberitau kalian, karena jika kalian tau aku juga yang akan susah ' ucapnya dalam hati dan menghela nafas merenungi nasibnya yang berubah drastis saat ini.

"Ne Forehead sebelum kau masuk sekolah selama 3 bulan aku akan mengajarkanmu bersikap layaknya seperti wanita"ucap ino memecahkan lamunan Momiji.

Momiji mendelik tak suka "Aku tak mau "jawabnya cuek "Apa peduliku .Karena aku memang bukan seorang wanita "lanjutnya.

"Maaf forehead , kali ini kau tidak bisa menolak. kedua orangtuamu yang memberikan tugas ini padaku tadi sebelum kita pergi " ino menjulurkan lidahnya di depan wajah Momiji.

"He?" Momiji terlonjak kaget. 'Bagaimana ini. aku tak bisa mengecewakan mereka lebih dari ini'batinnya bimbang.

"Ingat identitas barumu wanita bernama Haruno Sakura. Jika Momiji adalah musim kemarau. Sakura adalah musim semi. warna rambutmu pun senada dengan bunga Sakura. Menurutku nama itu cocok untukmu . Lalu Atas kuasa ayahku kau akan bersekolah di tempatku. Karena itu jangan buat masalah di sana. Kau tau kan Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah elite. Semua yang sekolah disana jelas dari kalangan atas, karena itu kumohon padamu minimal perbaiki cara bicara dan tingkah lakumu. Kalau tentang wajah dan otakmu aku tak akan protes" ucapnya panjang sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Momiji masih menimbang-nimbang. Apa tak ada pilihan lagi untuknya? "Haa,apakah benar-benar tak ada pilihan lain lagi pig?" Ino hanya meggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa menjalani sekolahmu dengan tenang jika identitasmu berubah menjdi wanita itu satu-satunya jalan keluar" manik shappirenya menatap manik emeraldku tajam.

"Ini semua benar-benar membuatku frustasi .Baiklah kuterima tawaranmu,akan kuusahakan melakukan yang terbaik. Ini semua kulakukan demi orangtuaku dan untuk kau sahabatku yang mau bersusah payah membantuku"

Diarahkan tangannya ke pucuk kepala sahabat wanita blondenya dan mengacak - acak rambutnya.

'Haruno Sakura kah! Sekarang itu namaku. Semoga di sekolah baruku nanti ,aku tidak akan bertemu dengan orang yang menyusahkan' batinnya.

.

.

-000-

.

.

Di rumah megah seperti istana ini. Semua keluarga berkumpul di meja makan. Menikmati sarapan pagi sebelum mengerjakan aktivitas sehari -hari.

"Huatchi " tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan manik Onyxnya bersin di selah makannya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? "tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang sepunggung dengan manik Onyx serupa.

"Hn. entahlah. Aku berangkat duluan" ucapnya sekilas dan melangkah pergi dari ruang makan menuju mobilnya. Dia langsung naik dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju kesekolah.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Lampu lalu lintas terlihat merah dan membuatnya menghentikan mobilnya. Dibuka kaca jendela mobil sebelah kanannya. Saat dia menengok keluar melalui kaca jendela mobilnya.

Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok manis eerr. baginya mungkin terlihat seperti wajah wanita bersurai soft pink dengan gaya rambut yang sama sepertinya. Sesaat manik Emerald sang gadis bertemu pandang dengan manik Onyx miliknya.

Sasuke terpana melihat manik emerald indah sang gadis dan wajah cantiknya . Lalu tak lama kemudian lampu berganti berwarna hijau. Mobil sang gadis melaju pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Namun suara klakson mobil dibelakangnya membuyarkan lamuannnya.

Deg-Deg-Deg. Sasuke memegang dadanya yang sejak tadi berdetak kencang karena ulah sang gadis bersurai soft pink tadi.  
'Aku pasti akan mencari tau tentangmu cherry ' ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu menyeringai penuh arti. Untuk pertama kli,dia merasa telah menemukan sosok gadis yang selama ini dia cari.

.

* * *

.TBC  
mohon saran dan kritik R&amp;R

spesial thank's

Kazura,luca marvell,saki,41,star dash,hazono yuri,Lvenge,caesar puspita


	3. Chapter 3 - pertemuan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : hani yuya

Judul : Girl &amp; boy my love.

Rate : T+

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku,sasosaku,

Gendere:Au,Ooc,Romance,cross genre, comedy.

warning : FF ini terinspirasi dari manga The Day Of Revolution. Baru tau judulnya tadi. Tapi aku hanya mengambil intinya saja. Alur cerita kupastikan berbeda dari aslinya dan murni buatanku.

Nb: ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna . di chap ini ada adegan lime sedikit. jadi don't like don't read.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tik... tik... tik_

Suara detik jam mengalun pelan namun terdengar cukup jelas di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada rak buku yang berjejer rapih, yang di dalamnya tersusun berbagai macam jenis buku dengan judul dan bahasa yang berbeda-beda. Terdapat jendela, meja serta kursi berbaris lurus dipojok ruangan. Sehingga terkadang cahaya matahari masuk menyinari isinya.

Hembusan angin masuk melalui celah jendela, mengombang-ambing helaian merah muda sang pemuda yang tumbuh semakin panjang. Dia duduk manis di salah satu bangku paling belakang, dan membaca serentetan buku yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

Sejak bangun dari tidurnya, Ino sahabat wanita blondenya ini langsung menyeretnya ke ruang baca dan menyuruhnya mempelajari berbagai macam cara menjadi wanita ideal, guna menutupi identitas aslinya yang notaben seorang pria.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan dia berada di rumah sahabatnya ini. Dan inilah rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Semenjak memutuskan untuk mengubah identitasnya menjadi seorang wanita di sekolah barunya.

Berbagai macam hal tentang wanita harus dia pelajari dan pahami. Meski tak suka, ataupun mau - tak mau dia harus tetap melakukannya. Matanya menyipit dan mendengus kesal saat membaca judul-judul buku yang diberikan padanya ini. Dibaca satu persatu judul buku yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Hmm... '_Cara bersikap manis sebagai seorang wanita_... _Tips untuk menjadi wanita elegan_... _Berbahasa sopan di kehidupan sehari-hari_... _Menarik perhatian pria yang kita sukai_'?" Momiji berhenti saat membaca judul buku yang terakhir dia ucapkan.

Ctak. Tanda segi empat muncul di dahinya. Dia mengumpat sumpah serapah untuk sahabat wanitanya itu, yang telah berani menyuruhnya, untuk membaca buku yang dianggapnya tak penting itu.

Ya, buku yang berjudul '_Menarik perhatian pria yang kita sukai'_. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, apalagi jika disuruh membacanya. Oh no! Itu tak akan pernah dia lakukan. Kenapa tidak? Karena dia itu pria tulen dan tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria, meskipun seluruh penampilan dan organ dalam tubuhnya sudah hampir sempurna sebagai seorang wanita.

"Tch. Sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah tertarik membacanya!" ucapnya jengkel. Momiji langsung membuang buku itu ke sembarang arah. Lalu mulai membaca dan memahami isi buku lainnya. Jari lentiknya dengan teratur membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku yang dibacanya. Namun baru beberapa halaman membaca rasa bosan menghinggapinya.

_Bruukkk_

Momiji menutup bukunya."Hoooaaamm" mulutnya menguap. Kini rasa kantuk merasuki dirinya. Dilipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menjadikannya bantalan untuk kepalanya. Sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya...

_Brakkkk_

Suara bantingan buku di atas meja mengangetkannya. Wajahnya langsung terangkat melihat siapa orang yang berani mengusik ketenangannya.

"Kau mengangguku. Pig!" ucapnya kesal.

"Aku menyuruhmu membaca buku yang kupilihkan. Bukan menyuruhmu tidur kan? Forehead." Ino pun tak kalah kesal melihat tingkah laku temannya yang sering kali mengabaikan perintahnya.

"Tck. Berisik. Aku bosan jika setiap hari membaca buku yang tak jelas seperti ini " dengusnya sebal.

Ino melipat kedua tangan di dadanya."Kau harus membacanya! Waktu kita tak lama lagi, hanya tersisa 1 bulan sebelum kau masuk sekolah" ucap Ino seraya memijit keningnya frustrasi.

"Aku butuh refresing." Momiji berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu melangkah mendekati sahabatnya ini."Ayolah... Aku ingin bermain di luar untuk menjernihkan otakku" lanjutnya seraya menepuk pundak Ino. Lalu memamerkan cengirannya.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Haaa... baiklah kita pergi keluar. Lagipula kita belum membeli semua perlengkapan untukmu" Ino tersenyum.

"Benarkah?kau memang sahabatku. Pig" Momoji langsung menghambur memeluk Ino. "Ayo. kita pergi sekarang" lanjutnya. Seraya menyeret tangan Ino keluar ruangan. Terang saja. Selama 2 bulan dia tak pernah keluar rumah dan hanya membaca buku pemberian Ino. Itu semua membuatnya bosan.

"Uwaa... aku bisa jatuh kalau kau menarikku. FOREHEAD!" teriak Ino yang hampir terjatuh karena Momiji tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Namun tak digubris oleh empunya.

.  
-000-

.  
Sekarang mereka berdua berada di dalam Konoha City Mall. Mall paling elite di Konoha. Hanya kalangan atas yang datang berkunjung di mall ini. Seperti biasa, pesona Momiji tak pernah luntur. Bahkan sekarang wajahnya semakin cantik dengan helaian merah mudanya yang semakin panjang. Seluruh penghuni mall langsung terpesona memandangnya. Segala pujian terlontar untuknya.

Momiji melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Tak peduli semua orang memperhatikannya. Manik Emeraldnya melihat sekeliling dengan sorot mata kagum. Mulutnya menganga lebar saat melihat label harga di baju yang dipajang di depan toko dengan harga yang melambung tinggi.

"Pig. Apakah disini tak ada barang yang murah? " tanyanya polos.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya. "Ayo kesini sebentar" Ino menarik tangan Momiji masuk ke salah satu toko baju. Momiji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu menahan langkah Ino.

"Tunggu. Ini toko pakaian wanita kan? "

"Ya. Mulai sekarang sampai selanjutnya kau harus memakai pakaian wanita. Kau selalu saja menggunakan baju pria. Forehead" ucap ino. Yang kembali menarik tangan Momiji menyeretnya masuk toko.

"Tu-tunggu Pig! wajarkan aku memakai baju pria karena aku memang seorang...upppphh!" belum sempat Momiji menuntaskan perkataannya tangan Ino membekap mulut Momiji.

"Pelankan suaramu. Kau membuat semua orang memperhatikan kita. Forehead" bisik Ino di depan wajah Momiji.

"Tck. Dari tadi juga semua orang sudah memperhatikan kita. Pig" dengusnya kesal.

Ino hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas _'Kau memang selalu jadi pusat perhatian Momiji_' innernya.

-000-

.  
Akhirnya hanya Ino yang masuk ke toko pakaian wanita itu sendiri. Sedangkan Momiji duduk di kursi panjang tak jauh dari toko. Baru beberapa menit dia menunggu, tiba-tiba dia kebelet ingin buang air kecil. Tanpa memberitau Ino dia langsung pergi ke toilet.

Langkahnya nampak tergesa-gesa karena sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi. Saat di depan pintu toilet dia malah terdiam saat melihat tulisan 'wanita'- 'pria ' yang tertempel di pintu toilet.

Bola matanya mengawasi sekeliling. '_Bagus. Sepertinya sepi'_ gumamnya pelan. Perlahan dia membuka daun pintu toilet yang tertempel bacaan 'pria' dan menengok isinya.

Beruntungnya dia. Karena tak ada satupun orang berada didalamnya. Momiji langsung berlari kedalam toilet paling pojok ruangan. Setelah selesai buang air kecil, Momiji langsung membuka pintu toiletnya dan ...

"Kau...!"

Matanya membulat dan tersentak kaget saat ada seorang pemuda berambut raven memergokinya. _'Sial'_ innernya menjerit frustasi. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Manik Onyx pemuda itu memandang intens manik emeraldnya. Diperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah tubuh molek pemuda bersurai merah muda dihadapannya ini, lalu dia mulai menyeringai.

_'Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi cherry'_ gumamnya pelan. Lalu mulai mendekati Momiji.

Sedangkan Momiji yang sejak tadi diam, kakinya bergerak mundur seiring pergerakan maju Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti saat terpentok tembok dibelakang punggungnya.

Sasuke semakin memamerkan seringaiannya. Dihimpit tubuh Momiji dengan tubuh kekarnya sampai menekan tembok dibelakangnya. Entah kenapa Momiji tak berani melawan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Tenaga supernya pergi entah kemana. Badannya lemas hanya dengan menatap manik Onyxnya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak berani melawan.

Tangan kanan pemuda raven ini terangkat dan mulai mengelus wajah '_Cantik_' milik pemuda bersurai merah muda ini dan berhenti tepat di bibir ranum menggoda bak buah cherry. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat dan... Cup... Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

Momiji tersentak kaget akan perbuatan nekat pemuda raven tak dikenalnya. _'Tidakk! Ini ciuman pertamaku. Kenapa harus dengan seorang pria. Brengsek!'_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Dia berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda raven dengan seluruh tenaganya namun tak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya jatuh.

Sedangkan pemuda raven ini semakin keras menghimpit tubuh Momiji dengan tubuhnya. _'Tck. Sial tenaganya kuat sekali. Orang macam apa dia.'_ lirihnya.

Sasuke semakin ganas melumat bibir ranum Momiji. Ditarik tubuh moleknya ke dalam pelukannya, lalu... Bruukk... Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Momiji di lantai dengan Sasuke diatasnya dan masih tetap menciumnya.

_'Apa-apaan ini?'._ Kakinya meronta-ronta, tangannya menarik rambut raven Sasuke. Namun masih tetap tak dapat mengusiknya. Lalu akhirnya Momiji menggigit bibir bawah sang pemuda hingga mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat dari celah bibirnya.

Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya dan menjilat darah dibibirnya dengan lidahnya. "Kau benar-benar menarik" ucapnya sensual dan menggoda.

Manik emeraldnya berkilat marah dan hawa membunuh keluar dari tubuh Momiji."Brengsek. Cepat lepaskan aku abnormal " makinya. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

Bukannya takut Sasuke malah tertawa. "Hahaha. Tidak akan" seringainya.

"Rrrrggghhh... Kauu! " _Buak_... Momiji melayangkan tinju ke wajah tampannya. Tapi sayang dapat ditangkis Sasuke dengan tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat tangan kiri Sasuke mengunci kedua tangan Momiji di atas kepalanya. Manik emeraldnya menatap nyalang manik Onyx Sasuke.

Tapi itu semua membuat Sasuke semakin tertarik padanya. Karena baru kali ini ada seorang gadis (dalam pandangan Sasuke)yang tak tertarik dengan wajah tampan dan seringai sexinya.

Sasuke mulai mencium dan melumat bibir pemuda bersurai merah muda itu lagi. Semakin lama tangannya bergerak semakin liar. Diremasnya dua buah tonjolan di dadanya. Entah kenapa saat pemuda raven ini menyentuh dua buah tonjolan yang baru tumbuh didadanya cairan bening menetes di wajahnya. Rasa gelisah dan takut kini dirasakannya. Wajahhnya pucat. '_Brengsek. aku harus menghajarnya'_. Momiji tak berhenti meronta.

Pergerakan liar sang pemuda raven tidak sampai disitu, kini tangannya mulai turun kebagian bawah tubuhnya. Dielus perut putih Momiji dan langsung turun menyentuh daerah sensitif nya. Deg... Momiji mendadak kaku. Cairan bening semakin deras menetes. "TIDAKK! kumohon lepaskan aku" suaranya bergetar. Dan semakin keras meronta.

Pergerakan Sasuke langsung berhenti. Bukan karena permintaan Momiji. Tapi karena dia memegang sesuatu dibawah sana yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki seorang pria.

"Kau...?" manik Onyxnya menatap intens manik Emeralnya.

Kesempatan ini tak dilewatkan oleh Momiji. Duakk... dengkulnya menendang perut sixpak Sasuke lalu didorong tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tangannya. Sehingga tubuh Sasuke terpental membentur keras tembok dibelakangnya. Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Namun tak dipedulikannya, yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini melarikan diri dari pemuda raven ini. Momiji langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar toilet masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

_Duakk._

Saat membuka pintu toilet dia menabrak seorang pria berambut kuning dan terjatuh di dalam pelukannya.

"Hei. Kalau jalan hati-ha... ti" pemuda berambut kuning terperangkap oleh pesona Momiji. Mulutnya menganga saat bertatapan dengan manik emeraldnya.'_Uwaaa... cantik_' batinnya.

Momiji langsung melepaskan pelukan pemuda berambut kuning dan berlari meninggalkannya. Tanpa berucap.'_Dia menangis?_' Pemuda berambut kuning itu masih melamun memikirkan gadis bersurai pink(dalam pandangannya)tadi. Wajah cantiknya masih memenuhi benaknya.

_Kreeet_

"Dobe. Sedang apa kau melamun disana?" Pemuda raven muncul dari balik daun pintu toilet sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit akibat ulah pemuda berhelai merah muda tadi. Membuat pemuda kuning yang dipanggil Dobe itu terlonjak kaget dibuatnya.

"Tch. Kau membuatku kaget. Teme" umpatnya kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu toilet. Kau menghalangi langkahku Dobe"

"Aku kesini karena mau ke toilet... EHHHH?!" Naruto baru menyadari sesuatu saat melihat bacaan yang tertempel di pintu toilet dibelakangnya. "Ini kan toilet pria. Kenapa gadis pink itu keluar dari dalam toilet ini? apakah dia salah masuk? tapi tak mungkin. Sudah jelas tertulis_ 'Pria'_ disini" oceh tak jelas Naruto dengan suara yang lumayan cempreng. Membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya..

"Kau berpapasan dengannya Dobe?" tanyanya. Matanya menyipit tak suka.

"Maksudmu. Teme?"

"Bodoh. Maksudku gadis bersurai pink yang kau katakan tadi!"

"Aahhh... aku sempat bertabrakan dengannya tadi. Dia cantik seka... " Perkataan Naruto terputus saat manik Onyx Sasuke memandang tajam manik Shappire nya dengan hawa membunuh.

"**DIA MILIKKU NARUTO. JANGAN PERNAH MENGUSIKNYA DARIKU ATAU KUBUNUH KAU. CAMKAN ITU!**" Setelah mengancam Naruto. Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang diam membatu. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Tak biasanya dia peduli pada wanita?Aku mana berani melawannya. Haaa... " Naruto menggaruk palanya yang tak gatal, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Teme... tunggu akuuu" teriak Naruto seraya berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya.

.  
-000-

.  
"Ino. Ayo kita pulang" ucap pemuda berhelai merah muda saat dihadapan sahabat wanita blondenya.

Manik Shappirenya membulat saat melihat sahabat pinknya menangis. "Apa yang terjadi .Forehead?" tanyanya panik.

"Kuceritakan dirumah. Cepatlah. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi" Momiji langsung menyeret tangan Ino dengan langkah besarnya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Tunggu forehead. Aku belum membayar semua pakaian yang kubeli"

_'Brengsek kau pantat ayam. Aku berharap tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Dia lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Gaara dan Sasori. Sampai tubuhku bergetar ketakutan dibuatnya. Sialnya kenapa kini tubuhku tak seperti dulu. Aku merasa aneh dengan perubahan tubuhku yang melemah akhir-akhir ini. Seperti tenaga seorang wanita. Oh tidak! Jangan sampai akupun kehilangan tenaga superku._' Innernya membatin. Cairan bening masih menetes dari manik Eneraldnya. Giginya bergelutuk menahan emosi yang meluap.

-000-

.

'_Kau pasti kujadikan milikku 'Cherry'. Karena aku memegang rahasia besarmu. Ini sungguh menarik. Kau membuatku tergila-gila padamu'_ innernya menyeringai. Sasuke berjalan dengan seringai diwajahnya. Sesekali senyuman menggoda menghiasi wajahnya membuat semua orang terpesona dibuatnya.

_'Tunggu sebentar lagi 'Cherry' kupastikan kau menjadi milikku'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

Makasih buat para reader dan silent reader. maaf aku ga bisa jawab pertanyaan kalian satu-satu. Dan terimakasih atas semua saran dan kritiknya. ARIGATOU R&amp;R ya.


	4. Chapter 4- Terbongkarnya Rahasia

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Girl &amp; Boy -My Love.

Rate : T+

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku,Sasosaku,

Gendere:Au,Ooc,Romance,cross genre, comedy.

Nb: ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna .jadi don't like don't read. FF inspirasi cerita ini 'The day of revolution'

* * *

.

.

Ruangan yang redup, hanya sedikit pencahayaan lampu yang berkelap kelip. Tak wanita ataupun pria mereka bersenang-senang menari menikmati alunan musik disco yang dimainkan oleh seorang DJ yang sangat trampil. Mereka semua mencari kesenangan di dunia malam ini, banyak sekali wanita yang bergelayut manja dan melakukan hal tak senonoh di depan umum, namun itu bukanlah hal besar bahkan sudah menjadi hal biasa disini.

Di bangku muatan 6 orang di sudut ruangan itu, terlihat 4 orang pemuda tampan duduk menikmati minuman beralkoholnya. Padahal 2 orang diantaranya masih dibilang belum cukup umur untuk mengkonsumsi minuman itu. Semua mata memandang takjub kearah mereka berempat, tak wanita ataupun pria, wajah mereka langsung memerah jika salah satu dari mereka tak sengaja bertatapan.

Namun sayangnya 2 pemuda diantaranya memandang sinis setiap orang yang memandangnya. Seolah mereka tak tertarik dengan asumsi mereka tentang dirinya. Hanya ada satu nama dihati mereka yang membuat keduanya gelisah, karena sudah hampir 4 bulan sampai saat ini belum mendapatkan kabar tentang pemuda berambut soft pinknya.

Seorang pemuda bertato Ai diwajah, rambutnya yang semerah darah dengan manik jadenya sedang sibuk mengotak atik gadgetnya, membaca satu persatu laporan yang dikirim bawahannya tentang informasi keberadaan pemuda soft pink. Tak peduli dengan suara riuh disekitarnya, manik jadenya tak teralihkan sedikitpun dari gadgetnya.

Sedangkan seorang lagi, pemuda baby face mirip wanita itu, sedang memutar-mutar memainkan minumannya. Berulang kali dia menghela nafas panjang, jika mengingat pemuda soft pinknya. Perlakuan mereka berdua membuat 2 teman lainnya mengernyit heran pada mereka.

"Tck. Kalian berdua memang mempunyai kelainan" ucap seorang pemuda yang mempunyai banyak tindikan diwajahnya. Dilirik kedua temannya dari sudut matanya.

Ucapannya membuat pemuda baby face berhenti memainkan minumannya, lalu melipat kedua tangan dibelakang kepala dan menyender pada sofa empuk dibelakang punggungnya."Kau belum pernah melihatnya Pein Nii, kupastikan jika kau melihat kecantikannya, kau pun akan jatuh hati padanya" Sasori menyeringai.

"Demi Dewa Jashin, kalian berdua sampai rela mengikutinya ke sekolah tak elite itu, cuma karena ingin berada di sampingnya. Kusarankan segera periksa otak kalian yang sedikit konslet itu ke dokter bedah" ucap pemuda berambut klimis rapih itu. Dia memakai kemeja dengan beberapa kancing yang sengaja dibuka hingga dada bidangnya terexpos sempurna. Membuat para wanita yang melihatnya harus menahan nafas karenanya.

"Tch, sayangnya aku tak peduli jika semua orang menganggapku punya kelainan" Sasori mendecih tak suka mendengar perkataan hidan tentang dirinya.

Tiba-tiba 4 orang wanita tak diundang datang menghampiri mereka berempat. Gaara dan Sasori cuek tak menghiraukan saat salah satu gadis berusaha menggoda mereka. Perkataan tajam dan menusuk keluar dari mulut mereka saat para gadis itu memaksa untuk menemaninya berdansa.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan helaian coklat sebahu masih tetap menggoda Gaara meski ditolak. Tangannya malah semakin berani bergelayut manja memegang bahu pemuda berambut merah itu."Lepaskan tanganmu! Atau kubunuh kau!" manik jade Gaara menatap jalang sang gadis. Aura membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Seketika sang gadis langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Gaara, keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.

Hidan yang melihat tingkah laku Gaara hanya menghela nafas. Dia tau saat ini Gaara tak sedang bercanda, dia benar-benar marah. Dihampirinya sang gadis."Hei, gadis manis sebaiknya kau berdansa denganku saja" hidan menarik lengan sang gadis hingga jatuh kepelukannya. Lalu matanya langsung melirik seorang gadis lagi yang berusaha menggoda Sasori.'Sepertinya gadis itu akan bernasib sama'. Dia pun menghampiri sang gadis dan mengajaknya pergi menjauhi Sasori.

"Nah bagaimana kalau kalian berempat temani aku hari ini, tidak usah pedulikan mereka, atas bantuan Dewa Jashin aku sendiripun bisa memuaskan kalian" ucapnya seraya menjauh dari ketiga temannya.

"Tck,, kenapa dia suka sekali pada wanita sich?" gerutu Sasori.

"Bukankah kau yang aneh Sasori? Kau malah suka pada sesama jenis bukan?" ucap pein. Tangan kanannya menyalakan pemantik korek gasnya dan menyudutkannya pada ujung roko lalu menghisapnya. Sasori mendelik tak suka pada pein.

"Kenapa? Memang begitu kan kenyataannya?"

"Tch. Kau menyebalkan Pein Nii"

_Tap… Tap… Tap_

Dua orang pria berjas hitam rapih melangkah mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Selamat malam tuan muda Gaara/ Sasori " ucap Kankuro dan Haku secara bersamaan. Gaara dan Sasori langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Berbeda dengan exspresi datar Gaara, Sasori mengerutkan keningnya saat orang kepercayaannya Haku datang menghampirinya.

_'Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan'_ pikir Sasori.

Kankuro dan Haku langsung memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. Gaara dan Sasori langsung membukanya. Manik jade Gaara lamgsung membulat saat melihat foto gadis cantik bersurai soft pink yang sedang tersenyum, tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasori yang terbelalak tak percaya ketika membaca biodata gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang mirip sekali dengan sahabat pinknya.

"Apa maksud semua ini Kankuro! Jelaskan padaku" ucap Gaara dengan nada tinggi, manik jadenya menatap tajam Kankuro.

"Ya. Seperti yang tuan muda lihat, dia adalah tuan muda Momiji yang selama ini kita cari" jawabnya.

"Tapi Momiji seorang pria bukan wanita?! Di kertas ini jelas dikatakan jika Haruno Sakura adalah seorang wanita" Sasori ikut angkat bicara. Seketika suasana menjadi tegang.

Haku membalik lembar biodata yang dipegang oleh Sasori."Mungkin ini sulit dipercaya tuan, tapi... identitas gadis bernama Haruno Sakura adalah Haruno Momiji" ucapnya meyakinkan.

Manik hazel Sasori terbelalak tak percaya."Uso!"

"Kami mendapatkan informasi yang akurat dari seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, kemampuan beliau tak diragukan lagi, dan kebetulan beliau lah yang menangani tuan muda Momiji ketika dirumah sakit. Dia adalah Orochimaru sensei yang mengatakan bahwa tuan muda Momiji mengidap penyakit_ 'Hydropolik'. _Itu adalah penyakit langka yang akan mengubah organ dalam dan perubahan pada tubuh menjadi wanita seutuhnya" lanjut Haku.

"Karena penyakitnya tuan muda Momiji mengalami perubahan pada tubuhnya, terutama di bagaian dadanya. Dadanya tumbuh layaknya seorang wanita yang mengalami pertumbuhan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, tuan muda Momiji pun bisa hamil seperti wanita normal. Tapi sayangnya dia tetap mempertahankan bagian terpentingnya sebagai seorang pria. Karena itu dia memutuskan pindah ke sekolah baru" ucap Kankuro menambahkan.

HAHAHA

Gelak tawa terdengar dari seorang pemuda dengan rambut semerah darahnya, bibirnya tertarik keatas menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian."Ini sangat menarik, kupastikan kali ini kau akan kumiliki Momiji"

"Tck. Kau melupakanku Gaara! Aku tak akan mengalah darimu"

Hazel dan jade saling bertatapan. Seakan ada aliran listrik di kedua mata mereka.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" Pein yang sejak tadi diam ikut bicara "Lalu sekarang dia ada dimana?" lanjutnya yang ikut penasaran dibuatnya.

"Dia sekarang ada di kediaman Yamanaka Ino di Konoha, dan bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen" ucap Haku.

"Konoha? Yamanaka? Hmm... sepertinya aku mengenal seorang dari kediaman Yamanaka" seringai pein.

Sasori dan Gaara serentak menoleh memandang pein tajam "Antarkan Aku kesana, SEKARANG JUGA! " teriak mereka bersamaan.

Pein hanya mengulum senyum diwajahnya. 'Menarik ' batinnya. "Baiklah jika kalian memaksa".

.  
. -000-

.  
Cahaya matahari pagi .masuk dari celah jendela kamar menyinari segala isinya. Pemuda berambut soft pink ini sejak tadi subuh sibuk merapihkan kamarnya."Huachi... " Momiji mengusap hidungnya yang tak gatal. Bulu kuduknya pun merinding seketika._ 'Aku merasakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk '_

Sudah hampir 2 bulan sejak terakhir kali Momiji bertemu dengan Sasuke. Peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup. Momiji sampai mengucap sumpah serapah untuk pemuda pantat ayam itu. Tak terasa tinggal 2 hari lagi dia mulai menjalani aktivitas di sekolah barunya. Rambut soft pinknyapun sengaja dia panjangkan sampai sebahu agar terlihat seperti wanita tulen.

Semenjak 2 bulan lalu dia belajar memakai pakaian wanita karena dipaksa sahabat blondenya. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa memakai baju wanita. Lihatlah sekarang dia memakai kaos dan rok pendek selutut. Momiji berjalan kearah cermin besar yang berada dikamarnya.

Disentuhnya cermin dihadapannya"Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita, padahal dulu aku paling benci dibilang mirip wanita" gumamnya lirih. Dijambak rambut soft pinknya frustasi."Brengsek ini seperti bukan diriku" teriaknya.

"Menyesal sekarangpun sudah terlambat Momiji"

Momiji terlonjak kaget saat mendapati sahabat wanita blondenya berdiri dibelakangnya."Kau... sejak kapan ada disini,pig?" ucapnya menyelidik.

"Sejak kau bilang 'sekarang aku sudah benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita' " ucapnya mengerling jail.

"Kauuu... sudah kubilang berulang kali ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk kamarku!" umpatnya kesal.

Ino tidak mempedulikan ocehan Momiji, dia malah berjalan ketepi kasur dan melihat banyak baju, celana, rok dan juga pakaian dalam berserakan diatasnya. Diditambah lagi beberapa buku dan buntalan kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Ino mendesah pelan melihat keadaan kamar Momiji yang super berantakan

"Kau habis kena rampok? Hei... Forehead" perempatan siku-siku tercetak jelas di dahinya. "Sudah kuperingatkan berulang kali jaga sikapmu sebagai seorang wanita" ucapnya kesal. Ino memandang tubuh molek Momiji dengan intens, manik shappire nya tertuju pada dua buah tonjolan di dada Momiji yang semakin besar itu, terlihat transparan. Ino memijit jidatnya " Hei,, forehead apa kau tidak memakai '_Bra_" di dadamu?"

_Siinggggg_

"Tidak"

"Kami sama...! Dadamu semakin tumbuh besar Forehead, jika kau tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam kau bisa menjadi pusat perhatian para pria di luar sana.. atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja...he?" Ino menyipitkan kedua matanya memandang Momiji curiga.

_Ctak_

Perempatan siku muncul didahinya "Kauuu... " belum sempat melanjutkan perkatannya Ino tertawa.

"Haha... aku jadi teringat kejadian 2 bulan lalu, ketika mengajakmu ke mall. Kau mengangetkanku Forehead, tiba-tiba menangis hanya karena dicium oleh seorang pria pantat ayam yang tampan. Aku jadi penasaran siapa pemuda yang bisa membuatmu menangis itu" Ino tertawa terkekeh. Momiji hanya berdecih, menggeram tertahan menahan perasaan kesalnya.

_Tok tok tok _

Tawa Ino berhenti ketika seorang mengetuk daun pintu kamarnya. Momiji langsung melangkah menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

"Maaf mengganggu nona Sakura dan nona Ino, di bawah ada 3 orang pemuda yang mencari tuan muda Deidara" ucap seorang maid yang mengetuk pintunya tadi.

Ino mengernyit "Deidara nii? Apakah mereka tidak tau kalau sejak setahun lalu dia tinggal diapartemen dekat kampusnya?" Ino menghampiri maidnya.

Ahh.. Momiji melupakan keberadaan kakak satu-satunya Ino, dia baru sadar kalau Deidara tak ada dirumah ini semenjak 4bulan lalu.

"Baiklah aku akan menemui mereka" Ino mulai melangkah meninggalkan Momiji.

"Aku ikut juga" Momiji menyamai langkahnya dengan Ino.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Ino mengingatkan Momiji untuk berlaku seperti layaknya seorang wanita di depan tamunya nanti. Hindari kekerasan dan berlaku sopan santun. Kaki jenjang keduanya melangkah bersamaan melewati beberapa kamar yang berjejer dan menuruni beberapa buah anak tangga. Satu persatu kaki jenjang mereka melangkah menuruni anak tangga.

"Ingat, namamu Sakura... Forehead!" ucap Ino mengingatkan di selah langkahnya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu langkah keduanya berhenti tepat di ujung anak tangga saat melihat 2 pemuda yang dikenalnya. Pemuda berambut semerah darah dengan tato _'AI'_. diwajahnya dan pemuda berwajah baby face. Manik emeraldnya membulat saat bertatapan dengan manik hazel dan jade milik kedua pemuda itu. Momiji tak bergeming sama sekali. Dia menggeram tertahan _'Sial, kenapa mereka berdua ada di sini?'_ Tangannya mengepal, seakan sia-sia dia pergi menjauh dari tempat asalnya, jika akhirnya kedua sahabatnya ini tau keberadaannya.

Dilain pihak Gaara dan Sasori mengulumkan senyum diwajahnya. Mereka terkesima melihat penampilan Momiji yang jauh lebih cantik daripada sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita sekarang.

Ino langsung menatap Momiji dan menyentuh pundaknya, mengingatkan agar tetap bersikap tenang.

Gaara dan Sasori mendekati Momiji yang terdiam di ujung anak tangga. Tangan kanan Gaara dan tangan kiri Sasori terangkat menyentuh pipi halus Momiji.

"Cantik" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Momiji bergidik ngeri saat melihat tatapan kedua sahabatnya berbeda dari biasanya, entah mengapa kini aura mereka mirip seperti pemuda pantat ayam yang ditemuinya tempo lalu. Aura akan nafsu memiliki.

"Haruno Sakura kah?" sontak Momiji menatap Gaara yang menyebut nama barunya. Gaara menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Momiji, tubuhnya sedikit dibungkukkan, diarahkan tangan Momiji ke bibirnya lalu mengecupnya sekilas, bagaikan sang pangeran yang mengecup tangan sang putri. Momiji hanya terdiam membatu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, mulai lusa aku bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari" Gaara memamerkan seringainya.

Selesai berucap dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi Momiji.

_Sreettt... Cup_

Sasori tiba-tiba menarik tangan Momiji dan mengecup pipinya sekilas."Aku juga sudah tidak sabar menantikan datangnya hari ini" ucapnya dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya. Dibuka jaket yang digunakannya lalu memakaikannya pada Momiji "Pakailah, dadamu terlihat menggoda" ucapnya menggoda.

Momiji langsung menutupi dadanya dengan jaket pemberian Sasori.

"Jaa... kami pamit pulang dulu, Sakura chan" Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Momiji.

Momiji melongo tak percaya. _'Sakura chan... katanya?'_

Apa kupingnya tak salah dengar?mungkinkah mereka belum mengetahui jati dirinya? Tapi mereka bukanlah orang bodoh.

"Ino... sampaikan salamku pada Deidara" Pein melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan di belakang Gaara.

Ino mendesah panjang saat ketiga sosok pemuda sudah tak terlihat lagi."Mereka bukanlah orang sembarangan, menurutku mereka berdua sudah tau apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini" ucapnya yakin. Ditepuk bahu Momiji"Dan aku yakin mereka tak akan melepaskanmu mulai mereka berdua bisa nekad membawamu langsung kedokter bedah, lalu menikahimu" celetuk Ino yang menggoda Momiji. Lalu terkekeh geli membayangkan Momiji menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Pletak

Momiji menjitak kepala sahabat wanita blondenya ini. Hingga Ino merintih kesakitan, lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya kacau saat ini, berbagai kemungkinan buruk pasti akan dialaminya kelak, ini melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya. Kepalanya pusing seperti ingin pecah bagai tertimpa besi puluhan ton. Dua serangga pengganggu muncul lagi dalam hidupnya."Brengsek, kapan aku akan tenang menjalanai hidupku" geramnya tertahan.

Kau salah Momiji... bukan 2 orang serangga pengganggu tapi 3 orang. Ya... ditambah seorang pemuda pantat ayam yang juga mempunyai hasrat besar menjadikanmu menjadi miliknya.

.

.  
-000-

.

.  
Di sebuah ruangan pribadinya yang mirip sebuah kantor itu. Tersusun berlembar-lembar foto pemuda bersurai soft pink dan berlembar kertas biodata pemuda soft pink yang tadinya dikira gadis ini. Ternyata semenjak 2 bulan lalu pemuda pantat ayam ini terus mencari informasi tentangnya. Akhirnya dia tau identitas gadis yang disukainya ternyata seorang pria. Meski tau kenyataannya toh tidak akan mengubah ambisinya untuk memiliki pemuda bernama Haruno Momiji itu. Apalagi kemungkinan besar dia bisa menjadi wanita seutuhnya berkat penyakit yang dideritanya.

Tak hanya mencari tau identitas gadisnya, dia pun sampai repot mencari info tentang penyakit_ 'Hydropolik'._ Berbagai macam buku dia baca guna memahami kemungkinan yang terjadi pada tubuh yang terkena penyakit langka ini. Alisnya terangkat saat membaca efek samping paling berbahaya jika orang tersebut tidak segera mengganti jenis kelaminnya.

Sebuah seringai terlihat jelas diwajahnya "Jika sudah waktunya, Aku yang akan menyeretmu ke dokter bedah kenalanku, cherry."

Diambilnya selembar foto gadisnya, lalu manik Onyxnya memandang wajah cantik bak seorang putri yang terpampang di lembar foto , bibirnya terangkat keatas dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut _'Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi cherry ... kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menolakku kali ini'_ batinnya .

"Kau harus menjadi milikku, HARUS!" senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai kembali. ."HARUNO SAKURA"

.  
.

TBC

Terima kasih untuk seua reader yang telah mampir disini. Jika berkenan tinggalkan jejak disini Arigatou


	5. Chapter 5 - hari yang sial

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : Hani Yuya  
Judul : Girl &amp; Boy My Love.  
Rate : M (for lime)  
Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku,sasosaku,  
Gendere:Au,Ooc,Romance,crossgenre, comedy.  
Nb: ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna .jadi don't like don't read. Terinspirasi dari manga 'The day of revolution.

* * *

_Tap... Tap... Hosh... Hosh..._

Dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah seorang gadis bersurai soft pink berlari membelah keramaian di lorong sekolah, ia menghindari dua orang pemuda yang sejak istirahat siang tadi mengejarnya.

"Maaf, permisi berikan aku jalan" Ucapnya lembut ditengah larinya.

"Sakura chan ... tunggu, kenapa kau lari dari kami?" Teriak pemuda baby face.

"Sakura, Berhenti!" Teriak pemuda bertato 'Ai'.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Sakura tak menghiraukan panggilan kedua sahabat lamanya itu. Larinya semakin cepat menuruni anak tangga, semua murid disana terperangah melihat aksi seorang gadis cantik dengan lincahnya berlari menghindari dua orang pemuda tampan. Di hari pertamanya sekolah dia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian seantaro sekolah. Wajah cantik bak seorang putri, kulitnya seputih susu, sikapnya yang lembut bak seorang bangsawan.

_'Tck, gara-gara mereka berdua lagi-lagi aku menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah baruku. Bahkan saat identitasku menjadi wanita. Menyebalkan'_ Sakura membatin.

.

.

.

.

-000-

.

.

_*Flashback On*_

Pemuda bersurai soft pink ini sejak tadi memutar-mutar badannya di depan cermin kamarnya. Kini dia menggunakan seragam wanita lengkap. Baju sailoor putih dan rok rampel hitam sepaha, tak lupa dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah melingkari lehernya. Kaos kaki panjang sebetis dan sepatu pantofel.

"Haaa ~"

Lagi-lagi dia mendesah pasrah, hari ini dimulai sudah sandiwaranya menjadi gadis bernama_ 'Haruno Sakura'_. Meski rasa tak nyaman masih dirasakan pada tubuhnya, karena memakai baju dan dalaman wanita.

Selama 4 bulan terakhir ini cukup membuat dirinya belajar memahami bagaimana sikap dan prilaku sebagai wanita. Dia pun tak percaya pada akhirnya dia sendiri bisa mengimbangi dirinya bertingkah layaknya wanita pada umumnya.

Entah dia harus sedih atau senang? Sedih karena dia harus meninggalkan separuh jati dirinya yang notaben seorang pria, senang karena dia berhasil mempelajari semua hal tentang wanita dengan baik dan memudahkannya untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

"Kau pasti bisa melalui semua ini Momiji!" Kedua tangannya menepuk pipi guna menyemangati diri sendiri "Mulai hari ini namaku _'Haruno Sakura_'" Manik emeraldnya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tegas.

Dia sudah memutuskan, untuk sementara ini,meski berat, menjalani identitasnya sebagai seorang gadis bernama 'Haruno Sakura' (Mulai sekarang author pakai nama Sakura untuk sudut pandang Momiji )

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Suara ketukan pintu membuat aktifitasnya terhenti. Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Nona Sakura anda di tunggu oleh nona Ino di ruang tengah" Seorang maid dengan sopan menyampaikan pesan padanya.

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana. Terima kasih"

Sang maid membungkukkan badan sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Dia langsung mengambil tas jinjingnya dan turun ke ruang tengah.

.

.

.

"Pig, ayo berangkat" Sakura menepuk pundak Ino yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang yang sedang asyk memainkan gadgetnya.

"Tck, kau mengagetkanku Fore... head?" Ucapnya terputus."Kau Cantik sekali!" Teriaknya kencang. Ino mememperhatikan Sakura dari atas rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan merasa risih.

Pletak

Sakura menjitak kepala Ino dan mendelik tak suka pada sahabat blondenya itu.

"Aku tak suka dibilang **_'Cantik'_ **Pig. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali kan, apa perlu kutulis dijidatmu. He, dan apa yang kau lihat?".

Ino terkekeh pelan "Aku hanya memastikan, kalau kau memakai 'Bra' atau tidak? Hahaha, ternyata kau sudah terbiasa memakainya ya" Ucap Ino mengerling jail.

"Tch, ya berkat mulutmu yang cerewet dan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu"

"Hahaha... 'Pakailah, dadamu terlihat menggoda' ... " Ino mengulang kembali perkataan yang diucapkan Sasori dua hari yang lalu. Lalu terkekeh geli.

"Tck, itu tak lucu. Pig" Sakura mendecih kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih tertawa geli.

"Hei, forehead tunggu aku"

.

.

.

_Tuk... Tuk... Tuk..._

Di dalam mobil Sakura tak berhenti menghentakkan kakinya, karena kemungkinan besar dia akan bertemu dengan 2 orang pemuda tak waras yang terus menguntit dirinya.

Keringat memenuhi wajahnya, dia sedang berfikir keras mencari cara agar terlepas dari gangguan Gaara dan Sasori. Mereka berdua pasti memanfaatkan akses kekayaannya untuk berada di sekolah barunya dan menempel padanya.

Sakura tidak ingin selalu diikuti oleh mereka seperti di sekolah lamanya, karena lengah sedikit saja bisa -bisa mereka berbuat hal mesum padanya.

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini tenaga supernya tak sekuat dulu saat tubuhnya masih sepenuhnya seorang pria, sebelum dokter memfonisnya mengidap penyakit langka_** 'Hydropolik'**_ yang merubah tubuhnya menjadi wanita.

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, tak terasa kini mobilnya sudah sampai di sekolah barunya.

"Ingat, jaga sikapmu forehead" Ucap Ino sebelum turun.

"Ya, akan kuusahakan" Jawabnya malas.

Saat turun dari mobil, Sakura memandang takjub pemandangan yang disajikan tepat dihadapannya. Sebuah bangunan berlantai 6 yang berdiri tegap dengan warna emas yang mendasari warna temboknya memberikan kesan mewah.

Dan beberapa bangunan berlantai 4 yang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan bangunan utama. Di depannya terdapat taman dengan luas 20 hektar, terdapat air mancur ditengahnya. Lihat saja, arena parkir mobil berjejer puluhan mobil mewah.

_'Ini keren, tak kusangka Ino sekolah di lingkungan elit ini'_ Sakura menatap takjub pemandangan sekitarnya.

Hembusan angin yang bertiup kencang mengombang ambing helaian soft pink nya. Semua mata sontak memandangnya penuh pesona. Ditambah lagi Sakura nemamerkan senyuman kepada semua murid yang memandang kearahnya.

'Tersenyumlah Momiji, sekarang kau adalah Sakura, seorang gadis yang ramah akan senyum' Innernya berusaha menyemanggati.

Kyaaaaa... Hwwaaaa...

Sontak seluruh murid berteriak tak jelas, karena terpikat oleh pesona Sakura. Semakin lama feromon dalam dirinya semakin kuat.

"Lihat, sepertinya dia sepupu Ino. Cantiknya"

"Aku akan mendirikan fans klubnya"

"Lihat anak baru itu, aku tau dia cantik. Tapi aku tak suka, tch.. sok cantik"

" Manisnya~"

"Apa -apaan itu, tck. Aku lebih cantik daripada dia"

Di sepanjang jalan sengaja mendengar pendapat murid tentang dirinya, ada pro dan kontra. Hal ini sudah di prediksi olehnya, karena rata-rata murid wanitalah yang tidak menyukainya.

"Sok cantik ya? Tck, kalau bisa aku pun tak ingin dilahirkan dengan wajah cantik mirip wanita" Gumamnya pelan dan tersenyum getir.

Baru beberapa langkah Sakura menjejakkan kakinya di sekolah barunya. Terdengar suara ricuh dari arah belakang.

Kyaaaa

"Tampannya, wajahnya manis"

"Lihat tato Ai diwajahnya, keren"

Langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar teriakan para murid wanita yang memuja 2 pemuda tampan turun dari mobil mewahnya. Sakura memijit keningnya pelan.

_'Tch, Akhirnya mereka berdua datang'_ batinnya mendecih.

"Hei, Sakura dua Sahabat gilamu datang, haha. Lihat mereka berdua langsung dikerubungi para gadis" Ino terkekeh geli melihat aksi murid wanita yang langsung menempel kepada Gaara dan Sasori.

Sakura berbalik... Deg... bulu kuduknya berdiri saat manik emeraldnya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan keduanya. Mereka menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah Sakura, mereka berdua mulai melangkah menghampiri gadis pink nya.

'_Tck, sial'_

Sakura langsung menyeret tangan Ino, dengan langkah besar menjauhi Gaara dan Sasori yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Pig, cepat sedikit jalannya!" Perintah Sakura kesal karena Ino sengaja memperlambat jalannya.

Srreeettt

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendapati kedua tangan yang berbeda melingkari pinggangnya dari sisi kiri dan kanan.

Sorakan murid wanita semakin kencang, ada raut wajah kecewa ketika melihat dua orang pemuda yang menjadi idola baru mereka memeluk gadis bersurai pink.

"Ohayou, Sakura chan" Ucap pemuda baby face diselah kanannya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu, ne 'MOMIJI'... ah, 'SAKURA' " Gaara bicara penuh penekanan.

"Lepaskan kedua tangan kalian dariku, Brengsek!" Protes Sakura. Manik emeraldnya berkilah marah.

Mereka berdua hanya terkekeh geli "Baiklah" Jawab keduanya serempak.

"Hei, seorang gadis tak boleh berkata kasar" Ucap Sasori sok menasehati, lalu terkekeh.

Sakura menggeram kesal, mendelik tak suka pada Sasori "Bukan urusanmu" Dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasori, sampai lupa keberadaan Ino dibelakangnya.

Gaara dan Sasori langsung menyamakan langkahnya disamping kanan dan kiri Sakura.

Mereka meninggalkan Ino yang masih diam tertawa geli melihat sikap kedua pemuda tampan namun aneh ini yang terlalu over terhadap sahabat pinknya itu. Sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Ino menoleh.

"Sai kun"

"Hn, ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa geli di tengah jalan?"

"Lihat" Ino mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah dua pemuda yang berjalan di samping kanan kiri gadis bersurai soft pink.

Sai mengernyit "Soft pink? Aku seperti mengenalnya?"

"Ya, kau memang mengenalnya. Dia sahabatku Haruno Momiji"

Penuturan Ino membuat mata sai membulat, sontak menolehkan wajah menatap Ino "Bukankah Haruno Momiji seorang pria?" Tanya Sai dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

"Ssstttt ... pelankan suaramu Sai kun, biar kujelaskan nanti" Ino mendesis ,mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan bibir sang kekasih. Sai hanya mengangguk dan memamerkan kembali senyumannya.

"Sebaiknya kita susul mereka" Sai menggandeng tangan Ino menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan Sakura, Gaara dan Sasori bertemu dengan pria berambut putih silver melawan gravitasi. Pria yang bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu mengaku wali kelasnya.

Mata sayunya bergantian memandang penuh selidik kepada ketiga murid barunya. Lalu mata sayunya semakin menyipit ketika pandangannya jatuh pada seorang gadis bersurai soft pink, dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di balik maskernya.

_'Dia benar-benar cantik, pantas Sasuke menyukainya. Sampai tak peduli jenis kelaminnya masih seorang pria. Fufufu'_ Kakashi terkekeh pelan.

Kakashi mulai berjalan membimbing mereka ke kelas, Sakura langsung mengambil posisi tepat disamping Kakashi. Membuat kedua pemuda tampan berjalan dibelakangnya mendelik tak suka pada Kakashi.

'_Yare,yare... Sasuke kau punya banyak saingan'_ Kakashi membatin.

Kreet

Kakashi membuka pintu kelas dan masuk ke dalam disertai Sakura,Gaara dan juga Sasori. Sakura melihat Ino melambaikan tangannya di kursi ketiga pojok sebelah kanan dekat jendela.

Sakura mengernyit 'Kenapa Ino sudah ada dikelas, bukankah dia tadi masih dibelakang kami' Ucap dalam hati.

"Yo, minna... kalian kedatangan murid baru"

Semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas memandang mereka bertiga, seperti biasa semuanya memandang penuh kagum kepada ketiganya. Kakashi memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu.

"Sakura kau duduk disamping Naruto" Tunjuk Kakashi ke arah kanan pojok dekat jendela, persis dibekakang bangku Ino. "Naruto, angkat tanganmu?" Perintah Kakashi.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik mengangkat tangannya "Anoo, sensei bukankah aku sebangku dengan Teme, ttebayo? Dia bisa marah jika tempat dududknya ditempati orang" Jelas Naruto.

Kakashi malah terkekeh pelan "Dia malah akan berterimakasih padaku Naruto" Ucapannya membuat semua murid bingung.

"Dan kalian berdua, Gaara dan Sasori kalian duduk... hhmm" Kakashi nampak berfikir sejenak. " Kalian duduk dibelakang Sakura dan Naruto" Perintahnya.

'Akan semakin menarik jika mereka berempat duduk berdekatan' Kakashi tersenyum licik.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Dan duduk dikursi masing-masing. Sakura duduk di Bangku pojok dekat jendela.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Sakura chan".Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dan disambut oleh Sakura dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Haruno Sakura" Ucapnya lembut.

_'Uwaaa... cantiknya, eh... aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya ... tapi dimana... hmmm'_ Naruto nampak berfikir keras, dia merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis bersurai soft pink dihadapannya sebelumnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan sang gadis.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tangannya, Kuning!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Naruto.

Naruto menengok ke arah sumber suara dibelang. Sontak membuatnya bergidik ngeri melihat aura hitam mengancam dan tatapan tajam dari kedua pemuda dibelakangnya. Dia segera melepaskan tangannya dari sang gadis.

Naruto menelan ludah berkali-kali, keringat bercucuran diwajahnya_ 'Mereka menyeramkan seperti Teme'_ batinnya.

Sedangkan Sakura mendesah pelan, Ino yang melihatpun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Naruto yang ketakutan.

Kakashi memulai pelajarannya, namun Sakura tak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Sejak tadi manik hazel dan jade tidak lepas memandangi dirinya, Sakura merasa terus diawasi.

_'Tck, menyebalkan. Kenapa mereka berdua duduk dibelakangku sich? Ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel'_

.

.

.

_Ting... Tong.._

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Semua murid keluar dari kelas, hanya menyisakan Sai, Ino, Gaara, Sasori dan Sakura. Sempat tadi Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke kantin namun gadis bersurai soft pink itu menolaknya.

Ino memperkenalkan Sai pada Sakura, tentu saja mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal. Sai sering menemani Ino berkunjung kerumahnya dulu. Lagi-lagi Sakura menolak ajakan Ino pergi ke kantin.

Ahh... ketika sosok Ino dan Sai sudah tak terlihat dia teringat kedua pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya sama sekali belum beranjak pergi.

_Siiingggg_

Suasana kelas kosong hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura merinding, saat menoleh kebelakang. Keduanya memamerkan evil smirk kearahnya.

_Brakk_

Dengan cepat Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. 'Aku harus pergi menjauhi mereka, kalau tidak mereka pasti melakukan hal aneh padaku'

"Hei, Sakura mau kemana?" Gaara pun beranjak dari duduknya menyusul Sakura di belakang. Ditarik tangan sang gadis, namun ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Ancamnya, lalu melengos pergi. Gaara mendecih dan menyusul Sakura.

"Tunggu aku juga ikut " Ucap pemuda baby face yang langsung menyusul kedua nya.

Sakura tak menghiraukan panggilan keduanya. Semakin cepat melangkah ,semakin cepat juga dua pemuda di belakang mengejarnya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura berlari menghindari keduanya.

_*Flashback Off*_

.

.

.

Manik emeraldnya sejak tadi terus melirik kanan kiri tak berhenti mencari tempat aman untuk persembunyiannya. Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat daun pintu UKS sedikit terbuka.

Sakura bergegas masuk dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Dia menghela nafas lega untuk sementara waktu lepas dari kejaran Sasori dan Gaara. Namun belum sempat berbalik sebuah suara sukses membuatnya kaget.

**"Cherry"**

Dengan gerakan slow motion dia berbalik menoleh ke arah sumber suara, manik emeraldnya membulat. Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan manik Onyxnya menyeringai ke arahnya.

**"KAUUU... PANTAT AYAM!"** Teriaknya_ 'TCK, SIAL'_ Geramnya dalam hati.

Sakura tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pemuda berambut raven yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya di sekolah barunya.

Pemuda yang masuk daftar merah dalam hidupnya, satu-satunya orang yang paling dihindari dan tidak ingin berurusan dengannya.

Karena Sakura tau pemuda satu ini dapat mengubah sesuatu yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Dan itu semua membuat dirinya terancam bahaya yang benar-benar serius.

_'Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk dalam hidupku'_ Innernya frustasi.

.

.  
TBC

* * *

Maaf banget lama ngepostnya, terimakasih buat semua reader dan silent reader yang udah baca ff gaje ku ini. maaf ga bsa nyebutin kalian satu- persatu. Sekali lagi Kuucapkan makasih banyak udah mau nunggu ff ini. DLDR


	6. Chapter 6 - Kau Milikku

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : hani yuya

Judul : Girl &amp; Boy My Love.

Rate : M (for lime)

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku,sasosaku,

Gendere:Au,Ooc,Romance,crossgenre, comedy.

Nb: ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna .jadi don't like don't read. Terinspirasi dari manga 'The day of revolution.

* * *

Episode sebelumnya

"Cherry"

Dengan gerakan slow motion dia berbalik menoleh ke arah sumber suara, manik emeraldnya membulat. Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan manik Onyxnya menyeringai ke arahnya.

"KAUUU... PANTAT AYAM!" Teriaknya 'TCK, SIAL' Geramnya dalam hati.

Sakura tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pemuda berambut raven yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya di sekolah barunya.

Pemuda yang masuk daftar merah dalam hidupnya, satu-satunya orang yang paling dihindari dan tidak ingin berurusan dengannya.

Karena Sakura tau pemuda satu ini dapat mengubah sesuatu yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Dan itu semua membuat dirinya terancam bahaya yang benar-benar serius.

'Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk dalam hidupku'

.

.

Chap 6 - Kau milikku

.

.

.  
Sontak Sakura panik berencana keluar dari ruangan itu, namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke.

_Bruukk_

Tubuhnya di dorong sampai terbentur tembok dibelakang punggungnya. Sakura berontak namun kedua tangannya dikunci di atas kepala, kedua kakinya dihimpit dan ditekan dengan kedua kaki Sasuke.

"Kita bertemu lagi,_ 'Haruno Sakura'_... ah, bukan _'Haruno Momiji'_" Bisik Sasuke dengan evil Smirk nya di telinga Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak tak percaya mendengar penuturan Sasuke "Kauu... tau identitasku?"

Sasuke menyeringai "Aku tau semua tentangmu Cherry" Ucapnya sensual.

'Pemuda ini benar-benar berbahaya' Batin Sakura. Manik emerald Sakura memicing tajam menatap Onyx Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? TUAN PANTAT AYAM!" Tanyanya penuh emosi

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar panggilan _'Tuan pantat ayam'_ untuk dirinya. Manik Onyxnya menatap tajam gadis didepannya. Pemuda raven itu semakin erat menekan tubuh Sakura, ia tak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan tak elit itu.

"Aku tak suka kau memanggilku _'Tuan pantat ayam'_ cherry, namaku_ 'UCHIHA SASUKE'_ " Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"Tck, aku tak peduli siapa namamu! Cepat katakan apa maumu dan lepaskan aku!" Sakura menggeram kesal.

"Ha-ha-ha, kau memang orang yang menarik cherry" Sasuke tertawa terbahak -bahak, tangan kanannya mengelus wajah cantik Sakura, Dan berhenti tepat di bibir lembam semerah buah cherry itu, "Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku, _HANYA MILIKKU_" Sasuke menekankan kata terakhirnya, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang dan perutnya serasa mual.

Ia tak salah dengarkan? Kekasih? Sepertinya pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini salah makan tadi pagi, atau dia kebanyakan minum dan mabuk? Jelas-jelas ia tau bahwa identitas Sakura yang asli masih seorang pria bukan?

"Kau sudah gila Tuan?! Bukankah kau tau kalau aku ini seorang pria? Atau kau punya kelainan, Hah!"

"Hn, kecantikanmu membuatku gila cherry" Sasuke menjilat leher jenjangnya dan menghirup wangi cherry yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis.

Sakura merasa geli dan risih atas ulah Sasuke. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari kekangan pemuda raven itu.

_'Brengsek!_ dia kuat sekali!' Geramnya kesal, tangannya yang terkunci di atas kepala sudah mengepal sempurna.

Tubuhnya berjengit kaget ketika Sasuke menggigit pelan dan membuat beberapa tanda kissmark di lehernya yang putih, sehingga tercetak jelas ruam kemerahaan di sana.

"Aarrgghh..." Sakura memekik kesakitan ketika Sasuke berulang kali membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjang miliknya, "Brengsek! Hentikan perbuatanmu yang menjijkkan itu bodoh!" Ucapnya marah, dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA CHAN!"

Diluar ruangan terdengar suara Gaara dan Sasori yang berteriak memanggil namanya berulang kali.

_TOK TOK. TOK_

Terdengar seseorang di luar mengetuk daun pintu UKS cukup keras.

"Sakura... Kau didalam kan? Cepat buka pintunya!"

_Deg_

Tubuhnya menegang seketika, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya.

'Tck, mereka menemukanku' Batinnya berdecak kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi gadisnya yang tiba-tiba menegang mendengar seorang memanggil namanya. Ia melepaskan kekangannya, gadis soft pink itu sontak menatap Sang pemuda intens.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat perjanjian cherry" Tawarnya, dengan seringai menggodanya.

Sakura mengernyit menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu agar dua orang pemuda brengsek itu tak bisa menyentuhmu meski seujung jari pun, jika kau jadi kekasihku tentunya"

'Hei, bukankah kau sama brengseknya dengan mereka berdua tuan pantat ayam?' Sakura membatin. Menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, memajukan wajahnya mendekat di telinga sang gadis,

"Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, dan aku akan menjagamu 24 jam" bisiknya.

Matanya membulat, mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga seraya menjauh darinya. Membuat tubuh Sasuke terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. Yang benar saja, ia bisa terbebas dari mulut harimau dan masuk ke mulut buaya! Orang bodohpun tak bisa dibohongi dengan pilihan yang tak ada bedanya ini. Dan jadi kekasih? Hei, Sakura lebih memilih mati daripada berpacaran dengan sesama jenis.

"Jangan bermimpi disiang bolong, Tuan pantat ayam! Sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan kepalamu ke dokter bedah, karena pikiranmu mulai tak waras" Ucapnya sarkastik.

Sakura berbalik, membuka kunci pintu dan langsung menghambur keluar. Ia sudah tak peduli jika kedua sahabat gilanya itu menemukan dirinya. Habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi pemuda pantat ayam yang super menyebalkan itu. Sakura tak tau ekspresi pemuda raven itu berubah menjadi serius. Semua perkataannya bukan hanya omongan kosong, sejak awal bertemu ia sudah memutuskan menjadikan sang gadis miliknya.

'Kau tak bisa lepas dariku cherry" Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti.

Sasuke masih diam di tempat, matanya menatap punggung sang gadis sampai sosoknya menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hei, Sakura chan... tunggu"

Sasori Sontak mengikuti Sakura yang melengos pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Gaara masih belum beranjak dari tempat. Manik Jade nya menatap tajam dan menelisik ke dalam ruangan, ia tau jika sang gadis bersama seseorang di dalam. Tangannya mengepal, aura kemarahan menguar dari tubuhnya. Ya, Gaara tak sengaja melihat bekas ruam kemerahan di leher putih sang gadis.

Setahunya, ruam merah itu tak ada sebelumnya, matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun. Ia menunggu seseorang di dalam sana segera menampakkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian pemuda tampan dengan helaian raven keluar dari ruangan. Ia berhenti melangkah dan berdiri diambang pintu.

Jade dan Onyx saling bertatapan, aliran listrik terpancar dikeduanya. Aura gelap kelam dan menusuk terpancar dari tubuh keduanya. Keduanya bagaikan binatang buas yang siap untuk saling menerkam.

"Apa maumu?" Gaara membuka pembicaraan. Matanya memicing tajam.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Gaara, ia malah beranjak pergi dan mulai melangkah menjauhi pemuda merah itu. Gaara menggeram kesal, dengan langkah besarnya ia menyusul Sasuke, tangannya mengepal siap melayangkan tinjunya...

_"BRENGSEK!"_

_DUAAKK_

Mata Gaara membulat, dengan mudahnya Sasuke menghindar dan menangkis tinju pemuda merah itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Sasuke menoleh, menatap pemuda merah itu dari sudut matanya. Diremas kepalan tangan Gaara erat, hingga Gaara meringis kesakitan namun dengan wajah datar, ia menyembunyikan ekspresi sakit karena tak ingin ditunjukkan di hadapan pemuda raven ini .

"Kau perlu belajar 100 tahun lagi jika ingin melawanku!" Sasuke menyeringai dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan, hawa membunuh yang kuat menguar menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Sontak Gaara bergidik ngeri, sepintas membuat tubuh sang pemuda merah bergetar ketakutan. Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Gaara kasar dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan pemuda merah yang masih diam menetralisir tubuhnya yang masih bergetar. Gaara menatap tangannya yang bergetar datar, betapa kecewanya ia dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tak bisa berkutik di depan pemuda raven itu.

"AARRGGHH, BRENGSEK!"Ia menggeram frustasi

_DUAKKK... DUAKKK  
_

Ia melayangkan tinjunya berkali kali ke tembok hingga, jari-jarinya lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Nafasnya tak beraturan, menahan emosi yang bergejolak di dadanya. Merasa puas, ia menjilat sendiri darah di jarinya, menyapu bersih semuanya hingga tak berbekas dan hanya meninggalkan bekas luka disana.

Lalu ia merogoh sakunya mengambil telepon genggamnya, dan menelpon seseorang di seberang sana. Ya, pengawal pribadinya! Sepertinya ia penasaran dengan identitas pemuda raven yang membuatnya gentar. Karena Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa kalah sebelum bertanding.

"Kankuro, cepat cari tau identitas seorang pemuda raven yang bersekolah disini, aku yakin dia bukan orang sembarangan, dan hubungi aku secepatnya, klik!"

Gaara memasukkan kembali telepon genggam ke saku celananya dan berjalan masuk ke ruang UKS, mengobati luka di jarinya dan menenangkan diri sementara waktu disana.

.

.

.  
Jam istirahatpun berakhir, satu-persatu murid masuk kedalam kelas. Sakura tiba di kelas dan langsung duduk di kursinya, diikuti Sasori yang diduduk dibelakangnya. Ino, Sai, dan Naruto pun sudah duduk menempati bangkunya masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas, memulai pelajarannya. Sakura yang sejak tadi mengedarkan pandangannya keluar kaca jendela dengan sebelah tangan dilipat diatas meja dan sebelahnya lagi menjadi tumpuan wajahnya tersentak kaget, ketika Kakashi menyebut nama seorang.

Dia langsung menoleh kesumber suara, mulutnya menganga dan bola matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Ketika pemuda raven berjalan mendekati bangkunya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Yo, teme kemana saja kau sejak tadi pagi ttebayo?" Naruto yang duduk disebelah Sakura memamerkan cengiran rubahnya.

Ia menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi tak bergeming menatap gadis soft pink yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ahh,, oh iya teme, dia Sakura chan murid pindahan" Naruto memperkenalkan Sakura pada pemuda raven itu, lalu ia berdiri menyenggol tubuh Sasuke dengan sikutnya, "Dia cantik ya Teme?" Bisiknya, lalu terkekeh pelan. Senyumnya langsung pudar ketika pemuda raven ini menghadiahi Deathglare mematikan khas Uchiha padanya.

"Dia milikku DOBE" Ucapnya Sarkastik. Lalu menatap sang gadis yang sejak tadi menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Sakura, menatapnya balik. "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan duduk disini dan..."

Ia menarik tangan sang gadis hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Menelusupkan telapak tangannya ke punggung kepala sang gadis, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tak ada jarak sedikitpun.

_Cuupp_

Di depan seluruh teman sekelasnya Sasuke mencium sang gadis, bahkan melumat bibirnya. Membuat semua teman sekelasnya membelakkan mata tak percaya. Mereka semua tau Sasuke bukanlah orang yang gampang tertarik dengan seorang gadis, sikapnya cuek dan dingin, bahkan ringan tangan terhadap wanita yang tak disukainya.

Ino pun menatap tak percaya pemandangan di depan matanya, ia mencubit pipinya kencang seraya membuktikan jika ini nyata. Ia mendesah dan memijit kepalanya pelan, ia teringat cerita sahabat soft pinknya ini tempo hari, kejadian di mall. Yang membuat Sakura menangis.

'Kali ini habislah kau forehead, dia lebih meyeramkan daripada kedua sahabat gilamu itu. Tak ada yang bisa menentang keluarga Uchiha, aku pun tak bisa membantumu jika lawanku adalah Sasuke. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa nasibmu sial sekali sich?' Batin Ino frustasi melihat nasib sahabatnya yang selalu sial.

Semua murid mulai berbisik-bisik melihat, perubahan sikap Sasuke yang sangat antusias kepada gadis soft pink murid pindahan itu. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan melihat perbuatan keponakannya yang sudah diduganya ini.

'Yare,yare ternyata ini benar-benar menarik, kita lihat hal apa yg terjadi setelah ini, jika semua fansmu tau Sasuke, terutama gadis berhelai merah yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhi Sakura darimu bahkan mencelakakan gadis soft pink mu itu' Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya erat, berani sekali Sasuke mencium gadisnya di depan matanya, mengingat selama ini ia kenal dekat dengan Sakura, sama sekali tak bisa menyentuhnya bahkan menciumnya.

Iri? Tentu saja, namun ia lebih merasa heran dengan mudahnya pemuda raven yang baru dikenalnya ini menyentuh gadisnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri sama sekali tak bisa menyentuhnya sejak dulu. Sasori tak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi ketika pemuda raven itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan kearahnya di sela ciumannya yang semakin memanas.

"BRENGSEK!"

_DUAKK_

Sasori melayangkan tinjunya, namun kali ini pun dengan gampang Sasuke menangkisnya, sama seperti ia menangkis pukulan Gaara beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sakura yang sejak tadi tak bergeming, kini tak membuang kesempatan ketika perhatian Sasuke teralihkan oleh Sasori. Digigit bibir bawah sang pemuda kencang, membuat Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya. Cairan merah pekat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

_Plakkk_

Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura menampar pipi pemuda raven itu. Hingga bekas tamparan tercetak jelas dipipinya.

_Siiingggg_

Semua murid diam seketika, mereka terkejut melihat perbuatan Sakura yang super nekat itu. Terlihat Ino yang menepuk jidatnya frustasi melihat tindakan Sakura, 'Kau benar-benar tamat, forehead'

Nafas Sakura terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun, ia meraup oksigen dengan rakusnya. Salahkan pemuda raven itu! akibat ciuman panjangnya tadi membuatnya kekurangan pasokan oksigen ditambah emosinya yang sudah sampai batasnya.

"Kau benar-benar BRENGSEK UCHIHA!" Amuknya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Manik emeraldnya terpancar raut tak suka dan menatap tajam Onyx Sasuke penuh amarah. Sasuke sendiri hanya memandang datar Sakura, ia malah sibuk menyapu darah di selah bibirnya dengan lidahnya lalu menyeringai.

"Khukhkhu... HAHAHA" Pemuda raven itu terkekeh geli dan lama-lama ia tertawa terbahak- bahak.

Suara tawanya yang kencang membahana mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Semua murid di kelas bungkam tak satu pun yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

"Ini benar-benar menarik, kau membuatku semakin menginginkan dirimu untuk kujadikan milikku cherry!" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Dengar semuanya, dia milikku" Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sakura, "Jika ada yang berani merebutnya dariku atau membuatnya dirinya terancam bahaya, kalian berurusan denganku. Kupastikan tubuh kalian..." Sasuke mengambil sebuah pulpen diatas meja. _Kreek_ lalu mematahkannya.

"Akan kubuat seperti ini" Ancamnya.

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura, menyeringai. Namun kali ini, entah mengapa Sakura merasa Sasuke menatapnya lebih tajam daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau membuatku marah cherry, dan kau harus kuhukum. Kau sepertinya suka kekerasan, baiklah aku tak akan lembut lagi kepadamu!"

Sakura bergidik ngeri, keringat mengucur memenuhi wajah cantiknya. Entah mengapa kini kakinya gemetar.

'Sial, lagi-lagi kenapa aku setakut ini dihadapannya' Batinnya menjerit frustasi.

.

.

TBC

Makasih buat semua reader,follow dan favorite fic gaje ini. Maaf ga ku sebut satu persatu. R&amp;R

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7 - Malam Pertama

Ahay... gomen lama banget kagak update.. sikap shika nempel lama.. heheheh...#plak ngawur...

Warning : Di chap ini bakal full adegan yaoi for 21+, dengan lemon eksplisit ,not for children. Bagi yang ga suka yaoi mohon jangan baca ya, daripada nanti kalian nyalahin aku. Aku mohon dengan sangat jangan nyalahin author jika kalian tetep baca adegan yaoinya. Ok... DLDR.

.  
Chap 7- Malam pertama.  
Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Girl &amp; Boy My Love.

Rate : M (for lime, lemon implisit/eksplisit )

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku,sasosaku,

Gendere:Au,Ooc,Romance,crossgenre, comedy.

Nb: ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna .jadi don't like don't read. Terinspirasi dari manga 'The day of revolution"

.

.

.

.

.

Sreett Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan sedikit menyeretnya.

"Hei, lepaskan!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, namun nihil. Tenaganya tak sebanding dengan pria raven itu.

Ino nampak gelisah melihat sahabat pink nya berada dalam genggaman Sasuke, ia bingung. Jika menolongnya habislah riwayatnya, jika tidak ... mungkin Sakura/ Momiji akan membencinya seumur hidup. Ino memijit keningnya pelan, berfikir apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Berhenti kau Uchiha brengsek!" Terdengar sebuah suara baritone seorang dengan nada marah dari arah belakang punggungnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu menengok kebelakang.  
Ahh, manik Onyxnya menatap malas, sosok pemuda baby face yang kini menatapnya tajam. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan mematikan pemuda itu, ia malah melanjutkan langkahnya membuat Sasori menggeram kesal.

"Kakashi, kau yang urus bocah itu" Ujarnya, ketika berpapasan dengan Kakashi.

"Yare, yare, sopan sedikit padaku Sasuke, aku ini paman sekaligus sensei-mu disini"

"Hn" Jawabnya datar, ia langsung melengos pergi, tangannya masih menyeret gadis soft pink dengan erat.

Sasori segera melangkah mendekat, namun sayang kini ia dihadang Kakashi .

"Yo, Sasori... biarkan keponakanku membawa pergi gadis itu sebentar" Ujar Kakashi santai.

"Tch" Sasori mendecih, pandangannya masih menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura sampai sosok mereka berdua tak terlihat lagi. Kini Sasori menatap marah sensei bersurai perak melawan gravitasi itu, "Kau menghalangiku Kakashi-sensei" Ujarnya penuh amarah.  
Kakashi yang mendapatkan tatapan marah muridnya hanya terkekeh pelan.  
'Ini sangat menarik' Batinnya.

.

.

. -000-

.

BRUK

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura ke dalam mobil sport miliknya di bangku depan, lalu ia segera menuju ruang kemudi.

"Tck, cepat buka pintunya bodoh, aku mau turun!" Sakura menggedor pintu mobilnya berulang kali.  
Maniknya membulat ketika Sasuke menarik lengannya dan langsung melumat bibirnya.

"Hmmpphh"

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura penuh nafsu. Gadis pink itu terkejut ketika ada sesuatu yang seakan melesak masuk ke tenggorokannya hingga tertelan olehnya. Sasuke melepas lumatannya, lalu menyeringai.

"Kau! apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam mulutku brengsek! Huek" Maki Sakura berusaha memuntahkannya.

"Obat tidur, agar kau tak berisik di tengah perjalanan"

"Obat tidur? Maksudmu tadi..ukkhh"

Sepertinya efek obat tidur yang diberikan Sasuke barusan mulai bereaksi. Sakura mulai merasakan rasa kantuk yang amat sangat menyerang dirinya saat ini.

"Brengsek kau pantat ayam!" Bentaknya, sebelum manik emeraldnya yang indah tertutup dan tertidur pulas.

"Nah, kita lanjutkan perjalanannya cherry, tidurlah... karena setelah ini aku tak akan mengijinkanmu tertidur" Ia menyeringai menatap wajah cantik sang gadis yang tengah tertidur atas ulahnya.  
Dikecup kening sang gadis sekilas lalu ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah utama milik keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke menggendong tubuh sang gadis ala bridal style ketika sampai di rumahnya. Ia berjalan santai menuju kamarnya tanpa peduli puluhan mata menatapnya penuh tanda tanya mengintimidasi dirinya.

Bahkan ia dapat mendengar suara bisikan para maid dan pelayan berjas itu sedang membicarakannya. Jelas saja mereka tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa salah satu tuan mudanya apalagi Sasuke yang terkenal dingin terhadap wanita membawa pulang seorang gadis cantik bahkan menggendongnya ke dalam kamar yang bahkan pelayan rumah itu pun tak berani memasukinya.

Kreekk... Krek Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah masuk ke dalam. Ruangan ala eropa dengan cat keemasan yang mendominasi ruangan membuat ruangan itu terlihat megah. Ditambah lagi pajangan serta sofa berukuran king size bergaya eropa yang terletak di depan tempat tidur terlihat berkualitas dan menambah kesan yang sangat mewah disana. Kamar tidur yang super luas itu bisa dibandingkan dengan satu rumah milik Sakura.

Sasuje lalu menidurkan sang gadis di atas ranjang king size ala eropa itu. Diperhatikan dengan seksama tubuh gadisnya, lalu mulai membuka sepatu yang masih melekat di kaki sang gadis.  
Tangannya mulai meraba wajah putih Sakura, Mulai dari jidat, pipi, lalu bibir. Manik Onyxnya memandang teduh wajah gadis musim semi yang masih terlelap tidur itu. Kini tangannya turun kebawah, meraba dua buah dada menantang milik Sakura, perlahan diremas dengan gemasnya buah dada sang gadis yang masih terbalut seragam itu.

"Fufu, kau punya buah dada yang bagus, kuakui kau benar-benar hebat Sakura, hanya dengan meremasnya saja sudah membuat kejantananku menegang dibawah sana serta membuat celanaku sesak dan ingin membebaskan kejantananku dari sana, sepertinya ... hanya dua buah dada yang besar ini dapat memuaskan hasratku meski hanya melakukan blowjob."

Ia mulai melepas kancing seragam sang gadis satu persatu, lalu melepaskan seragamnya dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Tak sabar ia pun membuka kait bra berwarna pink dengan motif bunga sakura yang cantik yang masih menempel di kulit putihnya kemudian kembali melemparkannya kesembarang arah.

Sasuje sampai menahan nafasnya karena melihat duah buah dada yang cukup besar itu tanpa tertutup sehelai benangpun sampai- sampai ia berulang kali menelan air liurnya yang tak sengaja menetes keluar. Manik Onyxnya menatapnya penuh nafsu, ia tak bisa menahan nafsu birahinya lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke langsung melahap buah dada itu dengan rakus, dihisap puting susunya yang hitam menonjol bak seorang bayi yang kehausan. Lalu ditarik dan digigit kecil dengan gigi putihnya.  
Di selah kegiatannya yang masih memainkan dada sang gadis dengan mulutnya, sebelah tangan Sasuke menyelinap kebagian bawah tubuh sang gadis. Dielus paha putih itu, lalu menyingkap roknya keatas. Tak sabar,tangannya masuk menyelinap ke dalam celana dalam milik gadis musim semi itu.

Perlahan ia mengelus kejantanan sang gadis yang masih tertidur, mulutnya masih menghisap buah dada milik sang gadis bergantian dari yang sebelah kiri dan kanan begitu seterusnya, sehingga air liur miliknya membasahi kedua dada sang gadis.

Namun sekarang Sasuke mulai penasaran dengan kejantanan milik Sakura, ia belum pernah melihat kejantanan yang membuat gadis musim semi itu bersikeras mempertahankannya.  
Ia berhenti melumat dada Sakura dan mulai membuka rok dan celana dalam milik gadis musim semi itu. Ia menyeringai, ketika kejantanan Sakura ternyata sudah berdiri tegak.

"Kau nakal cherry, saat tidur pun kau terangsang , heh" Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia senang perbuatannya berhasil membuat tubuh Sakura terangsang.

Sasuke mulai mengocok kejantanan milik sang gadis, dijilat kepala penisnya bagai menjilat es krim kesukaannya. Bukannya jijik, Sasuke malah memasukkan sebagian penis milik Sakura ke dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Ia benar-benar sudah tak peduli dengan keadaan sang gadis yang masih bergenre pria itu, meskipun bagian atas tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi wanita tulen dengan dua buah dada yang menantang.

"Engghhh, ukkhhh!" Suara leguhan terdengar dari bibir bak buah cherry yang kini membuka kelopak matanya.

"Ahhhh...uuhhh, ada apa ini... ahh" Sakura masih tak menyadari apa yang terjadi, namun ia bisa merasakan rangsangan hebat yang membuat dirinya terbuai oleh nafsu birahi yang mendominasi tubuhnya saat ini, membuat dirinya mengerang tertahan dan bergerak gelisah diatas kasur.

" Hn, kau sudah bangun cherry?"

Deg Jantungnya berdetak kencang, Ia mencoba mencari darimana asal suara yang ia kenal betul siapa pemiliknya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembab memenuhi kejantanannya di bawah sana, Sakura lalu melebarkan selangkangannya dan memposisikan dirinya duduk.  
Ia terkesiap dan benar-benar terkejut mendapati Sasuke sedang melahap penisnya dengan gerakan in-out ke dalam mulutnya, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal penuh akan amarah ketika menyadari tubuhnya polos tanpa tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

"BRENGSEK KAU SASUKE! CEPAT LEPASKAN MULUTMU DARI SANA!" Teriaknya lantang dengan nada mematikan seraya menarik rambut pemuda raven itu kebelakang agar melepaskan lumatannya.

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya,"diamlah sedikit, cherry... kau hanya perlu menikmatinya" Ucapnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Dan kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat keluar-masuk mulutnya.

"Akkhh, ber-hen-ti...uuhh...ba-ka!"

Sakura mendesah, tak bisa dipungkiri ia pun merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara sekarang. Ia merutuki dirinya yang entah mengapa terbuai dengan permainan pemuda raven itu.

Deg "Aaahhhhh!"

Desahan panjang lolos dari mulut gadis musim semi itu ketika sesuatu di dalam sana melesak ingin keluar, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ketika cairan panas milik Sakura keluar dan menyimprat mengenai baju seragam miliknya yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Brukkk "Hosh...hosh...hosh"  
Sakura kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, ia seakan lupa bahwa bahaya masih mengancam dirinya. Perasaannya kacau, karena baru kali ini ia melakukan oral sex. Apalagi bersama seorang pria, ini benar-benar diluar perhitungannya, bagaimana mungkin dia yang notaben seorang pria melakukan hal ini dengan sesama karena ia benci pada makhluk bernama pria.

Tangan pemuda raven itu terangkat, mengusap pelan wajah sang gadis yang cantik bak putri raja itu. Tatapannya melembut, diperhatikan intens wajah gadisnya yang kini sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Cantik"

Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dan entah mengapa membuat wajah Sakura merona merah. Aura membunuh yang ia rasakan tadi seakan menghilang. Puas memandang wajah cantik gadisnya, kini ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke permukaan wajah dan digigit kecil cuping sang gadis. Membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Mau apa kau?"

Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya, ketika dirasakannya tangan sebelah kanan Sasuke mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya kembali.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau pegang Sa... aaahh...!

Sakura mulai mendesah lagi ketika Sasuke mulai mengocok kembali kejantanan miliknya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ahh...hen-ti-kan... breng...aakkhhh" Desahnya, Sasuke membuat beberapa kissmark dileher putih miliknya hingga tercetak jelas raum kemerahan hampir memenuhi lehernya. Setelah puas membuat tanda kepemilikannya ia mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah sang gadis. Melihat wajah sayu Sakura membuat feromon dalam dirinya semakin memuncak dab tak dapat di bendung lagi,, bibirnya tertarik keatas menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai bersenang-senang cherry, menuju hidangan utama" Ujarnya sensual.

"Apa yang akan kau laku...eehhh!" Ia berjengit kaget, matanya melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda raven itu saat ini. "LEPASKAN! Jika kau bertindak lebih jauh lagi,KUBUNUH KAU PANTAT AYAM!"

Seakan menulikan telinganya ia tak peduli dengan ancaman Sakura, dengan gesit Sasuke mengikat kedua tangan Sakura menggunakan dasi seragam miliknya dan diikatkan di tiang tempat tidur dengan posisi kedua tangan Sakura berada di atas kepalanya. Sakura semakin berontak, berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang kini terikat. Sasuke lalu beranjak turun dari kasur. Berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil sesuatu disana.

Lagi-lagi Sakura harus menahan nafasnya dan menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Kaki jenjangnya meronta-ronta ketika Sasuke mulai mengikat juga kedua kakinya hingga berbentuk huruf 'X' ke setiap sudut tempat tidur menggunakan kain panjang yang diambilnya dari lemari barusan. Setelah selesai mengikat kedua kaki Sakura, Sasuke mulai melucuti seragam sekolahnya sendiri.

"KAU? AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU SAMPAI BERANI MELEPASKAN SEMUA PAKAIANMU!" Maki Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke melucuti seluruh pakaiannya sendiri dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya, dan terlihat jelas kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan siap tempur itu di balik celana dalamnya.

"Diamlah sedikit cherry, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Ucapnya, lalu dikecup jidat lebar sang gadis.

"Tch, lepaskan! Kau gila Sasuke! Kau tau aku juga masih seorang pria meski bagian atas dari tubuhku sudah berubah menjadi wanita? Kau benar-benar abnormal, heh!" Sakura mencoba mengingatkan Sasuke, meski perbuatannya akan sia-sia. Karena sejak awal Sasuke tak peduli jika identitas asli Sakura saat ini masih seorang pria.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap intens manik emerald sang gadis "Sayangnya aku tak peduli, wanita ataupun pria bagiku sama saja. Karena hatiku sudah jatuh terperangkap oleh pesonamu cherry, bagiku kau yang paling cantik di antara para wanita tulen sekalipun"

Bluusshhh. Wajah Sakura merona merah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke, dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Tak ingin berlama-lama menatap Onyx Sasuke.  
Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak sengaja terbuai dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tunggu sepertinya ia harus menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. Mana mungkin ia bisa senang dibilang 'Cantik' oleh seorang pria. Karena sejak dulu kata 'Cantik' adalah kata terlarang baginya.

Tapi entah mengapa sepintas ia merasa senang dipuji 'Cantik' oleh Sasuke. Pemuda yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Sakura menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, apakah ia mulai tak normal seperti kedua temannya dan pemuda raven didepannya? Kami -sama, apakah gara-gara ia melakukan oral sex dengan pemuda raven tadi, merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara ketika kejantanannya dimanja oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. Tck, ia harus segera mengecek otaknya yang sudah mulai tak waras ini ke rumah sakit, ia takut jika pikirannya pun berubah menjadi wanita pada umumnya, yaitu menyukai seorang pria.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna menyingkirkan pikiran konyol yang terlintas di benaknya, ya... hampir saja ia termakan oleh pikiran konyolnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia mulai tak normal, ia mulai tertarik oleh pemuda raven di hadapannya ini.

'Tck, sial... aku masih normal! Tak mungkin aku suka dengan sesama jenis?' Batinnya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Deg... Deg...Deg Jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal sekarang. Ia terkesiap ketika sadar dari lamunannya, karena asyk berkutat dengan lamunannya sejak tadi, ia sampai tak menyadari jika Sasuke berhasil melepaskan celana dalamnya, satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

BLUUSSHHH Manik emeraldnya membulat ketika melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan panjang melebihi kejantanannya, namun sekarang Ia kini cemas bukan main, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang seakan ingin melompat keluar. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa takut dan gelisah.  
'Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!Kuso! Aku benar-benar takut sekarang, ck! Ini bukanlah diriku yang biasanya' Decih Sakura dalam hati, ia merutuki dirinya yang lemah saat ini.

"Sasuke! Kau...aahhh, apa yang kau pe...aakkhhh"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mulai meremas pelan kejantanan Sakura membuat sang empu sadar dari lamunannnya dan menjelinjang hebat atas ulahnya.

"Aahhh..aahh" Desahan erotis refleks keluar dari bibirnya yang merah bak buah cherry itu.  
Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringaiannya ketika mendengar desahan Sakura. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu menyeringai dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping sang gadis.

"Bagaimana cherry, tak perlu setegang itu" Sasuke mengelus wajah cantik sang gadis yang dipenuhi peluh saat ini.

"Kau bercanda kan Sasuke? Cepat lepaskan aku brengsek, hentai, mesum!" Makinya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat sekarang.

Liquid bening mulai menetes di kedua manik sang gadis. Namun Sasuke tak peduli, ia sudah tak peduli dengan tatapan iba Sakura. Hanya satu keinginan Sasuke saat ini. Menjadikan sang gadis miliknya sekarang juga.

"Kumohon,Sasuke...lepaskan aku... kumohon... hiks" Sakura mengiba rasa kasihan Sasuke agar segera melepaskannya.

Namun Sasuke seakan menulikan pendengarannya, ia malah mengarahkan kepala penis miliknya yang besar itu ke lubang anal sang gadis, menekannya secara perlahan.

"Ukkhhh, Brengsek, jika kau masukkan penismu disana, aku akan membunuhmu, hiks"  
Sasuke tak peduli dengan ancaman Sakura dengan air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya, ia semakin menenggelamkan kejantanannya sampai tertanam sepenuhnya disana. Darah segar keluar dari celah lubang anal sang gadis, karena kejantanan Sasuke yang dibilang besar itu menerobos kedalam lubang anal Sakura yang masih virgin itu.

"AARRRGGGHHHH" Mereka berdua sama- sama mengerang, secara bersamaan.  
Sakura mengerang kesakitan merasakan perih di lubang analnya, sedangkan Sasuke mengerang nikmat karena lubang anal Sakura menjepit kejantanannya ketat, ia merasakan nikmat tiada tara saat ini.

"Ka-u he-bat cherry, aku semakin menyukaimu, uuhhh"  
Sakura tak menyahut tubuhnya menggeliat gelisah di bawah sana. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya yang besar dan panjang itu keluar-masuk lubang anal sang gadis.

"Ahhh...breng-sek ka-u Sa-su-ke...uuhhh-aahh..."

"Tenang cherry, ini juga sex pertamaku - ahhh, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang akan kusentuh, aahhh -aahh"

Manik emerald Sakura membulat. 'Uso! Bagaimana mungkin ini yang pertama baginya, sedangkan ia sangat ahli melakukannya, tch' Ocehnya dalam hati, 'ingin membodohiku Sasuke, jangan harap aku akan percaya pada bualanmu.'

'Tunggu! Kenapa aku termakan dengan omongannya, tak peduli ini pertama atau bukan, kenapa aku memikirkannya bulat-bulat? Tidaakkk, aku mulai ikut tak waras.'

Sakura berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Rasanya ia mulai gila, dibenaknya kini dipenuhi oleh Uchiha bungsu ini. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal sebelumnya ia menolak mentah-mentah perlakuan mesum pemuda dengan iris Onyx ini terhadapnya dan sekarang ia merasakan nikmat atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya, Ini benar-benar di luar akal sehatnya dan membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

Deg Perasaannya tak enak, ia merasakan penis Sasuke semakin membesar di dalam.

"SASUKE, CEPAT KELUARKAN PENISMU DARI SANA... AARRGGHHH"

"Aaaarrgghhh."

Telat, cairan panas sperma Sasuke melesak keluar. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura erat, mengerang tertahan karena merasakan sensasi puncak kenikmatannya di dalam lubang anal sang gadis.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK PANTAT AYAM" Maki Sakura emeraldnya menatap Onyx Sasuke tajam.

"Hn, belum"

"Aku belum puas Sakura, kita akan lakukan sampai aku puas..."

"Kau gila Sasuke, cepat lepaskan a... aakkhhh, tch, breng-sek cepat sekali penismu menegang, uukkhh"

"Ini karena kau nikmat sekali cherry, aku sampai ketagihan melakukan sex denganmu." Ucapnya menggoda, dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Aahh... ahhh"

Sakura mulai mendesah kembali ketika kejantanan Sasuke keluar masuk di lubang analnya dengan tempo cepat. Dan begitu seterusnya, Sasuke melakukannya berulang kali.

Sasuke melepaskan seluruh ikatan Sakura di tengah permainannya dan melakukan sex dengan berbagai macam posisi, entah sudah berapa ronde mereka melakukan pergumulan panas diatas kasur. Membuat Sakura harus klimax berkali-kali,lalu kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan.  
Sasuke berhenti menjamahnya, ketika menyadari gadisnya jatuh pingsan. Ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Mengecup jidat lebar Sakura sekilas,lalu memeluknya erat.

'Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku cherry' Ucapnya dalam hati, Ia tersenyum tipis lalu memejamkan matanya ikut terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

.

-000-

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah itu tampak gelisah, sejak tadi ia berjalan mondar mandir tak tentu arah. Manik shappirnya terpendar mencari sosok pemuda raven yang ia cari, ia menggigit jempol jarinya. Sesekali menjambak rambut merahnya frustasi karena tak menemukan Uchiha bungsu itu di sepanjang sekolah.

Tadi malam ia mendapat kabar dari seseorang, jika Sasuke sedang tertarik pada seorang gadis yang unik bernama Haruno Sakura, ia gadis yang amat cantik bak bunga musim semi terbukti ketika ia bertanya pada teman dekat Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki sekaligus sepupunya itu yang menyatakan bahwa Sakura memang gadis yang amat cantik. Terlebih lagi Sasuke menyeret sang gadis pergi bersamanya.

Ia murka ,muak, marah dan kecewa. Pasalnya selama ini ia selalu mendekati Sasuke dengan berbagai cara, sampai hampir membunuh semua gadis yang mendekati Sasuke. Namun Pemuda raven itu tetap tak menghiraukan dirinya, seakan tak peduli dengan semua perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh gadis bersurai merah ini.

Rasa cintanya yang besar pada Sasuke hampir membuatnya gila, berulang kali ia juga pernah memburu Sasuke, berusaha menculik pemuda raven itu dan berencana mengurung uchiha bungsu itu di tempat persembunyian nya di rumah. Namun sayang rencananya tak pernah berhasil, selain Sasuke sendiri hebat dalam ilmu beladiri, kakaknya Itachi, pamannya Kakashi, ayahnya Fugaku, serta juga kakeknya Uchiha Madara selalu menjadi tameng Uchiha bungsu itu.

Entah mengapa Sasuke adalah satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang paling dimanja, apapun akan mereka lakukan untuknya. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga paling berkuasa di Konoha, tak ada satupun orang yang berani melawan mereka. Kecuali Karin, sebelum ambisinya tercapai ia tak akan menyerah. Ia tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan Sasuke.

"TCH, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU HARUNO SAKURA"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.Haduuhhh nambah gaje selama vakum buatnya..gomen... Maaf ya disini full yaoi. Padahal lagi puasa, gomen~, ini udah lama kubuat sebenernya baru sempet ku post. next nya bakalan lama lagi..hehe..makasih buat para reader&amp; silent reader yg udah baca karya gajeku


	8. Chapter 8 Menjadi Seorang Wanita Seutuhn

Chap 8 : Menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Girl &amp; Boy My Love.

Rate : M (for lime, lemon implisit/eksplisit )

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku,sasosaku,

Gendere:Au,Ooc,Romance,crossgenre, comedy.

Nb: ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna .jadi don't like don't read. Terinspirasi dari manga 'The day of revolution '

Note: sebelum membaca fanfic tolong baca note dariku. Mungkin didalam nanti ada adegan kekerasan sedikit. Dan untuk ssl jangan protes ya jika Saku kubuat tersiksa di chap ini. karena untuk kebutuhan cerita Ok, jangan bully aku ya. By hani.

.

.

.

.

'Ukkhhhh... badanku sakit semua, terutama di bagian ba-wah,' wajah wanita bersurai pink ini berubah pucat ketika melihat bekas percak darah yang menempel di seprai kasur. Lalu menoleh menatap sang pemuda raven yang terlelap tidur disampingnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa digambarkan. 'itu semua ulah pemuda brengsek ini!" makinya dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai lalu memakainya. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakan,wajahnya kusut. Ia kini berdiri tepat di samping ranjang tempat Sasuke terbaring lelap tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menempel ditubuhnya. Wajahnya merona merah ketika melihat tubuh sixpak pemuda raven dihadapannya ini.

Kejadian tadi pagi pun terus terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Ia mendecih, menekan perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hatinya. Sakura menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Sasuke sampai sebatas dada. Ia pun terkejut dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri yang dengan refleks menyelimuti tubuh pemuda yang sudah seenaknya menyentuh tubuhnya.

Padahal ia ingin sekali membunuh pemuda brengsek yang sudah seenaknya menyentuh tubuh yang ia jaga selama ini. Dulu sampai kemarin pun ia tak akan segan-segan untuk memaki ataupun menghajar siapapun pria yang mendekati atau menyentuhnya tak terkecuali pemuda pantat ayam ini. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya kini berubah 180 derajat setiap kali menatap wajah tampannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Dadanya berdebar setiap kali disentuhnya.

'Arrgghhhh... Siallll!' teriaknya dalam hati. Ia menjambak rambut pinknya frustasi. Sakura tak tau apa penyebab keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Bukannya tak tau, dia hanya tak ingin mengakui fakta bahwa dirinya sudah mulai terjerat oleh pesona yang dimiliki Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal selama ini dia selalu berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya. Ia masih normal, tak mungkin seorang Haruno Sakura bisa menyukai seorang pria? karena Sakura masih menganggap dirinya sebagai pria tulen, meski tubuh bagian atasnya sudah berubah menjadi tubuh seorang wanita.

Tanpa ambil pusing Sakura segera beranjak dari sana, ia tak ingin masalah ini tambah kacau jika tiba-tiba Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Hosh hosh hosh

Gadis bersurai pink itu nampak kecapaian, ia menghirup oksigen dengan rakusnya. Pasalnya selama dua jam lebih ia berlari mencari jalan keluar dari tempat hunian Sasuke yang bak istana itu. Sesekali ia harus segera bersembunyi jika tak sengaja berpapasan dengan para pelayan disana, alhasil ia menghabiskam banyak waktu untuk melarikan diri dari rumah itu.

Tampak jelas kini dalam pandangan Sakura berdiri kokoh sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, ah bukan ini lebih cocok disebut sebuah istana megah yang berdiri kokoh.

"Tak-kusangka... ternyata rumahnya besar juga, ck sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Apa seorang pengeran? YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriaknya ketika sudah berada jauh beberapa meter dari rumah Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan mau berurusan dengannya lagi, seumur hidupku aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan meminta Ino untuk membawaku pergi dari sini. Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghindarinya. Kami sama! Kenapa hidupku tambah sulit begini." ocehnya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Di sepanjang jalan tak ada satu pun lampu penerang jalan disana, untung saja bulan hari ini bersinar terang sehingga ada sedikit pencahayaan disana. Hanya ada pepohonan di sepanjang jalan, sesekali Sakura berhenti, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya bersandar pada pohon dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Begitulah seterusnya.

Ia tak tau sudah berapa jauh berjalan. Keringat bercucuran di wajah cantik bak seorang putri itu, baju seragamnya basah karena keringat yang deras membanjiri tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya kering karena rasa haus yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Sakura berjalan lurus tanpa arah, jalanan yang ia lalui terasa asing baginya. Tentu saja, selama tinggal di tempat Ino ia jarang keluar rumah jika bukan Ino yang ia benar-benar tak tau arah jalan pulang, ia hanya mengandalkan insting dan terus melangkah meski rasa lelah sering kali membuatnya terhuyung jatuh.

"Siall! Berapa lama lagi aku akan sampai dirumah Ino?" desahnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah mobil mersi merah berhenti di depannya. Lalu seorang gadis berkacamata bersurai merah dan 2 orang pemuda yang tak ia kenal turun dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu menatapnya tajam penuh akan kebencian. Sakura hanya mengernyit heran dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa gadis dihadapannya seakan menyimpan dendam padanya. Padahal sepertinya ia tak mengenal wanita cantik berkacamata dihadapannya ini.

"Haruno Sakura kah?" tanya wanita merah itu memastikan.

Sakura hanya diam tak merespon, ia menyadari aura tak bersahabat terpancar dari tubuh wanita dan 2 orang rekan laki-lakinya ini. Seorang pemuda bergigi runcing dan seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, namamu HARUNO SAKURA bukan?" tanya wanita merah itu sekali lagi penuh penekanan saat menyebut namanya.

"Ya." hanya satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Sakura dan mampu membuat wanita dihadapannya mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

Sakura yang merasa terancam mulai melangkah mundur, jujur saja keadaannya saat ini tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bertarung melawan 3 orang sekaligus. Apalagi kedua pemuda teman wanita merah ini sepertinya cukup tangguh.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa menyukai dirimu? Bagian mana yang membuatnya tertarik padamu, heh? Kau sungguh membuatku muak. Dari sekian banyak wanita kenapa kau yang dia pilih? Kenapa bukan aku yang jelas-jelas menyukainya sejak dulu!" ucapnya dengan nada penuh kebencian.

'Sasuke? Ah, aku tau sekarang apa penyebab dia membenciku, ck, dasar pantat ayam mesum! Kenapa dia selalu membuatku susah.' batinnya dalam hati seraya memijit keningnya pelan.

"Sui - Juugo seret wanita pink ini ke mobil, aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan tubuhnya sebelum membunuhnya." perintah wanita merah itu dengan ekspresi menakutkan.

"Baik, Karin-sama!"

Sepintas Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat wajah mengerikan wanita berambut merah yang dipanggil 'Karin' itu. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa rasa kasihan.

'Wanita itu seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin, Siallll! Kenapa mereka datang disaat tubuhku yang mulai melemah ini!' desah Sakura dalam hati meratapi nasibnya.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura melangkah mundur seiring langkah maju kedua pemuda itu. Mencari celah untuk melarikan diri meski itu mustahil.

"Kau tak bisa lari kemana- mana pinky! Karena kami tak akan membiarkanmu kabur! Hahaha" ujar seorang pemuda berambut putih sebatas pundak dengan gigi runcingnya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah kedua pemuda di hadapannya. Lari pun percuma pikirnya. Ia mendesah panjang, apa boleh buat mau tak mau dia harus menghadapi kedua pemuda itu. Dengan cepat ia melayangkan kakinya dengan sekuat tenanga menendang ke arah perut kedua pemuda itu.

Duak Duak

"Akkhhh!"

Keduanya berteriak merintih kesakitan, Sakura segera berlari melewati keduanya. Langkahnya terhenti karena dihadang oleh Karin. Sakura terbelalak tak percaya karena Karin membawa sebuah pentungan kayu di tangannya.

"Aku berubah pikiran, cepat habisi wanita ini. Aku muak melihat wajahnya!" perintah karin.

Sreeett, Duakk

"ARRGGHH!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan karena tiba-tiba rambut pinknya di tarik paksa dari arah belakang dan tubuhnya dihempaskan menghantam tanah.

Duakkk

"UUKKHH, hoeks!"

"Ini balasan karena telah menendangku nona cantik." Pemuda kekar bernama Juugo itu mengarahkan kakinya menginjak perut ramping Sakura dengan keras, sehingga Sakura memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

'Sial! Pinggangku seakan remuk dibuatnya.' batin Sakura merintih.

"Hei, sebelum membunuhnya aku ingin menyicipi tubuh indahnya dulu Juugo. Bersabarlah sebentar," Sui menatap Sakura penuh akan nafsu.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikanmu itu bodoh!" ujar Sakura penuh amarah. Matanya memicing tajam menatap pemuda bergigi runcing itu.

Tubuhnya tak dapat ia gerakan, ia merasa seakan semua tulangnya remuk karena ulah pemuda kekar bernama Juugo itu tadi.

'Sial! aku bisa mati jika terus seperti ini.' batinnya merutuki keadaannya yang tidak berdaya saat ini. Keadaan ini sangat memprihatinkan. Sui mulai membuka baju seragam milik Sakura, membuat sang empu harus menahan nafasnya.

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK, Hoeks... Sial! Sakura mencoba berontak tapi apa daya tubuhnya tak dapat ia gerakkan. Darah segar lagi-lagi keluar dari mulutnya karena ia berteriak sangat kencang. Sehingga melukai tenggorokannya.

"Wow... kau mempunyai buah dada yang lumayan besar pinky."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang ketika Sui berhasil membuka seragam bagian atas dan mencopot bra yang menempel di dadanya. Liquid bening menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Kubunuh kau jika melakukan lebih dari ini!" ancam Sakura penuh amarah.

"AHAHAHAHA... kau ingin membunuhku?" Sui memegang dagu Sakura,"kau bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu pinky!" ejeknya.

"Akkhh... hen-ti-kan!"

Tanpa segan Sui mulai meremas buah dada Sakura, memilin puting susunya sehingga sang empu menjelinjang hebat.

'Sasuke.' tanpa sadar Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasa jijik ketika Sui menyentuh tubuhnya. Berbeda saat Sasuke yang melakukannya, meski ia menolak disentuh Sasuke namun hatinya berkata tidak. Ada perasaan aneh ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kenapa saat ini di pikirannya penuh dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu? Ia tak ingin mengakui bahwa kini ia sudah terjerat oleh pesona Sasuke.

Deg... jantungnya berdetak kencang, matanya terbelalak tak percaya ketika tangan Sui meraba turun ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Hentikan brengsek! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau terus menyentuhku lebih dari ini!" ancam Sakura. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Rahasianya akan terbongkar jika Sui melihat bagian sensitif miliknya.

DUAKK

"AKKHHH!"

Juugo menginjak pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu menekannya dengan kuat.

"Jika kau bicara lagi aku tak segan-segan membuat wajah cantikmu itu hancur tak berbentuk!" ujar Juugo dengan hawa membunuh.

"Tch, aku tak takut!" ucap Sakura lantang , manik emeraldnya menatap tajam Juugo.

"KAU BERANI MELAWANKU!" Juugo marah, ia menjambak rambut Sakura lalu menyeret tubuhnya kasar ke tepi jurang.

"Arrgghh!" ringis Sakura kesakitan karena tubuhnya bergesekan dengan aspal jalanan sehingga kulitnya sedikit terkelupas.

"Sudahlah Juugo jangan terlalu emosi. Biar aku yang mengurus wanita ini." Sui menghentikan tindakan Juugo yang tengah menyeret tubuh Sakura. Sui ingin bermain-main dengan mangsanya sebelum menghabisinya.

"SUI JUUGO...cepat habisi wanita itu atau kalian berdua yang akan , kalian membuang waktuku yang berharga." ujar Karin dengan nada kesal.

Sui mulai meraba bagian sensitif Sakura, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang menonjol disana. Karena penasaran Sui langsung membuka celana dalam milik Sakura.

"JANGANNN LIHAT!" teriak Sakura histeris.

"A-a-apa ini?" Sui mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di bawah sana tertempel kemaluan pria sama seperti miliknya.

Juugo pun tak banyak bicara. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Tch, menjijikan!" desahnya.

Sakura menangis terisak, ia benar-benar terluka. Ia merasa harga dirinya kini yang paling ia takutkan terjadi. Padahal jauh-jauh ia pergi dari tempat tinggalnya dan mengganti identitasnya hanya untuk merahasiakan keadaan tubuhnya. Meski Ino, Gaara, Sasori dan Sasuke tau identitasnya sebagai seorang pria, namun Sakura tak ingin orang yang tak ia kenal mengetahui hal ini.

Sui beranjak diri, ia menghampiri Karin dan memberitahukan apa yang mereka lihat pada tubuh wanita musim semi itu. Karin segera berlari menghampiri Sakura, ia terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat tubuh Sakura, ia tampak syok.

Perihalnya, Sakura adalah wanita yang disukai oleh Sasuke, pemuda yang ia cintai semenjak dulu. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi ia tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh pada wanita yang tidak jelas jenis kelaminnya. Ah,mungkin juga seorang pria yang berubah menjadi wanita. Itu yang ada dalam pikiran Karin saat ini.

"Kau!"

Tes...liquid bening menetes dari manik shappirenya, tangannya mengepal erat, aura membunuh terpancar makin kuat dari tubuh Karin.

"KURANG AJAR!KENAPA SASUKE LEBIH MEMILIH KAU DIBANDING DIRIKU, PADAHAL TUBUHMU SANGAT MENJIJIKAN! AKU TAK BISA MENERIMA INI HARUNO SAKURA, KAU HARUS MATI!DASAR BANCI!" teriak karin lantang penuh amarah dengan tatapan mematikan.

DUAK

"ARRGGGHHHH!"

"Rasakan ini! Akan kubuat kau mati rasa."

"Hen-ti-kan! Ku-mo-hon!"

DUAK DUAK DUAK

Karin menginjak bagian sensitif Sakura berulang kali tanpa ampun. Sakura merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa di bagian sensitifnya, perbuatan Karin hampir membuatnya hilang kesadaran, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

'Kami-sama aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, tubuhku benar-benar mati rasa sekarang. Bicarapun sepertinya tak sanggup lagi.' pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"Sui... berikan pisau lipatmu!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhnya Karin?"

"Tak perlu banyak omong Sui, cepat berikan pisaumu!"

Sui mengambil pisau lipat dibalik jaket yang ia gunakan lalu memberikannya pada Karin. Karin membukanya lalu mengarahkan pisau lipat itu tepat di atas dada Sakura. Karin tersenyum lebar. Sakura tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. la pasrah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Bahkan matanya pun terasa berat, hanya tinggal hitungan detik mungkin ia sudah tak mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Ini akan menjadi hari terakhirmu Sakura. Tenang saja, akan kusampaikan salam perpisahanmu pada Sasuke-kun. Hahaha."

'Sasuke?'

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, entah kenapa mendengar nama Sasuke membuatnya bahagia. Ia yakin jika Sasuke mengetahui tentang keadaannya sekarang ia akan segera berlari untuk menolongnya. Dan jika Sasuke tau kalau dirinya mati di tangan Karin, mungkin ia sanggup membunuh Karin demi membalaskan dendamnya.

Berbagai kemungkinan berputar-putar dikepalanya. Memikirkan reaksi Sasuke membuat dirinya sedikit terhibur. Mungkin ia sudah gila, di penghujung kematiaannya wajah Sasukelah yang tercetak jelas di kepalanya.

Karin merasa muak melihat Sakura yang masih bisa tersenyum, padahal keadaannya sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Ia semakin geram. Emerald bertemu Shappire, mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

Sakura menggerakkan bibirnya.

'Meski aku mati Sasuke tak akan pernah melupakanku.'

Kemarahan Karin memuncak...ia mengangkat pisau di tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Matanya melotot seperti ingin keluar, aura membunuh semakin terasa meluap dari tubuhnya.

"MATI KAU SAKURA!"

JLEBBB

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah lorong yang tampak putih dan tercium bau obat-obatan yang pekat, nampak seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang sebatas punggung sedang berdiri di depan ruang operasi. Sejak tadi ia sibuk menelpon.

"Hei, Itachi. Kau tidak lelah berdiri disana sejak 2 jam yang lalu?" seorang pemuda dengan tindikan diwajahnya datang menghampiri pemuda yang dipanggil 'Itachi' ... "minumlah!" ia melemparkan sebotol minuman dingin ke arah Itachi.

"Bukankah kau juga tampak gelisah? Sejak tadi kau mondar-mandir berjalan ke mesin penjual minuman diujung lorong ini bukan?" Itachi mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kursi yang terletak di belakang punggung Pein, "Lihat, sudah berapa botol minuman yang kau beli dan tak sedikit pun kau menyentuhnya! bahkan seorang Pein juga bisa sepanik ini." timpal Itachi seraya mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri." jawabnya sendu.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Lalu... dimana Deidara?"

"Entahlah, Sejak tadi dia tak berhenti menelpon adik dan keluarganya." ujarnya seraya duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hn, mungkin karena ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Apalagi dia sudah dianggap keluarga olehnya bukan?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan 'Dia' kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Hn, dia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Kau tau dia tak seperti biasanya, sikapnya aneh. Bahkan dia panik terjadi apa-apa dengan wani... maksudku pemuda berambut soft pink itu. Hahaha." Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Yahh~ untung saja kita datang tepat waktu." timpal Pein.

"Hn, kau benar. Kalau terlambat sedikit saja mungkin nyawa mereka tak tertolong." ujar Itachi seraya duduk disamping Pein.

Ia menyandarkan tubuh di tembok belakang punggungnya. Memejamkan mata dan mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat dirinya berencana pulang karena berita yang ia dengar dari Kakashi- pamannya- tentang gadis berambut soft pink yang sudah membuat adiknya tergila-gila padanya.

Ia sengaja pulang karena Kakashi bilang Sasuke membawa gadis bersurai soft pink itu kerumahnya. Karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar untuk melihat calon adik iparnya, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk membatalkan semua scedule kantor dan kembali kerumah. Dia juga mengajak Pein dan Deidara untuk ikut serta berkunjung kerumahnya, tadinya ia ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan hari kedewasaan adiknya dan tentu untuk sedikit menggodanya.

Tapi sungguh tak disangka ia menemukan calon adik iparnya dengan cara yang tragis seperti ini. Dan lagi-lagi ini ulah gadis itu! Seorang gadis klan Uzumaki yang sangat berbahaya, dia sering kali berulah. Memburu semua wanita yang mendekati adiknya dan juga tak segan-segan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menghalanginya. Itachi dan seluruh keluarga besarnya sudah jera menghadapi tingkah laku gadis Uzumaki itu.

Tapi klan Uchiha tak bisa terang-terangan langsung menghentikan aksinya, karena satu alasan khusus yang membuat klan Uchiha harus bersabar menghadapi tingkah buruk gadis itu terhadap adik atau orang yang berdekatan dengan adiknya. Andai itu bukanlah Uzumaki Karin tak segan-segan klan Uchiha sudah menghabisinya sejak dulu dan mengirimnya ke neraka.

#Flashback On#

Itachi, Pein dan Deidara sedang menuju rumah utama klan Uchiha. Tak banyak orang yang berkunjung ke sana, tentu saja tempat hunian Uchiha terletak di atas perbukitan kota Konoha. Bukit yang memiliki ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu hektar itu adalah tanah milik klan Uchiha, pengusaha kaya no 1 di Konoha. Hanya kerabat dan orang-orang tertentu yang bisa berkunjung ke sana.

Di sepanjang jalan Itachi menyetir sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone yang menempel dikuping sebelah kirinya. Onyxnya memicing ketika melihat sebuah mersi berwarna merah dan sebuah motor balap berwarna hitam berhenti di pojok kanan tepi jalan beberapa meter di depannya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk, Itachi tau benar siapa pemilik mersi merah itu.

Itachi segera menambahkan kecepatan laju mobilnya, ia berhenti mendadak ketika berada tepat di samping mobil mersi merah itu. Saat ia ingin turun dari mobilnya, Itachi melihat Karin dan 2 orang pengikutnya bergegas lari menuju mobilnya lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan lokasi.

Pein dan Deidara terbangun dari tidurnya karena ulah Itachi yang menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

"Itachi kenapa kau berhenti ditengah jalan, un." tanya Deidara yang tampak kebingungan. Itachi tak merespon, ia langsung turun dan melihat apa yang sebenernya terjadi.

"Woi,tunggu Itachi! mau kemana kau?" teriak Pein. Pein dan Deidara sontak menyusul Itachi turun dari mobil.

Mereka bertiga terbelalak tak percaya dan diam membatu ketika mendapati 2 orang tergeletak bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Seorang pria berambut merah teselungkup dengan luka tusuk di bagian punggung dan juga seorang wanita berambut soft pink berbalut jaket hitam di atas tubuhnya, gadis itu juga terdapat luka memar di bagian kepala dan tangannya.

"Rambut pink?" ujar Deidara dan Itachi bersamaan. Mereka tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena sebagian wajahnya tertutup dengan helaian rambut soft pinknya.

Sedangkan Pein mendekati pemuda berambut merah itu, pemuda merah dan gadis pink itu tak asing baginya. Ia menyibak helaian merah pemuda itu dan mendapati tato 'ai' tertengger manis di jidat sebelah kiri tepat di atas matanya.

Pein tampak terkejut, matanya terbelalak, "GAARA!" teriaknya histeris.

Itachi mendekat mengecek denyut nadi dan juga detak jantungnya, lalu mengarahkan jarinya untuk mengecek pernafasannya juga."dia masih bernafas, meski denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya berdetak lambat, cepat kau bawa ke mobil!" perintah Itachi.

Pein mengangkat tubuh Gaara dengan hati-hati. Darah segar masih terus mengalir dari luka tusuk dibelakang punggungnya. Jika tak langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit mungkin ia akan kehabisan darah dan akan kehilangan nyawanya.

Hal serupa juga dilakukan Itachi pada gadis bersurai soft pink itu. Deidara sejak tadi tak berkedip melihat wajah gadis yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya ini.

"Un, Itachi... gadis ini mirip dengan kenalanku yang berada di Suna. Rambut soft pink dan wajahnya yang cantik sangat mirip dengannya. Tapi... kenalanku itu seorang pria sedangkan dia seorang wanita. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan gadis ini dan pria kenalanku adalah orang yang sama un." ujar Deidara panjang lebar.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang, "mungkin mereka mirip, sudahlah kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Itachi mengangkat tubuh gadis soft pink itu perlahan. Syuuut... ketika berhasil mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke dalam gendongannya, angin berhembus kencang sehingg jaket yang menutupi tubuh sang gadis terjatuh dan menyibakkan rok gadis musim semi itu.

Itachi dan Deidara diam membeku ketika melihat sesuatu yang diluar nalar- akal sehat- sebuah benda yang sering ia lihat menempel di tengah selangkangan seorang pria. Dan mereka berdua pun memilikinya.

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, hal yang sama juga dilakukan Itachi.

"HEEEEEEEEE!"

Sedetik kemudian mereka berteriak, Itachi teringat apa yang dikatan Kakashi saat menelponnya.

'Yare,yare, gadis yang Sasuke sukai itu unik. ia memiliki sesuatu yang tak di miliki seorang wanita pada umumnya. Ahahhaha.'

Jadi ini maksud dari ucapan pamannya Kakashi. Itachi mendesah panjang, ternyata selera adiknya memang aneh.

"I-i-itachi ternyata dia seorang pria!?" ucap Deidara yang nampak syok.

"Kita cari tau nanti, yang terpenting adalah membawa mereka berdua kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu." ujar Itachi seraya berjalan membawa tubuh sang gadis ke dalam mobilnya.

Itachi langsung tancap gas dan menyetir dengan kecepatan 120k/jam. Dengan lihainya dia mengarahkan laju mobilnya di atas bukit dengan jalan yang berliku-liku dan jurang yang cukup curam. Tentu saja ini bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya, karena itu masih termasuk wilayah rumahnya. Dan Itachi hapal betul bagaimana kondisi jalanan. Pein dan Deidara sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Pein sibuk memasangkan perban di punggung Gaara, sebisa mungkin dia menekan agar pendarahannya berhenti.

Sedangkan Deidara sibuk membuka kotak masuk di handphone genggamnya. Ia baru menyadari adiknya pernah menceritakan tentang penyakit yang di derita Momiji, pria yang mirip dengan gadis bersurai soft pink yang tak sadarkan diri disebelahnya ini.

Matanya terbelalak tak percaya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "SIAL!" makinya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap gadis di sebelahnya, lalu memeluknya erat. Ternyata benar dia berani bertaruh 99% gadis disampingnya adalah pria kenalannya Haruno Momiji yang sekarang tinggal dirumahnya karena ingin menyembunyikan identitasnya karena penyakit yang merubah bentuk tubuhnya. Itu semua jelas tertulis di kotak masuk yang dikirim Ino beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sayangnya ia mengabaikan pesan yang diberitahukan adiknya itu sebagai angin lalu. Sekarang Deidara mungkin sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

Itachi menatap pemandangan dibelakang melalui kaca spion, lalu menaikkan kecepatan laju mobilnya 150k/km. Ia pun tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang berarti untuk Sasuke, adik kesayangannya.

#Flashback Off #

.

.

Sreettt

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning blonde memakai seragam hijau lengkap dengan topi dan masker diwajahnya keluar dari ruang operasi. Itachi dan Pein refleks berdiri dan mendekati dokter wanita itu.

"Tsunade -sensei bagaimana keadaan keduanya?" tanya Itachi.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Tsunade' itu melepas masker diwajahnya. "Salah satu pasien sudah kami tangani dengan baik. Seorang pemuda berambut merah sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Luka tusuk di belakang punggungnya sudah kami jahit. Sebentar lagi pasien akan kami bawa ke ruang pemulihan." ujar Tsunade, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tenang, seakan berkata ia akan baik-baik saja. Itu semua membuat Pein bernafas lega.

"Bagaimana keadaan wani... maksudku pria berambut soft pink?"

Ekspresi Tsunade berubah menegang ketika Itachi menanyakan keadaan Sakura. ia mendesah pelan, wajahnya berubah serius.

"Pria berambut soft pink itu memiliki penyakit langka 'Hydropolik'(nama penyakit karangan author) .Penyakit yang akan mengubah bentuk tubuh dan organ dalam tubuhnya menjadi seorang wanita. Meski jenis kelaminnya tetap seorang pria tapi kemungkinan besar diapun bisa hamil seperti wanita lainnya jika sel sperma seorang pria masuk dalam kurasa selama ini dia tak mau operasi kelamin karena itulah cara satu-satunya mempertahankan identitasnya sebagai seorang pria. Namun efek sampingnya sangat berbahaya, suatu saat nanti tubuh bagian bawah dari batas pinggang sampai kaki bisa mengalami kelumpuhan." ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi mau tak mau kita harus mengubah jenis kelaminnya sekarang dengan operasi kelamin. Karena keadaannya saat ini sangat tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk tetap mempertahankan jenis kelaminnya sebagai seorang pria, karena racun dalam tubuhnya sudah menyebar dan juga mungkin alat vitalnya sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi karena benturan keras yang dialaminya. Kita harus segera mengubahnya menjadi wanita. Jadi aku harus meminta persetujuan wakilnya untuk melaksanakan operasi besar ini Itachi. Karena ini menyangkut kehidupannya kelak, karena jika operasi ini di lakukan ia akan menjadi wanita sepenuhnya." lanjutnya.

"Wakil? Baiklah kita tunggu Deidara yang memutuskan~." ucap Itachi terpotong.

"Lakukanlah Tsunade -sensei!"

"Sasuke!"

Ya~ Uchiha Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba dan dengan seenaknya menyetujui operasi yang akan dijalani Sakura. Ia mengatakannya dengan lantang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Hei Sasuke, kau sadar apa yang kau katakan? Ini memyangkut kehidupannya kelak! Apa kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan keputusanmu?" Onyx bertemu Onyx. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hn, karena aku akan menikahinya." jawabnya singkat.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat semua orang terperagap tak percaya. Terutama Tsunade... ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut Sasuke. Dia dikenal sebagai pemuda berparas dingin. Sudah berulang kali Tsunade menangani kasus penganiayaan para wanita yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, tapi dulu Sasuke tak pernah mau ikut campur dan tak peduli dengan keadaan para wanita yang menjadi korban bully Karin. Tapi sekarang sungguh sebuah keajaiban. Mungkin setelah ini akan ada hujan badai pikir Tsunade karena perubahan sikap Sasuke yang 180 derajat itu.

"Tck, JANGAN BUANG WAKTU LAGI! CEPAT LAKUKAN OPERASINYA TSUNADE-SENSEI!" Teriak Sasuke menggema sepanjang lorong rumah sakit.

PLETAK

"Ittai."

Tsunade menjitak kepala Sasuke kencang. Empat siku-siku tercetak di jidat Tsunade.

"BERISIK KAU ANAK MUDA! INI RUMAH SAKIT PELANKAN SUARAMU!"

'Bukankah barusan kau juga berteriak.' batin ketiganya.

Tsunade menatap Sasuke, lalu menepuk pundaknya,"kau sudah mulai beranjak dewasa Sasuke, syukurlah kau telah menemukan belahan jiwamu." Tsunade menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Lalu berbalik kembali ke ruang operasi, ia melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

'Aku akan berusaha semampuku, jadi tunggu kabar baik dariku.' begitulah arti makna dibalik lambaian tangannya. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan- ciri khas Tsunade jika ia yakin akan keberhasilan operasi yang ia tangani.

'Mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi wanita seutuhnya Sakura, kau tak bisa lari lagi dariku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah mengeras ketika wajah Karin muncul di benaknya, tangannya mengepal kencang cairan darah pekat mengalir di tangannya karena kuku tajam Sasuke menancap di telapak tangannya 'dan kau Uzumaki Karin tunggu pembalasanku karena kau telah berani menyentuhnya.'

.

.

TBC.

CChap depan ku jelaskan kenapa Gaara bisa ada bersama Saku.

Makasih buat para reader yang udah baca karya gajeku. Maaf lama update bahkan sangat lama. Moodku nanaik turun. Dan butuh perjuangan untuk buat chap selanjutnya. Maaf ga bisa disebutin satu-satu. Sekali lagi arigatou R&amp;R.


	9. Chapter 9- Takdir-Masa Depan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Author : Hani Yuya Judul : Girl &amp; Boy -My Love.

Rate : M-MA 21+ lemon implisit dan eksplisit, not for children. Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku,Sasosaku,

Gendere:Au,Ooc,Romance,crossgenre,comedy.

Nb: ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna .jadi don't like don't read. FF inspirasi cerita ini 'The day of revolution'

Note : Kyaaa... Akhirnya jadi juga. Gomen lamaaaa pake banget. Sebenernya aku bingung nentuin alurnya akhir-akhir ini. Alhamdulilla, akhirnya ide ngalir di otak. Dan kemungkinan lanjutannya akan lama lagi. Nah DLDR

Chap 9 : Perubahan Besar .

.

..

"Uggghhhh... " sebuah leguhan kecil terdengar dari mulut seorang gadis bersurai soft pink yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Silau!itu yang ia rasakan saat membuka kedua iris matanya, perlahan ia mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali guna menetralisir cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Ukkhhh!" ia merintih kesakitan ketika berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tangannya di infus, tenggorokannya-pun terasa kering. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Emeraldnya menyelidik setiap sudut ruangan tempatnya berada, sejauh mata memandang hanya cat tembok berwarna putih dan bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat penciumannya.

Namun emeraldnya terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur di bangku samping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya yang tadinya mati rasa perlahan sudah kembali normal, ia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"Sa-su-ke." gumamnya pelan hampir tak bersuara. Pemuda raven itu menggenggam tangan kanannya erat di sela tidurnya.

Pemuda yang kini berubah menjadi sosok wanita musim semi itu menatap teduh pemuda di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian garis merah menggores wajah porselinnya, ketika tiba-tiba teringat peristiwa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu belum lama ini.

'Tck, kenapa kejadian itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku saat melihat dirinya.' desahnya frustasi, 'Karin! gadis yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke, pemuda pantat ayam ini! Tck, gara-gara dia terus menempel padaku, gadis itu sampai melakukan semua ini padaku' ekspresinya berubah menjadi kesal saat wajah seorang gadis berkacamata terlintas di benaknya. 'Aku hampir mati di siksa oleh gadis gila itu! kalau saja Gaa... GAARA!' emeraldnya terbelalak mengingat sosok pemuda merah bertato Ai yang telah melindunginya saat Karin ingin menusuknya dengan pisau.

Entah dari mana datangnya Gaara waktu itu, tiba-tiba pemuda merah itu menaruh jaketnya di atas tubuh Sakura yang sudah setengah telanjang, kemudian memeluk tubuh wanita soft pink itu erat dan alhasil punggungnyalah yang menjadi sasaran tusukan Karin.

Sakura yang saat itu hampir kehilangan kesadaran masih merasakan hangatnya pelukan Gaara yang memeluknya dengan kencang dan penuh emosi. Kemudian ia juga sempat melihat ekspresi Gaara yang terlihat sangat marah dan memukul kedua pemuda pengikut Karin itu, tadinya Gaara unggul dalam perkelahian itu, kedua pemuda pengikut Karin sempat di buat babak belur oleh Gaara, sampai akhirnya Karin memukul punggungnya kencang dengan pemukul kayu.

Gaara pun jatuh terselungkup, luka punggungnya pun bertambah lebar. Darah yang mengucur semakin banyak mengalir sampai membasahi baju bagian belakangnya. Ditambah lagi, Sui salah satu pengikut Karin menginjak-injak punggung Gaara tepat di atas luka tusuknya dengan keras berulang kali.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Gaara, pemuda yang terang-terangan bilang suka padanya, meskipun ia tau bahwa dirinya seorang pria, pemuda merah itu pun sampai datang jauh-jauh dari Suna untuk menemuinya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha menghindarinya mati-matian, tapi gadis soft pink itu tak menyangka Cinta pemuda itu tulus sampai ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Liquid bening menetes dari sudut matanya, ia tak bisa menahan haru saat mengingat kejadian tragis itu, apalagi ia belum tau keadaan pemuda merah itu saat ini. Apakah ia selamat atau tidak?

"Hiks, Gaa-ra." gumamnya dengan nada getir.

"Hn, beraninya kau menyebut nama pria lain ketika aku bersamamu Sakura!"

Deg, suara bariton Sasuke membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera menoleh, Emerald dan Onyx bertemu. Sasuke menyipitkan mata tak suka saat menatap mata sang gadis.

"Sa-su-ke kau sudah ba~ hmmmp!" Emerald Sakura membulat ketika Sasuke sontak melumat bibirnya, membuat kalimatnya terputus atas ulah pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Hmmm... Uukkkh, Hen~ti~kan!" ucap Sakura di selah lumatan Sasuke. Wanita soft pink itu berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, namun tenaganya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya itu tak mampu mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

Semakin lama tenaga-nya terkuras habis, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, mengajak dansa lidahnya kemudian mengabsen barisan gigi putihnya. Setelah puas melumat bibir ranum bak buah cherry itu, kini Sasuke beralih mendekati leher jenjang milik sang gadis, Cup... ia mengecup kemudian menjilatnya bak sebuah permen, lalu... Krassh...

"Aarrgghh! apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" ujar Sakura kesakitan ketika Sasuke menggigit lehernya dan membuat beberapa kissmark di lehernya, sebagai tanda kepemilikannya di sana.

Sasuke menjilat sisa-sisa saliva yang menempel di bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Kemudian mengarahkan jempolnya ke bibir Sakura untuk menghapus sisa-sisa saliva di bibir wanita soft pink itu, kemudian ia menjilat jempolnya sendiri dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sensual. Bluushhhh... tiba-tiba wajah Sakura memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

'Sialan! Ini tak baik untuk jantungku! Tunggu! Kenapa aku berdebar-debar dibuatnya! Aakkhhhh, mungkinkah ini efek dari tidur panjangku!' batinnya menjerit frustasi, karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya memanas ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat seksi dimatanya.

"Hn, wajahmu memerah! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ah~ aku tau kau menginginkan lidahku untuk menjilat bagian bawahmu juga he Sakura?" ucapnya menggoda.

Bluushhh... wajahnya semakin memerah, "B-BRENGSEK KAU PANTAT AYAM MESUM! BICARA SEKALI LAGI KUHAJAR KA~"

"Bwahahahhaha."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Sakura menuntaskan kalimatnya, Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia sampai memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit karena tertawa berlebihan. Sedangkan Sakura terperangah dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena melihat Sasuke yang tertawa geli untuk pertama kalinya.

'Dia tertawa? eh? air mata?'

Sreet... tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya erat, sangat erat bahkan rasanya sampai meremukkan tubuh Sakura yang semakin mengurus selama koma.

Sakura masih bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Sasuke tertawa atau menangis? Jelas-jelas ia melihat air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Sakura! kau koma selama 5 bulan lebih. Aku takut kau tidak akan membuka matamu untuk kedua kalinya." bisiknya pelan, nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

'Jangan-jangan tadi dia mencoba menghiburku? tidak-tidak! tidak mungkin orang sepertinya melakukan semua itu.' perdebatan batin terjadi di dalam dirinya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu cemas pada pemuda merah dengan tato 'Ai' di wajahnya. Dia baik-baik saja, dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, dua minggu setelah melakukan operasi." ujarnya menjelaskan, agar Sakura tak mencemaskan temannya itu. Karena itu semua membuat Sasuke jengkel.

Bibir cherry wanita soft pink itu tertarik ke atas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, "sungguh! Gaara baik-baik saja?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Hn, dia baik-baik saja. Dan kuharap kau tidak menyebut NAMANYA LAGI DI DEPANKU!" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat, beberapa tanda siku tercetak jelas di jidatnya.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, "kenapa? Kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku tuan pantat ayam!" tolak Sakura.

"Tck, dengar!" Onyx Sasuke menatap intens Emerald Sakura, "tidak ada seorangpun pria yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku. Karena mulai detik ini, KAU WANITA-KU! KAU MILIKKU! MENGERTI!"

Perempatan siku tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura, "hei apa hak-mu! aku bukan benda yang bisa kau miliki?! Dan aku BUKAN WANITA-MU BRENGSEK! JANGAN PERNAH NENYEBUTKU SEBAGAI SEORANG WANITA!AKU MASIH SEORANG PRIA TULEN BODOH!" ucapnya penuh emosi, matanya menatap marah pada Sasuke. Meski ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh jika berada di dekat Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, namun ia masih tidak bisa terima jika dirinya di sebut sebagai seorang wanita.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia tak takut meski Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, ia malah semakin suka pada pemuda soft pink yang kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya, tanpa di ketahui olehnya.

"Tch, itu dulu Sakura!" ucapan Sakura terdengar lucu di telinganya, ia tertawa,"hahaha...kau tau Sakura, sekarang sudah menjadi seorang wanita, dari atas sampai bawah." jarinya mengarah pada sang gadis dari tubuh bagian atas sampai ujung kaki.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke?!" rasa gelisah menyelimuti dirinya, instingnya mengatakan bahwa ini pasti bukanlah berita baik.

"Hn, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri dengan kedua matamu." sreettt... Sasuke membuka selimut yang membalut tubuh sakura, kemudian tangannya mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam baju terusan yang ia pakai dari rumah sakit itu. Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang ketika merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke mengelus pahanya, kemudian semakin berani naik ke atas hingga berada di selangkangannya.

Deg... jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal, nafasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan ketika Sasuke menurunkan celana dalamnya, kemudian jari telunjuknya masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Tunggu! Lubang? ia hanya punya satu lubang anal bukan?

"Ukkhhh.. Ahhh...hmmp." Sakura sontak menutup mulutnya yang tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan.

'Sial! apa yang dilakukan pantat ayam mesum itu di sana! Kenapa di tengah selangkanganku bisa ada lubang?... Kami-sama apakah mungkin! Tidak mungkin!'

Sakura sontak berusaha beranjak duduk dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

'Ahhhh... Ahhh... Ukkhh, Sialan! jarinya semakin dalam masuk ke dalam lubangku!'

Sakura menenguk ludahnya berkali-kali, Sasuke menyeringai ia puas melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat bingung saat ini. Perlahan gadis musim semi itu menyingkap baju terusannya sampai sebatas paha, lagi dan lagi ia menariknya sampai tangan Sasuke terlihat sedang mengobrak abrik sebuah lubang yamg terdapat di tengah selangkangannya.

Sebuah lubang yang seharusnya menjadi tempat benda terpentingnya tertempel di sana. Matanya membulat ketika benda yang ia pertahankan sudah tidak ada di sana dan malah tergantikan dengan sebuah lubang yang seharusnya ada di setiap tubuh seorang wanita.  
Tes... Liquid bening menetes deras membasahi wajahnya. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya ketika melihat gadis itu menangis dengan tatapan kosong. Sreet, ia memeluk erat gadis soft pink yang tadinya seorang pria itu, kini menjadi seorang wanita sepenuhnya.

"Terimalah kenyataan Sakura. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang wanita sepenuhnya." ucap Sasuke, ia berusaha membuat Sakura menerima kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sakura diam tak merespon, gyuuttt... ia meremas baju di punggung Sasuke erat.

"Kenapa! Hiks, kenapa ini terjadi padaku?! KENAPA! HWAAA... KENAPA SASUKE! JELASKAN PADAKU, APAKAH KARENA WAJAHKU YANG MIRIP WANITA, ATAU RAMBUTKU YANG BERWARNA PINK!" teriak Sakura menumpahkan semua emosinya, suaranya terdengar parau.

"TENANGKAN DIRIMU SAKURA!" bentak Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia mencopot jarum impusnya dengan paksa, gadis soft pink itu sudah seperti orang gila. Tangan kiri bekas cabutan impusnya mengeluarkan darah karena dicabut paksa olehnya namun sepertinya ia tak peduli. Ia malah berusaha beranjak diri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tck, apa yang kau lakukan?!" decak Sasuke frustasi karena Sakura mengabaikan peringatannya. Gadis musim semi itu hampir terhuyung jatuh saat mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang masih lemah, untung saja sejak tadi Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat.

"LEPASKAN! AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN DOKTER, AKU AKAN MEMAKINYA! AKU AKAN MEMBUAT PERHITUNGAN PADANYA KARENA SEENAKNYA MENGUBAHKU MENJADI SEORANG WANITA TANPA IJIN DARI~"

PLAK

Ucapannya terputus karena Sasuke menampar wajahnya, meski sebetulnya Sasuke tak ingin melakukan hal yang menyakitinya, tapi hanya itu cara yang terpikirkan oleh pemuda raven itu untuk menenangkan pemuda soft pink yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kini ia sudah menjadi seorang wanita tulen.

"Tenanglah Sakura!"

Tamparan Sasuke sukses membuat gadis soft pink itu terdiam, kini ia memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih karena ulah pemuda raven itu. Sasuke membantu Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tangannya terulur mengusap raum merah di pipi Sakura bekas tamparannya. Ia mendecih menyesali perbuatannya.

"Maaf! aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu Sakura. Orang yang pantas kau maki itu aku! Aku yang menyetujui surat penandatanganan operasi besar itu kemarin."

Sakura sontak menatap kaget Sasuke, "a-apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura, kemudian menjilat bercak darah segar yang berada di punggung tangannya bekas cabutan infus tadi.

"Kemarin keadaanmu sangat mengkawatirkan. Jika tidak segera melakukan operasi, kau akan mengalami kelumpuhan. Lagipula alat vitalmu terluka parah. Karena itu aku yang menyarankan operasi itu segera dilakukan. Tapi... terlepas dari masalah kemaren, suatu saat nanti aku memang berencana akan memaksamu melakukan operasi itu," sreet Sasuke kembali memeluknya.

"Jika dibiarkan, lama-lama kau bisa mengalami kelumpuhan dari batas pinggang sampai ujung kaki. Kau tak akan pernah bisa berjalan lagi, aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi padamu, Sakura. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu menderita." lanjutnya.

" ... " Sakura diam tak merespon, marah-pun ia merasa enggan, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Siapa yang harus disalahkan atas semua yang menimpa dirinya ini? Dari awal tak satu-pun orang yang dapat disalahkan. Bukan dokter ataupun Sasuke. Ini murni penyakit yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Penyakit langka yang hanya satu dari seribu orang. Ia sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa? apa kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat? sehingga dari seribu orang itu, dialah orang yang terpilih terjangkit penyakit aneh itu.

Sakura meremas punggung baju Sasuke kencang, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda pantat ayam itu. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, meratapi nasibnya yang mulai detik ini akan berubah 180 derajat. Mau tak mau dia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi wanita tulen, membuang haknya sebagai seorang pria dan menjalani sisa-sisa hidupnya menjadi seorang wanita.

Gadis soft pink itu memeluk Sasuke erat menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang kini ia rasakan sampai ke ubun-ubun, entah kenapa ia tak bisa marah pada pemuda raven yang dengan seenaknya menandatangani operasi besarnya kemarin. Karena pemuda Uchiha itu melakukan semua itu demi kebaikan dirinya.

Mereka sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' diwajahnya itu sejak tadi berdiri diambang pintu. Ia membawa karangan bunga di tangan kanan nya yang tadinya ingin diberikan pada gadis soft pink yang baru saja sadar dari masa kritisnya itu.

Ia menatap nanar kedua orang yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih itu di depan matanya. Tangan sebelah kirinya mengepal erat, ada perasaan kesal, marah, jengkel ketika melihat tatapan Sakura saat menatap Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia tak pernah melihat Sakura menatap dirinya dengan tatapan seperti itu, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wanita yang dulunya seorang pria, sekaligus sahabatnya itu memberikan ekspresi yang begitu lembut kepada seorang pria.

Sejak dulu Ia tau betul jika Sakura sangat tak suka bila seorang pria menganggapnya sebagai wanita, terlebih lagi menyentuhnya. Tapi kini di depan matanya Gaara menyaksikan betapa rapuhnya gadis soft pink itu, ia membiarkan seorang pria menyentuhnya bahkan membalas pelukan yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya.

'Uchiha Sasuke.' gumamnya pelan hampir tak bersuara, ia menatap pemuda itu penuh akan kebencian, kenapa harus pria yang baru saja di kenalnya itu mampu meruntuhkan semua pertahanan Sakura? Dia satu-satunya pemuda yang dapat mendesak Sakura sampai sejauh ini, bahkan siapapun yang melihatnya akan tau bahwa pemuda soft pink yang sekarang menjadi wanita itu sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda raven itu.

"Tch, menyebalkan!" Gaara mendecih, ia membalikkan badan dan pergi menjauh dari sana. Ia tak sanggup melihatnya lebih dari ini. Ia terbakar api cemburu yang amat sangat besar, sehingga ingin rasanya ia memukul seseorang, untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Oi Gaara, kenapa kau tidak jadi memberikan karangan bunga itu padanya?" ujar seorang pria dengan tindikan di wajahnya, yang sejak tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya di luar tembok samping Gaara berdiri.

Gaara terus berjalan tanpa menoleh, pemuda itu mengikuti Gaara dari belakang, "padahal ketika kau sembuh, hampir setiap hari kau selalu datang menjenguknya, kau tak pernah menyerah meski Sasuke selalu menyuguhkan tatapan yang tak bersahabat padamu. Setiap detik kau tampak gelisah menunggu kapan pemuda soft pink itu bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tapi disaat dia sadar kenapa kau malah menghindar! Bukankah ini kesempatanmu? bahkan kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu untuknya bukan?" ujar pemuda bertindik itu panjang lebar.

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, ia terus berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah sakit menuju tempat parkiran mobil, sesampainya disana ia menghampiri tong sampah dan melemparkan karangan bunga yang ia bawa tadi. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya, ia mengepal tangannya semakin kuat sampai-sampai melukai telapak tangannya karena terkena kuku jarinya yang panjang.

Buakk... Ia menendang tong sampah itu sampai terbalik dengan sebelah kakinya cukup kencang, sampai menumpahkan semua isinya. lalu berteriak dengan suara lantang.

"BRENGSEK!" giginya bergeletuk menahan emosinya yang meluap.

Karena ulahnya itu, semua orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Semua orang berbisik membicarakannya.

Pein pemuda bertindik itu mendesah frustasi kemudian menyeret paksa lengan Gaara, membawanya menjauh dari sana dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Pein mendorong tubuh Gaara masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya. Kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah sakit.

"Tenangkan dirimu Gaara!" ujar Pein di selah kemudinya.

Gaara tetap diam, pandangannya tertunduk, tangan sebelah kanannya memegangi kepalanya yang seakan ingin pecah. Peristiwa satu Bulan yang lalu berputar-putar di benaknya. Ya, peristiwa naas yang menimpa Sakura dan dirinya.

.

.

.  
#Flashback On#

"Brengsek, siapa dia sebenarnya!" Gaara membalut jari-jarinya yang terluka karena perbuatannya memukul tembok tadi. Ia menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut di sana, seraya menunggu kabar dari Kankuro yang sedang menyelidiki pemuda Raven dengan hawa pembunuh itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian telepon genggamnya berbunyi,tertera nama Kankuro di sana, tak di sangka Kankuro mengabarinya secepat ini. Klik,ia mengangkatnya.

"Kau sudah tau siapa dia?" tanya Gaara dengan nada penasaran.

"Ya, sangat mudah mencari informasi tentang dirinya, dia sangat terkenal di lingkungan sekolahnya. Uchiha Sasuke, itulah nama lengkapnya. Keluarganya adalah pengusaha no 1, dan memiliki aset yang cukup banyak di Konoha, menurut informasi yang ku-dapat, tempat tinggal utama klan Uchiha berada di perbukitan. Tapi tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk ke sana." ujar Kankuro di seberang telepon.

"Tck,sudah kuduga dia berasal dari klan ternama. Baiklah aku akan menghubungi-mu lagi nanti." Klik.. Gaara memutuskan sambungan telepon-nya, ia berencana kembali ke kelas.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan kelas ketika suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam. Kreek... ia menautkan alis heran ketika mendapati Sasori dan Kakashi sedang berkelahi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jade nya menyelisik mencari sosok gadis bersurai soft pink yang duduk di depan bangku nya. Namun sosok gadis yang ia kejar tadi tak ada di manapun.

Gadis bersurai blonde berlari menghampiri Gaara, "Gaara, kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini. Sakura dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke! Kumohon bawa dia pulang. Aku merasa bersalah padanya karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tadi. Kau itu sahabatnya juga kan! Kumohon tolong dia!" ujar Ino panik seraya menarik-narik lengan baju Gaara.

Aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuhnya ketika Ino menyebut nama 'Sasuke' di hadapannya. Matanya berkilah marah.

"BRENGSEK KAU! UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriaknya dengan nada marah penuh penekanan.

Teriakannya sampai mengalihkan atensi siswa di dalam kelas. Sasori dan Kakashi yang sedang berkelahi pun sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Gaara? Darimana saja kau bodoh! Cepat bantu a~" belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan kalimatnya Gaara pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ke luar kelas.

Tanda segi empat tercetak jelas di wajah baby facenya, ia menggeram kesal karena Gaara tak menghiraukan ucapannya, "KURANG AJAR KAU GAARA, AKAN KU-BALAS KAU NANTI! TCK." teriak Sasori geram pada sahabat merahnya itu.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Gaara berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, ia bergegas mencari Sakura dan Sasuke, berharap mereka berdua belum pergi jauh dari sekolah, namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena tak dapat menemukan mereka dimana-mana.

"Tck, Sial!" geramnya pada diri sendiri seraya menjenggut rambut merahnya frustasi.

Gaara tak diam sampai di sana, ia mencari tau keberadaan mereka berdua. Dalam waktu beberapa jam saja Gaara sudah megetahui kemana pemuda raven itu membawa pergi gadis musim seminya.

Ia mengganti pakaiannya, dengan setelan kaos dan celana jins panjang serta jaket tebal untuk melapisi kaosnya. Ia pergi ke tempat hunian Uchiha, tempat Sasuke membawa Sakura, dengan motor balap hitam kesayangannya.

Namun usahanya untuk masuk ke dalam tidak semudah yang ia kira, benar kata Kankuro, tidak sembarang orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam. Ia sampai menginap seharian untuk mencari cara masuk ke dalam sana.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil mersi merah masuk ke dalam dengan mudahnya. Gaara sontak menyalakan motornya dan mengikuti mobil itu dari belakang. Namun sayangnya ia berhasil diberhentikan satpam penjaga, sehingga mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata itu melesat semakin jauh ke dalam, sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Ia menautkan alis heran, kenapa mobil mersi merah itu bisa seenaknya masuk ke dalam? Apakah mereka kerabat dekat Uchiha. Sebuah ide terlintas di benak Gaara saat satpam itu menanyai tentang dirinya, apa hubungannya dengan klan Uchiha?

"Aku datang bersama dengan mobil yang di depan tadi." jawabnya singkat dengan ekspresi setenang mungkin, agar kebohongannya tidak di ketahui.

"Jadi kau datang bersama nona Karin? Maaf menahanmu di sini. Silahkan masuk." tiga orang satpam itu meminta maaf sambil menundukkan badannya, lalu memberi jalan pada Gaara.

'Karin?' firasatnya tak enak ketika mendengar nama Karin. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu dari seseorang.

Gaara tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, sudah cukup ia menunggu seharian penuh, dan kesempatan ini tak akan dia buang begitu saja.

Ia mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan cepat, seakan ia sudah terbiasa mengendarai motornya di balik kegelapan, di arena perbukitan yang penuh dengan lika-liku dan curamnya jurang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menghentikan motornya ketika melihat mobil mersi merah yang tadi ia lihat bertengger manis di tepi jurang. Ia segera turun dari motornya dan berjalan mendekat, jadenya membulat ketika seorang wanita cantik berkacamata bersurai merah itu mengarahkan sebuah pisau tepat di dada seseorang yang ia kenal. Seorang gadis soft pink, orang yang ia cari, karena gadis itu Gaara rela datang ke tempat yang terasa asing baginya ini, bahkan ia rela bersusah payah untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Tangannya mengepal erat ketika melihat keadaan Sakura yang terkulai lemah dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, terlebih lagi dengan keadaan yang hampir telanjang bulat. Gigi Gaara bergeletuk, emosinya sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia melepas jaketnya kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Sakura.

"MATI KAU SAKURA!"  
Ia melompat menjadi tameng Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Jlebbb... Karin terbelalak, pisau yang ingin ia tancapkan di dada Sakura, malah tertancap di punggung pemuda merah yang mendadak melindungi gadis soft pink itu.

"TCH, BRENGSEK! SIAPA KAU!" ujar Karin murka. Karena pemuda itu mengganggu aksinya.

Gaara mencabut pisau yang menancap di punggungnya, "Arrgh!" rintihnya pelan ketika pisau itu tercabut. Darah-pun mengucur deras membasahi punggung bagian belakangnya. Ia beranjak diri, menatap tajam Karin dengan aura membunuh.

"Tch, Sui-Juugo Habisi dia!" perintah Karin, wanita itu tak bergeming ketakutan meski Gaara menatap tajam shappirnya penuh amarah yang meluap sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Baik Karin-sama."

Gaara memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah dua pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya. Pemuda merah itu tak sedikitpun merasa takut dengan keberadaan dua pemuda yang terlihat sangar di hadapannya Aura membunuh menguar semakin pekat dari tubuh Gaara, tangannya mengepal kencang, hingga telapak tangannya terluka karena kukunya yang tajam.

"Kurang ajar, beraninya kalian melakukan semua ini pada Sakura!" geramnya dengan mata berkilah marah, "KUBUNUH KALIAN!" teriak Gaara penuh penekanan.

Tubuh Gaara melesat begitu cepat menghampiri keduanya, Baakk... Bukkk... ia melayangkan tangan dan kakinya menendang perut kedua pemuda di hadapannya berkali-kali dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Uhukk."

Duakkk, Duakk... tanpa ampun ia melayangkan tinju kepada kedua pemuda itu dengan beringas bak orang kesetanan, "Kurang ajar! Kurang aja!" ujarnya tanpa henti. Membuat salah satu dari dua orang itu terjatuh.

"Hoek!" pemuda bergigi runcing itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia menggeram kesal karena salah satu giginya patah akibat ulah pemuda merah yang memukulnya bertubi bak kesetanan itu, tanpa memberinya celah untuk membalas.

Gaara terus menyerang Pemuda bertubuh kekar yang masih belum tumbang, namun ia dapat menangkis tendangan Gaara dengan tangannya. Kemudian… BUAKK~

"Aarrghh!"

Karin memukul punggung Gaara yang tekena tusukan tadi dengan kayu pemukul cukup keras, sehingga Gaara merintih kesakitan dan jatuh terselungkup.

"Tck, rasakan ini! Duak!" Juugo pemuda bertubuh kekar itu menginjak kepala Gaara cukup keras.

Sui-pemuda bergigi runcing itu pun ikut menginjak punggung Gaara berulang kali membalaskan dendamnya atas perlakuan Gaara tadi, Duak... Duak... "rasakan pembalasanku ini berengsek! Karena kau gigiku patah! Sialan!" makinya.

"Cukup!" teriak Karin menginterupsi kegiatan kedua temannya. Ia menggigit kukunya, "kita pergi sekarang! Lihat...ada cahaya lampu sorot dari arah sana." ujar Karin seraya menunjuk ke arah sebuah cahaya yang semakin mendekat.

"Tch, padahal aku belum puas jika belum membunuhnya!"

"Kurasa dia sekarat! Itu cukup Sui."

"Ayo Cepat! Tak perlu memperdebatkan hal yang tak penting!" ia menatap tajam Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, "kuharap kau mati! agar tak mengusik Sasuke-ku lagi, tch, dasar wanita menjijikan!" ujarnya sarkastik.

Karin, Juugo dan Sui bergegas kembali ke mobil dan pergi dari sana. Mereka tak tau jika sebenarnya pemuda bertato Ai itu masih belum kehilangan kesadaran-nya. Ia menatap sendu Sakura yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia kesal, marah, murka pada diri sendiri yang tak dapat menyelamatkan orang yang di cintainya.

Bau anyir darah segar semakin menguar, darah segar terus mengalir dari luka tusuk dipunggung Gaara. Wajahnya semakin pucat, ia bisa kehabisan darah jika tak bergegas di bawa ke rumah sakit, tapi apa daya, ia sekarat, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, kepalanya seakan ingin pecah karena pusing yang melandanya. Semakin lama pandangannya semakin mengabur dan hilang kesadaran.

Gaara berhasil di selamatkan karena Itachi, Pein dan Deidara yang kebetulan berada di lokasi dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan berkat pertolongan pertama Pein yang menghentikan pendarahaanya, serta Tsunade yang sergap menangani operasi di punggungnya.

Saat ia sadar-pun nama Sakura yang pertama kali ia ucapkan. Ketika Pein mengatakan bahwa Sakura dalam keadaan kritis, hatinya resah, kalut dan takut kehilangan gadis soft pink yang dulunya pemuda bernama Momiji itu.

Selama masa pemulihan ia pun sering mondar-mandir menjenguk Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Matanya yang terpejam bak seorang Putri yang menunggu sang pangeran berkuda putih datang untuk menciumnya agar dia bangun dari tidur panjangnya

Ingin rasanya Gaara memberikan ciuman hangat untuk sang Putri di bibir semanis buah cherry itu, namun seorang pemuda yang beberapa hari ini mengusik pikirannya selalu berada di samping gadis musim semi itu.

Pemuda raven itu bersikap dingin, saat dirinya berkunjung menjenguk Sakura. Tatapannya seakan-akan berkata, 'jangan coba-coba dekati Sakura-ku!' jika bisa ia ingin merebut Sakura dari tangannya. Namun keadaannya waktu itu tak memungkinkan untuk melawan Uchiha bungsu itu. Karena ia pun sedang proses masa pemulihan luka di punggungnya.

Dalam keadaan normal saja ia tak mampu mengalahkan Sasuke, apalagi dalam keadaannya saat itu, terlebih lagi di Konoha klan Uchiha yang berkuasa. Gaara bagai burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar. Ia tak bisa berkutik, andai saja di Suna, ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

.

.

#Flashback Off#

.

.  
Pein menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di pinggir pembatas jalan. Di seberang sebelah kiri terlihat jelas laut biru yang membentang Indah, desiran ombak dan kencangnya angin yang berhembus di senja sore terlihat sangat Indah.

Pein menyalakan pemantik apinya dan menyudutkannya ke ujung rokok miliknya. Ia membuka kaca jendela mobil hampir separonya, hembusan angin yang bertiup kencang masuk ke dalam mobil melalui celah jendela, Chesss...fuuuaaa... ia menghisap rokoknya dan menghempaskan asapnya.

Asap yang ia keluarkan melalui mulutnya tertiup angin dan menerpa wajah Gaara. Namun sang empu merasa tak terganggu oleh semua itu. Pein melirik Gaara dari sudut matanya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan pergi keluar, kemudian mengambil 2 botol minuman di jok belakang.

Tok... Tok...

Ia mengetuk kaca jendela mobil tepat di samping Gaara, tok...tok... berulang kali ia mengetuk agar pemuda merah itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menemaninya untuk menikmati indahnya pemandangan langit senja.

Gaara mendesah panjang, akhirnya ia beranjak dari dalam mobil dan berdiri di samping Pein. Pein memberikan ia sebotol minuman yang ia ambil tadi.

"Ambillah."

"Hn, terimakasih."

Gaara memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma laut yang begitu pekat. Suara ombak mengalun Indah di telinganya, seakan-akan rasa kesal, marah, gelisah yang ia rasakan tadi sedikit berkurang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Pein seraya menghisap rokoknya.

"Sudah agak baikan." ucapnya seraya membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Lalu selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Akan sulit bagimu untuk merebutnya dari tangan Sasuke! Itachi, Kakashi bahkan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha akan ikut turun tangan jika menyangkut soal Sasuke." ujar Pein mengingatkan.

"Tch, aku tak peduli siapa dia! aku tak akan pernah menyerah soal Momiji atau Sakura. Aku lebih dulu mengenalnya di banding pria brengsek itu." ujarnya sarkastik.

"Ha~ jujur ini sulit untukku memilih siapa yang akan ku dukung. Antara kau dan Sasuke." ujarnya seraya meneguk minuman yang ia bawa tadinlangsung dari botolnya, "Aku sudah berteman cukup lama dengan Itachi dan tentu tau kepribadian Sasuke. Dan aku juga sudah menganggap-mu sebagai adik." Pein membuang putung rokok kemudian mematikan apinya dengan menginjaknya, puk, lalu ia menepuk kepala Gaara, "tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mendukungmu, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan Gaara, jika kau perlu bantuanku aku siap membantumu."

"Ya, aku berhutang banyak padamu Pein."  
.

.

.

.

"Hmm... keadaanmu sudah lebih membaik. Lusa mungkin kau sudah bisa pulang," ucap Tsunade seraya membalut tangan Sakura yang terluka akibat mencabut infusnya dengan paksa tadi.

Sakura tak menjawab, wajahnya masih tertunduk sejak tadi, Tsunade mengerti perasaan Sakura saat ini, ia masih belum menerima kenyataan baru bahwa kini ia sudah menjadi seorang wanita tulen.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Tapi kau harus menerima kenyataan ini Sakura. Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau harus mempelajari banyak hal tentang wanita. Jangan sampai kau salah langkah, terutama tentang sex." lanjutnya.

Ucapan Tsunade di akhir kalimat sukses membuat Sakura beralih menatapnya, ia menatap Tsunade dengan ekspresi bingung. Tsunade menghela nafasnya frustasi, ia bingung harus menjelaskannya darimana dulu.

"Dengar! Sekarang kau seorang wanita luar dalam. Kau memiliki Vagina di bawah sini." ucapnya frontal seraya menunjuk ke arah selangkangan Sakura, "kau yang sekarang bisa di bilang masih virgin. Karena belum ada yang memasukkan Penis ke dalam lorong kewanitaanmu."

Bluusshhh... wajah Sakura mendadak menjadi merah karena Tsunade menggunakan kata-kata yang sangat frontal.

Tsunade melirik Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menyandar tembok tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke arah Sasuke.

"Berhati-hatilah jika nanti kau melakukan sex dengan Sasuke." Tsunade memajukan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah kuping Sakura, lalu berbisik, "jangan sampai bocah tengik itu mengeluarkan semua spermanya di dalam Vaginamu, kau bisa hamil nanti, jika spermanya masuk ke dalam dinding rahim-mu." bisiknya memperingati.

"HA-HAMIL!" teriak Sakura. Duaarrr... kepalanya seakan ingin meledak ketika Tsunade mengatakan hal yang sangat vulgar kepadanya. Terlebih lagi ia mendengar kata 'Hamil' dengan begitu jelas. Meski dulu ia pernah mendengar hal ini dari Orochimaru-sensei, tapi ia tak terlalu menghiraukannya karena dulu Sakura masih memiliki jenis kelamin pria, namun mulai sekarang ia harus lebih berhati-hati, karena kini jenis kelaminnya sudah berubah menjadi wanita.

'Akkhhh~ sial! Aku hampir saja melupakan hal. itu. Tck, lagipula siapa yang sudi melakukan sex dengannya lagi! Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyentuhku kali ini.' Sakura memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Sasuke. Tapi, pemuda raven itu malah menyeringai, kemudian memainkan lidahnya menjilati bibirnya secara sensual, sehingga ia terlihat sexy dan menggoda.

Bluusshhh... wajah Sakura semakin bertambah merah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Ia sontak mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah samping.

'Apa-apaan ekspresi-nya itu! Kenapa wajahku memanas! Oh kami-sama, jangan bilang aku mulai tergoda olehnya?!' ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri lumayan kencang, 'TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!KARENA AKU SEORANG PRIA!' batinnya berusaha meyangkal semua perasaan yang ia alami saat ini. Sepertinya Sakura kembali lupa pada kenyataan bahwa ia sudah menjadi seorang wanita tulen, padahal Tsunade baru saja memperingatinya tadi.

"Jaa, aku permisi dulu, oh... aku melupakan sesuatu." Tsunade merogoh kantung kemeja putihnya, lalu memberikan Sakura sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink seukuran telapak tangan,"ambillah, ini hadiah dariku karena kau satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil meluluhkan bocah tengik itu, sampai-sampai ia takut kehilanganmu. Kau wanita yang hebat Sakura." ucapnya seraya mengacungkan jempol di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura speechless, "aku ini seorang pria sensei!aku menjadi seorang wanita karena penyakitku." bantah Sakura, karena Tsunade menganggapnya wanita.

"Hahahaha," puk... puk... Tsunade menepuk pundak Sakura sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, "itu masa lalu, yang jelas sekarang kau seorang wanita bukan? Kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan jenis kelamin barumu Sakura." ucapnya menasehati, "ah sepertinya aku banyak bicara, aku harus segera pergi karena masih banyak pasien yang harus kutangani. Dan jangan gunakan hadiah pemberianku di rumah sakit, sabarlah sampai kau pulang nanti. Jaa, sampai nanti" ujar Tsunade seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura menautkan alis heran, memangnya apa yang diberikan Tsunade? ia benar-benar penasaran. Lalu segera membuka kotak berwarna pink itu. Deg... ia langsung menutupnya kembali, Brakk... kemudian melempar kotak itu sejauh-jauhnya.

"Brengsek kau sensei! Aku tak perlu benda laknat itu!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

Sasuke kemudian memungut benda yang berceceran keluar dari kotak kecil itu di atas lantai. Ia menyeringai ketika mengetahui apa itu. Kemudian mengarahkan-nya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Lihat,Tsunade-sensei memberikan kita kondom sebanyak ini. Fufufu, Bagaimana jika kita memakai benda pemberian Tsunade-sensei untuk malam ini, Cherry."

Ctak... perempatan siku tercetak jelas di jidat lebarnya, "TUTUP MULUTMU PANTAT AYAM MESUM. AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKANMU MENDEKKATIKU SE-SENTI-PUN!" teriaknya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Hn, kita liat saja nanti, apakah kau bisa menghindar dariku atau tidak." Tap... Tap... Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, tch, Sakura mendecih ketika Sasuke sudah berada beberapa senti di depannya. .

.

.

.

#Sakura POV ON#

Brengsek! dia tak menghiraukan semua ancamanku. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Ukkhhh... apalagi sekarang? Gawat! aku ingin buang air kecil. Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimana ini!

"Ukkhhhh." aku memejamkan mataku, menggigit bibir bawahku, untuk menahan diri untuk tidak pergi ke kamar mandi entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan. Rasanya semakin di tahan, sesuatu di bawah sana seperti ada yang ingin melesak keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sasuke melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Aku menggeleng kan kepala. Tentu saja aku tak bisa bilang padanya bukan!

"Hn, kau ingin buang air kecil bukan?" seringainya menggoda.

Deg... aku terbelalak tak percaya, darimana dia tau semua itu!

"Tch, darimana kau tau kalau aku ingin buang air kecil, he?!"

"Hn, itu semua tertulis di wajahmu."

"Tck, jangan bercan... Hwaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat turunkan aku!"

Tiba-tiba ia menggendong tubuhku di pundaknya bak menggotong sekarung beras. Aku berontak, bak.. buk.. berulang kali aku memukul punggungnya. Ia membawaku ke dalam kamar mandi, kemudian menurunkan-ku di depan kloset.

"Cepat keluar bodoh!" ujarku menatap Onyxnya penuh emosi.

Ia terkekeh pelan, "akan kutemani sampai kau selesai."

Jantungku hampir melompat keluar mendengar perkataannya, "ka-kau dasar PANTAT AYAM MESUM!" teriakku kencang.

"Tak perlu malu padaku Sakura, aku sudah melihat tubuh polosmu," srreeettt... Ia membalikkan badanku membelakanginya Deg... Apa yang ia lakukan! Ia memelukku dari belakang, sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggangku, kemudian tangan yang satunya mulai bergerilya mengusap pahaku.

Aku berontak, dengan seluruh tenagaku yang masih tersisa. Deg... semakin lama tangannya semakin naik ke atas, mengusap selangkanganku dan menekan -nekan alat kelaminku yang sudah berubah menjadi kelamin wanita.

"Brengsek kau Sasuke!Ukkhhh," ini tidak baik! aku sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil.

"Kau tak perlu menahannya Sakura keluarkan saja." bisiknya seraya menggigit kupingku. Suaranya terdengar menggoda. Ada apa ini? tiba-tiba wajah dan tubuhku memanas.

Sreett.. Sasuke membuka celana dalamku secara tiba-tiba, Ukkhh... Jantungku hampir saja berhenti berdetak, nafasku seakan tercekat di tenggorokan ketika ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi baju terusan yang kupakai sampai sebatas perut, sehingga bokongku terekspos sempurna.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! SIALAN! PANTAT AYAM MES... akkkkhhh,"

Ucapanku terputus, karena merasakan jari telunjuknya mulai masuk kedalam lorong kewanitaanku. Ukkhh... Aku menutup mulutku agar tak mengeluarkan desahan. Sialan! entah mengapa ini terasa nikmat! Oh kami-sama, beginikah menjadi seorang wanita? Tubuhku menjadi begitu sensitif sekarang.

Saat jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaanku rasanya lebih nikmat dibandingkan ketika jarinya yang masuk ke dalam lubang analku saat itu. Ukkh, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kejantanannya yang besar dan panjang masuk ke lubang kewanitaanku.

Deg... Apa yang aku pikirkan barusan. Tidak-tidak-tidak... aku mengejahkan pemikiranku yang di luar nalar itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membayangkan melakukan sex dengannya untuk kedua kalinya. Ini gila! padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhku lagi.

Gawat, sesuatu akan keluar dari lorong kewanitaanku! "Sasuke! Jauhkan tanganmu dari sa~ ahhhhhhh,"

Syyuuuuu... Ugghhh... telat air seniku keluar membasahi tangannya dan celana dalamku. Emeraldku membulat, Sreet aku sontak menarik tangannya, untuk membantunya mencuri tangannya yang basah karena tersiram air seniku.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, ini sungguh menjijikan tau! Seharusnya kau mengangkat tanganmu dari sana."

"Hn, bagiku itu semua tidak menjijikan. Kau malah membuat feromonku semakin memuncak, Cherry."

Apa-apaan dia! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasa jijik? Aku menoleh menatap Onyxnya yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan penuh akan nafsu. Ukkhhh... gawat! dia terlihat seperti seorang serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya sekarang, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku. Brakk... Sasuke mendorong tubuhku sampai terbentur tembok, Shaaaaaa... Ia membuka kran shower yang berada di sampingku. Air yang mengucur dari shower jatuh membasahi tubuh kami berdua.

Emeraldku membulat ketika melihat buah dadaku yang terekspose di balik bajuku, aku baru sadar bahwa tidak memakai bra.

"Uwaaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan! Kubunuh kau jika melakukan lebih dari ini!ukkhh." Sasuke tiba-tiba memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang kewanitaanku dan mengobrak abrik lubangku.

Satu jari, dua jari, kini tiga jari. Aku merasakan jari-jarinya masuk semakin dalam.

"Aahhhh... Ahhhh." desahan lolos dari bibirku, dinginnya air shower yang membasahi tubuhku tak cukup untuk meredamkan hawa panas yang semakin meluap dari dalam tubuhku. Sasuke mulai membuka bajunya. Dada bidang dan perutnya yang kelihatan sixpack membuatku harus menahan nafasku. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat tubuhnya. Tetap saja membuatku blushing berat.

Tunggu... Aku mulai berdelusi lagi, tidak-tidak, aku harus melepaskan diriku darinya sebelum perbuatannya semakin jauh.

Sreet... Ia mengangkat wajahku keatas, Onyxnya menatapku lekat,"Aishiteru." ucapnya dengan tatapan teduh. Aku terbelalak tak percaya, ini pertama kalinya ia menatapku seperti itu. Bukan seringaian atau sikap ingin memiliki yang biasa ia tunjukan padaku. Cup, kemudian ia mencium bibirku. Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutku dan mengajak lidahku berdansa, mengabsen setiap deret gigi putihku dan menggigit, menghisap kecil bibir bawahku dengan rakusnya.

Bagaimana ini? Aku seakan kehilangan akal sehatku! Tubuhku merespon setiap kali ia menyentuhku. Sampai-sampai aku tak melawan ketika ia membuka bajuku, sehingga kini tak ada sehelai benang-pun yang menempel di tubuhku.

Sasuke masih melumat bibirku, sebelah tangannya mengusap dan mencubit kecil puting susuku. Lalu tangan yang sebelahnya masih setia melakukan in-out dengan 3 jarinya di dalam lubangku.

Ini sangat nikmat, apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh wanita ketika tubuhnya di jamah. Bibirnya kini turun menjamah leher jenjangku, menjilat dan menggigit kecil leherku dan meninggalkan bekas raum kemerahan di sana, merasa puas kemudian bibirnya semakin turun kebawah. Kini ia menghisap buah dadaku seperti anak bayi yang kehausan.

"Ahhhh... Ahhhh." desahan demi desahan lolos dari mulutku. Sampai sesuatu melesak keluar dari dalam lorongku,"aaaaakkkhhhhhh," hosh...hosshhh. Nafasku terengah-engah, tubuhku terkulai lemas, itu klimaks pertama saat jenis kelaminku sebagai wanita.

Sreet... Sasuke membaringkan tubuhku di atas ubin marmer yang dingin, shower yang masih menyala terlihat seperti tetesan rinai hujan. Ia mulai memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuhku, air yang tadinya jatuh membasahi tubuhku kini terhalang oleh punggungnya.

Ia menatapku dengan lekat, membuat pikiranku kosong dan tak bisa berpaling dari tatapannya. Ia mulai menurunkan resleting celana jins-nya, kemudian menurunkan celana dalamnya. Feromon-ku sudah sampai puncaknya, ketika melihat kejantanannya yang panjang dan besar itu terpampang jelas di hadapanku.

Ia mulai melebarkan kakiku, jantungku berdetak kencang, aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini. Yang kuinginkan hanya kejantanannya yang masuk memenuhi lorongku. Ia menggesek-gesek kejantanannya di depan lorongku. Ukkhh.. Membuatku mendesah, dan tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Ahhh, cepat masukkan bodoh!" tak sengaja aku mengucapkan hal tabu, yang tak akan pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Ia menyeringai.

"Akan segera kumasukkan, cherry." ujarnya sensual, seraya mengulumkan senyumnya.

Ukkhh... Ia memasukkan kepala kejantanannya perlahan. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan sesuatu hal yang baru kurasakan seumur hidupku.

BRAAKKK... Deg... jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi di buka paksa oleh seseorang.

"Forehead apa kau di dalam, kudengar dari Tsunade-sensei kau sudah siu~ man. KYAAAAA... APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

"Ino kenapa kau berte~ APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Mataku terbelalak tak percaya melihat dua orang berbeda genre itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar, mereka diam tak bergeming, seakan-akan mereka baru saja melihat hantu. Duakkkk... entah dapat kekuatan darimana, aku berhasil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, "I-ni tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, Pig...Deidara-nii!" aku segera bangun dan mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku ke depan wajah mereka berdua.

"Ukkhhh," Sasuke merintih kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur tembok, kemudian ia memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Ino dan Deidara-nii, aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuhnya, tangannya mengepal, "KALIAN... BERANI SEKALI MENGGANGGU-KU! CEPAT PERGI DARI SI~"

PLETAK... aku memukul kepalanya dengan gayung, alhasil dia merintih kesakitan.

"Sa-sakit! apa yang kau lakukan Sakura? Kenapa kau malah memukulku?" protesnya.

"Kau juga keluar TUAN PANTAT AYAM!" ucapku dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Eh...tu-tunggu Sakura! Kita belum selesai melakukan-nya bukan?"

Apa yang ia katakan di depan Ino dan Deidara-nii! Oh kami-sama mau ditaruh di mana wajahku!

"Jangan pernah bermimpi. Aku takkan pernah melakukannya denganmu, mengerti! Tch, cepat benahi celanamu!" ucapku kasar menutupi rona merah di pipiku, ketika melihat kejantanannya masih menegang. Aku sengaja berdiri di depan menghalangi tubuhnya, agar Ino dan Deidara-nii tidak melihatnya.

Aku melihat Ino dan Deidara-nii yang masih diam mematung, "ne, nii-chan dia Sasuke yang itu bukan? Tapi Sasuke yang ku kenal itu orang yang sadis dan kejam, dan tidak suka pada wanita." ujar Ino seraya mengerjakan matanya berulang kali.

"Kau lupa Ino, Momiji itu dulu seorang pria! Ternyata gosip tentang Uchiha Sasuke seorang gay itu benar, un. " timpal Deidara.

Gay! Aku sontak menatap Sasuke tajam, meminta penjelasan padanya. Klo benar dia gay berarti selain aku dia pernah melakukannya dengan pria lain? Tunggu! Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Arrghhhh... Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Kenapa ini sangat mengganggu pikiranku! Sialan!

"Tck, kenapa menatapku seperti itu Sakura, aku bukan gay! Tapi mungkin Deidara benar, aku berubah sejak bertemu denganmu." ia menyeringai ke arahku. Membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Jadi ini salahku? Yang benar saja!

"Ehhh... tapi sekarang forehead sudah menjadi seorang wanita bukan? Nii-chan, jd kurasa Sasuke bukan gay." timpal Ino.

Ino dan Deidara-nii menyipitkan matanya menatap Sasuke dan aku secara bergantian, kemudian mereka berdua saling melempang pandang, lalu menyeringai. Tck, kuhajar mereka jika berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kami.

"Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi." ujarnya berbarengan, seraya mengacungkan jempol ke arah kami berdua.

Ctak, perempatan siku tercetak penuh di wajahku, kurang ajar mereka bergosip di depanku! Aku melangkah mendekati Ino, lalu menarik kerah bajunya mendekat. Aku menatap Ino lekat, lalu bicara dengan suara pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Deidara-nii dan Sasuke tak bisa mendengar perbincangan kami.

"Aku tau kau mencari muka di hadapannya kan pig!' umpatku kesal seraya menatap lekat shappire milik gadis blonde sahabatku ini.

Ia pun menatapku lekat, "aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu forehead!"

Aku menautkan alisku,"Apanya yang demi kebaikanku?"

"Bodoh! Sasuke tergila-gila padamu. Kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingan dirimu forehead, jika kau berada di sampingnya aku yakin tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu."

"Tch, omong kosong! Aku celaka begini karena dia terlalu dekat denganku bodoh! Wanita setan merah itu hampir membunuhku... Tunggu dulu, tiba-tiba aku teringat pada wanita brengsek itu." aku melepaskan tanganku dari kerah baju Ino karena wanita merah bernama 'Karin' mengusik pikiranku.

Tch, di mana dia sekarang? Ingin rasanya aku menginjak-injak tubuhnya seperti yang ia lakukan padaku.

Tap... Tap... Tap... BRAKKK

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan pada Ka~rin. Eh? Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini? Sakura kau sudah sadar? Oh -KAMI-SAMA KENAPA KAU TELANJANG? SASUKE KEMANA BAJUMU!" pemuda berhelai raven panjang yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk tanpa permisi itu memijit keningnya frustasi melihat keadaan kami. Terutama keadaanku, aku lupa akan keadaanku yang tak berbusana ini. Sontak aku menutupi dada dan milikku dengan kedua tanganku.

Pemuda raven dengan Onyx serupa dengan Sasuke berjalan menghampiriku, kemudian membuka jaketnya,lalu memberikannya padaku. Setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke kemudian menjitak kepalanya cukup kencang. Pletak... aku terbelalak tak percaya, mulutku sedikit menganga, siapa dia? Berani sekali melakukan itu pada Sasuke? Dan... lihat Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan perbuatan pemuda raven panjang itu padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pemuda~ahh, maksudku gadis itu? Dia baru saja pulih dari komanya bukan? Jika ingin melakukannya sebaiknya di rumah Sasuke, bukan di rumah sakit."

Gubrak... Aku speechless mendengar ucapannya, dia sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Tch, siapa dia? Aku semakin penasaran dibuatnya, Onyxnya serupa dengan Onyx Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau tidak melakukan hal aneh terhadap Karin kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi, kali ini tatapannya berubah menjadi serius.

Karin? Ada apa dengan wanita itu. Memangnya apa yang telah di lakukan Sasuke padanya.

"Ada apa dengan Karin, un?" tanya Deidara-nii, Bagus dia mewakili pertanyaanku.

"Karin dikabarkan menghilang dari 5 bulan yang lalu. Tepat sehari peristiwa yang menimpa Sakura. Aku baru tau tadi dari Minato ji-san." Onyxnya menatap Sasuke lekat, "kau tidak terlibat dengan hilangnya Karin kan Sasuke?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Sasuke menyeringai, ahahahhaha, kemudian tertawa geli. Sedetik kemudian menatap tajam Onyx pemuda raven sebatas punggung yang mirip Sasuke, "AKU MEMBUNUHNYA!" ucapnya santai dengan penuh penekanan.

Deg... Mataku terbelalak tak percaya, Ino, Deidara-nii, dan pemuda raven panjang itu juga tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Ka- kau! Kenapa melakukan ini Sasuke! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali bukan? Jangan sampai kau turun tangan melukainya!" desah pemuda itu frustasi.

"Tck, aku tak akan tinggal diam jika Sakura-ku dalam bahaya Aniki. Terlebih lagi ia hampir mati kemarin. Dia benar-benar membuatku muak!"

Aku tidak salah dengar kan dia bilang Sakura-ku? Sejak kapan aku jadi miliknya? Tch, dasar pantat ayam mesum. Tapi~ kenapa aku tidak semarah dulu? Ada apa denganku? Aku memijit keningku frustasi.

Terlebih lagi pemuda yang baru saja datang itu ternyata kakaknya. Tck, pantas saja wajah mereka berdua mirip! Onyx serupa tapi tak sama.

"Tch, baiklah nasi sudah menjadi bubur, aku dan yang lainnya sebisa mungkin akan merahasiakan ini. Jika ia benar-benar mati, mungkin kasus ini akan di tutup. Tapi kalau dia masih hidup dan menceritakan semua yang ia alami atas tindakanmu padanya, habislah kita. Mungkin klan Uzumaki akan menarik semua sahamnya di perusahaan kita, dan kemungkinan perusahaan lain-pun akan ikut mencabut saham mereka karena tindakan kriminal-mu, membuat mereka berfikir dua kali untuk tetap bertahan di perusahaan kita, klan Uchiha akan terancam dan kemungkinan besar kita akan bangkrut. Karena mereka semua pasti akan mendukung klan Uzumaki."

Apa yang ia katakan? Karin mati? Bangkrut? Uzumaki? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar marga itu! Ah, aku ingat. Naruto Uzumaki teman sekelasku. Apakah Naruto punya hubungan dengan wanita itu? Tck, ternyata dunia ini sempit.

"Tenang saja Aniki! Aku yakin dia tak akan selamat pasca kejadian itu, aku sudah memastikan kematiannya dengan kedua mataku sendiri." ujarnya sarkastik penuh keyakinan. Tatapan matanya memicing tajam, seakan tak ada keraguan di sana.

Deg... Emeraldku membulat. Ino menutup mulutnya tak percaya, sedangkan Deidara-nii tak terlalu terkejut mendengar semua ini, seakan-akan ia sudah menduga semua ini akan terjadi.

Aarrgghh, sial! Aku menggeram frustasi, yang benar saja pantat ayam mesum itu benar-benar membunuh wanita berkacamata itu, demi membalaskan dendamku padanya?! Tch, ini benar-benar berlebihan. Aku tau dia hampir membunuhku. Tapi membunuh orang adalah tindakan kriminal, dan aku tak percaya kakaknya sendiri malah menutupi semua perbuatannya. Ah bukan, bahkan keluarga-nya pun ikut andil menutup mulut mereka dan malah membelanya.

Tch, ada apa dengan keluarga Uchiha! Mereka keluarga yang menyeramkan. Dan aku terlibat di dalamnya. Oh, kami-sama, hidupku sudah kacau dan di buat susah karena penyakit anehku ini, tapi sekarang akan semakin menyusahkan karena aku terlibat dengan Sasuke, biang dari semua permasalahan yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini. .

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
